


Голод

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Threats of Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: Бикон Хиллз.Две потерянные души.Бездомный мальчик, одинокий волк и люди, которые не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы окончательно сломить их.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632276) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



Волк слишком худ, у него впалый живот, уменьшившийся в размерах желудок, между хрупкими костями и тонкой кожей не осталось жира. Он забыл, как нужно охотиться. Вместо этого он сам стал жертвой призрака Смерти. Он знал. Ему все равно. Вместо того, чтобы оставаться в лесу, где, как подсказывали ему инстинкты, он будет в безопасности — с укрытием, водой, добычей, — он все ближе и ближе подбирался к улицам человеческого города, проверял на наличие мусорные баки и сточные канавы.

Там визжат покрышки от соприкосновения с асфальтом. Кашляют выхлопные трубы машин. Под подушечками лап твёрдый бетон. Все громкое и жёсткое, и слишком, слишком яркое.

Волк хромал вниз по переулку. Смерть молча следовала за ним.

Наступила зима. Он знал, что ему уже не доведётся увидеть следующую.

Волк шёл по следу. Он различил пьянящий запах среди вонючих выхлопных газов, тошнотворно сладковатого аромата тухлятины и нефти. Волк болтался рядом с мусорными баками дешёвой закусочной и набивал желудок грязными жирными бургерами. Его тело наполнилось теплом, и старая подруга, Смерть, ненадолго отступила.

Поведя носом в воздухе, зверь продолжил исследовать переулок. Его когти царапали влажный картон, когда он обходил ледяную лужу дождевой воды, нефтяное пятно в канаве.

— Эй! — сказал кто-то, и картонки разъехались в стороны.

Волк легко и быстро отскочил, а потом он вспомнил, что он — хищник. Он остановился, повернулся и зарычал.

Из-под слоя картона появилось мальчишеское лицо. Оно было бледным, с налитыми кровью глазами и посиневшими губами. Его украшала россыпь родинок, собиравшихся в неизвестные созвездия. Мальчик застыл, когда заметил волка.

— Срань господня.

Волк и Смерть посмотрели на него в ответ.

Волк забыл, как определять время.

Он понятия не имел, как долго простоял так.

***

Кости у мальчика такие же хрупкие, как у волка, и кожа столь же тонкая. У него солёные на вкус слезы. Его пальцы кажутся волку похожими на сосульки, когда он зарывается ими в жестковатый мех. А дыхание, напротив, было горячим. Оно щекотало шерсть, когда мальчик прятал в ней лицо.

Смерть настигла их в укрытии, которое сделал мальчик из картонных коробок в канаве, в очень, очень холодном городе.

Волк освободился из объятий и, хромая, побрел к мусорным бакам в переулке. Мальчик слишком замёрз, слишком ослаб, чтобы преодолеть такое расстояние, поэтому волк принес ему зажатый в челюстях выброшенный бургер и осторожно положил перед ним.

Мальчик съел его, глотая слезы.

Волк свернулся калачиком рядом с ним, пока они спали.

Смерть подошла ближе, она, оголодав, раскрыла темную пасть.

Зверь зарычал на неё, этот грохочущий звук прошел через его впалую грудную клетку.

Не сегодня.

Не завтра.

В конце концов, может, не этой зимой.

У волка теперь есть логово, есть тот, с кем разделить сердцебиение.

Когда мальчик достаточно окрепнет, они вместе уйдут в лес, где построят себе новое убежище. Волк вспомнит старые навыки, а мальчик обучится новым, и они станут товарищами по стае там, где под лапами мягкая земля, а на небе по ночам видны звезды.

***

Мальчик болел на протяжении многих дней, его бил озноб, и он плакал, уткнувшись в волчью шерсть. Зверь лежал с ним рядом, чтобы согреть, и слизывал слёзы.

Смерть ослабила свою хватку вокруг них обоих.

Прошло две ночи, прежде чем мальчик смог подняться на дрожащие, точно у новорожденного оленёнка, ноги. Он надолго прислонился к стене переулка, на холодном утреннем воздухе у него изо рта вырывались облачка пара.

Потом, когда он наконец-то смог отдышаться, он повернул голову, посмотрел на волка и сказал:

— Срань  _господня._

Тот наклонил голову, посмотрел на мальчика, навострив уши.

Быть может, это единственная фраза, которую он знал?

***

Мальчик у волка умный. У него глаза цвета древесного сока, затвердевшего со временем и превратившегося в смолу. В свете постоянного проносившихся мимо машин они отливали золотом, прямо как у беты.

Мальчик совершал вылазки до закусочной. Иногда он отдавал доллар за чашку обжигающе горячего дешёвого кофе, просто чтобы воспользоваться туалетом и вобрать в себя немного тепла за несколько минут, прежде чем официантка снова выгонит его. Потом он садился рядом с волком, и они оба наблюдали за мусорными контейнерами в ожидании, когда с кухни выбросят новый пакет объедков. Иногда они соревновались друг с другом: мальчик, волк и крысы. Человек кривился, когда волк ловил грызунов и поедал их, и тех, что зверь для него оставлял, никогда не брал.

В лесу ему придется научиться есть свежую добычу. Белки, думал волк, ему понравятся больше, хотя на вкус они практически одинаковые.

Мальчик не любил покидать переулок в течение дня. Его сердцебиение убыстрялось, он с тревогой теребил шнурки толстовки.

— Останься, — говорил он волку. —  _Останься_.

Волк выглядывал из переулка.

Мальчик нервно улыбался, когда просил у людей деньги. Он потерял бумажник. Ему нужна мелочь на проезд на автобусе, чтобы добраться домой, или несколько четвертаков, чтобы позвонить родителям, и, ох, вау, спасибо, спасибо вам, вы настоящий спаситель, правда.

Он произносил это с маской неуклюжего, неловкого очарования на лице, которая моментально исчезала, стоило ему отвернуться.

Ночью мальчика донимали кошмары. Он дрожал, трясущимися пальцами зарывался в волчий мех. Волк слизывал его слёзы и скулил каждый раз, когда мальчик плакал. Иногда человеческое сердце стучало так быстро, что волку казалось, будто бы оно взорвется.

В такие ночи мальчик просыпался, задыхаясь, с закрытыми глазами звал кого-то.

_Папа._

И иногда кричал: « _Папочка_ ».

В своих снах, рассуждал волк, он намного младше.

И он скулил, укладывая тяжелую голову на мальчишеское плечо и пытаясь без слов сказать ему, что теперь они стая. Они стая.

Они стая, и они вместе на шаг впереди Смерти.

***

Мальчик волка не видел Смерть, но Смерть видела его. Смерть, думал волк, уже пометила его. Ему нужно увести мальчика из города, из переулка, в лес. Но что-то крепко держало человека на месте. Этот взгляд его янтарных глаз и то, как он упрямо сжимал челюсть.

У мальчика есть нож-бабочка. Он носил его в заднем кармане своих старых джинсов. Иногда он доставал его, вертел в руках, открывая и закрывая. Ловкие пальцы легко управлялись с ним.

Мальчик носил нечто тёмное в своей душе, и волк видел это особенно ясно, когда взгляд человека концентрировался на лезвии ножа. Его взгляд становился таким же, как у хищника, и волк приподнимал верхнюю губу, оголяя зубы, и скреб когтями по бетону.

Волк тоже хищник.

Он не знал, какую добычу ищет мальчик, но поможет ему поймать её. Потом они вместе уйдут в лес и больше никогда не вернутся обратно.

***

Закусочная открыта круглосуточно. Ночью вокруг полно пьяниц. Они приходили из клуба в нескольких кварталах неподалеку, ели жирные бургеры, а потом блевали на улице. Иногда мальчик привязывался к постоянным посетителям, когда они заходили внутрь или собирались уходить, прежде чем работники кафе успевали отогнать его прочь. Ночью он не нуждается в прикрытии.

— Бездомный, — говорил он, протягивая руку. — Можете помочь?

Пьяницы либо говорили ему отвалить, либо щедро делились мелочью.

По ночам туда частенько наведывались копы. Полицейские ели в разное время, оставляя машины припаркованными на стоянке перед кафе.

Мальчик не приближался к ним. Он держался в темноте, напряженным взглядом следил за входом.

Однажды ночью он достал свой складной нож-бабочку и прошмыгнул на стоянку. Волк тенью последовал за ним, пока он скрёб лезвием по полированному боку полицейской машины, сдирая краску, прямо поверх надписи: «Полицейский департамент округа Бикон». Скрежет лезвия по металлу заставил волка прижать уши к голове.

— Подонки, — сказал мальчик и сплюнул на землю. Волк ощущал его злость, его ненависть. —  _Ублюдки._

Волк и его мальчик из тени наблюдали за тем, как сбитый с толку полицейский, закончив с едой, долго оценивал ущерб. Он молодой, на лицо совсем еще пацан. Он связался с диспетчером, его рация затрещала.

— Говорит Пэрриш, — произнес он, когда дождался ответа, покачал головой и вздохнул. —  _Черт возьми._

В ту ночь у мальчика было куда больше кошмаров.

***

Волку не нравился город. Не нравилось ему, как на них смотрела Смерть. Он хотел увести мальчика с собой. Он хотел найти укрытие в лесу. Хотел показать мальчику, что значит охотиться на свежую добычу, какая сладкая на вкус вода из знакомых ему ручьев. Он хотел спать без воя сирен и визга тормозов, повести носом в воздухе и почуять весну, когда она придет.

Но больше всего ему не нравилось то, что, что бы ни хотел мальчик получить от этого места, это ранит его. Позволит Смерти вдохнуть его.

Что бы это ни было, человек настолько зациклился на своей цели, что перестал замечать другие опасности.

— Нам нужны деньги, — сказал мальчик, вновь выбрасывая лезвие ножа и складывая его. — Мне нужно купить пистолет.

Волк осуждающе отвёл уши.

Смерть подошла немного ближе.

Волк сомкнул челюсти вокруг худого мальчишеского запястья. Подросток дернулся и, освободившись, снова раскрыл нож.

— Нам нужны деньги, — повторил он, выполз из их картонного укрытия и поднялся на ноги.

Ночь была холодной и тёмной.

На небе не было луны.

***

Человек сузил глаза, когда мальчик поманил его к себе в переулок.

— Пятьдесят баксов, договорились? — спросил он. — Ты отсосёшь мне за пятьдесят баксов?

— Ага, — согласился мальчик, одной рукой нащупывая задний карман джинсов, где у него лежал нож.

Волк наблюдал за ним из картонного укрытия, молчаливый рык сотрясал всё его тело. Этой ночью его мальчик не так умен. Совершенно глуп.

Но он в отчаянии.

И еще он неуклюжий и слабый. Он достал нож, когда человек попытался заставить его опуститься на колени. Мужчина схватил его за запястье, заломил руку за спину и толкнул к стене, прижав своим телом. Мальчик извивался угрём, и нож упал на асфальт.

— Хотел ограбить меня, ты, мелкий засранец?

Мальчик потряс головой и расплакался.

Тогда волк подскочил к ним, в этот раз его рык прозвучал отчётливо. Он оскалил клыки, глядя на человека.

— Что _это_ за хуйня? — воскликнул тот. Он отпустил мальчика, толкнул его на землю прямо перед собой, надеясь, что зверь станет рвать его на кусочки и у него останется немного времени.

 _Бросил на съедение волкам_ , усмехнулась Смерть.

Волк переступил через мальчика.

Человек побежал.

Волк погнался за ним.

_Да._

Он — хищник.

_Да._

Он убьёт человека, который пытался обидеть его мальчика.

_Да._

Он — _живой_.

Завизжали шины, волк оказался ослеплен светом фар за секунду до удара. Он летел в воздухе, а потом упал в сточной канаве, мальчик спешил к нему. Волк, скуля, облизывал его тонкие холодные пальцы.

— Нет, — шептал его мальчик. — Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, не умирай.

Позади над головой мальчика появилась корона света. Грязный ореол уличного фонаря. Он отбрасывал мягкое золотистое сияние на лицо Смерти, когда она тоже подошла.

Волк зарычал, потому что Смерть стояла слишком близко к его мальчику. Он умолк, когда осознал, что она пришла за ним, а не за его человеком.

— О, Дерек, — сказала Смерть.

Волк закрыл глаза.

Больнее всего стало от того, что она носила лицо Лоры.


	2. Chapter 2

Пёс ещё дышал, когда Стайлз забрался на заднее сидение сбившего его внедорожника. Водитель пребывал в шоке и слишком много раз извинялся с момента несчастного случая, хотя Стайлз понимал, что его вины в этом не было. Зверь помчался за человеком, который хотел причинить ему боль в переулке, вот и выскочил на дорогу перед автомобилем. Если задуматься, произошло это из-за Стайлза, разве нет?

Ветеринарная клиника была закрыта, однако внутри горел свет и кто-то ходил по комнате, поэтому юноша без раздумий забарабанил в дверь. Её открыл темноволосый парень на вид ничуть не старше Стайлза.

— Мой пёс, — только это он сумел произнести, прежде чем вновь заплакал.

Водитель и дежурный занесли раненное животное, завёрнутое в плед для пикника, обнаружившийся на заднем сидении внедорожника, прямо в смотровую. Стайлз зарылся пальцами в спутанный мех, наклонился к самому уху, чтобы ещё раз сказать, как сильно ему жаль.

Водитель незаметно стал подбирался к двери. Стайлз было подумал остановить его и попросить оплатить возможный счет за лечение, но что будет, если тот откажется? Тогда ветеринару станет понятно, что у Стайлза за душой не было ни цента.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал он другу. — С тобой всё будет в порядке.

Темноволосый юноша проверил у пса пульс.

— Сердце, кажется, работает нормально, — сказал он, погладив собаку. — Думаю, у него могут быть сломаны несколько рёбер и лапа, — он осторожно начал осматривать лапу животного и нахмурился, из-за чего на лбу у него появилась морщинка. — Хм, а может, перелома и нет. Мне нужно позвонить боссу и попросить его прийти, он сможет точно сказать. Я тут просто подрабатываю после школы.

— Ветеринарной? — спросил Стилински, все ещё хлюпая носом.

— Обычной старшей, — ответил парень. Он поморщился, прощупал пальцами рёбра пса. — Странно. Могу поклясться, секунду назад я чувствовал перелом. Ему нужен рентген.

Стайлз кивнул, несмотря на переполнявшее его беспокойство. Он не мог обеспечить этого. У него в кармане джинсов лежало три доллара и семьдесят центов. У него не было _ничего_. И в тот момент, когда незнакомец перевёл на него взволнованный взгляд и осмотрел с ног до головы, знал, что тот скажет.

Неважно, насколько чистым Стайлз пытался выглядеть. Не имело значения, что он стирал запасную рубашку в раковине в туалете закусочной каждые несколько дней. Он не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда принимал душ или мыл голову. Он уже и позабыл, когда ел что-нибудь нормальное, а не стащенное из мусорки или наполовину сгнившее. Он знал, что выглядел как кусок дерьма, и, наверное, воняло от него примерно так же. Как и от собаки.

Подросток вновь провел ладонью по меху пациента.

— Это же помесь собаки и волка?

— Я не… Я не знаю.

Он с тревогой в глазах посмотрел на Стилински.

— В Калифорнии запрещено держать волкособов.

Тот ощутил неожиданную вспышку паники. Он подошел поближе к столу и оттолкнул парня в сторону.

— Мы уйдем. Мы сейчас же уйдем.

Пес моргнул, его взгляд был полностью сосредоточен на Стайлзе.

— Приятель, — позвал незнакомец, в его голосе звучали одновременно сожаление и осуждение. — Я не собираюсь стучать на тебя. Просто, если кто-нибудь узнает об этом, его могут отловить и усыпить.

Пес рыкнул.

— Он в норме, — дрожащим голосом произнес Стайлз. — С ним всё не так плохо, верно?

— Ну… Да, я полагаю? — парень выглядел озадаченным. — Хотя, когда мы принесли его, мне показалось, дело плохо. Мне правда нужно позвонить боссу.

— Нет! — воскликнул Стайлз, сжав в дрожащих пальцах шерсть волка. — Давай. Давай, мальчик. Пожалуйста, вставай. Ну же.

Тот вновь издал громкий рык.

Мальчишка положил ладонь на плечо Стайлза.

— Чувак, возьми себя в руки, окей? Я никому ничего не скажу, если хочешь. Я не… — он прикусил нижнюю губу на секунду. — Ты ведь бездомный, так?

Стайлз почувствовал себя опустошенным, замерзшим и голым. У него сбилось дыхание, и он дернул подбородком в едва заметном кивке.

— Слушай, — сказал парень, расправив плечи. — Я поставлю твоей собаке капельницу. Бесплатно, потому что мне разрешено использовать их для практики. И моя мама дала мне с собой обед, но я к нему до сих пор не притронулся. Будешь?

Стайлз моргнул, глядя на него.

— Домашние тамалес, — продолжил парень, наморщив нос. — Я Скотт, кстати.

— Ст… Стайлз, — ответил Стилински с громко бьющимся сердцем.

***

Мальчика звали Стайлз.

Волк фыркнул.

_Стайлз._

Кто такой Стайлз?

Стайлз — это стая. Стайлз — солёные слезинки и улыбки. Стайлз — тонкие пальцы с привкусом жирной котлеты из гамбургера и одежда, пропахшая застарелым потом. Стайлз — ноги, поспевавшие за волчьими лапами. Стайлз — янтарные глаза, бледная кожа и родинки. Стайлз — тот, кто заставляет его не забываться в инстинктах, спасение для больного сердца. Стайлз — стая.

Стайлз сидел на полу в операционной, прижавшись к волчьему боку, и делил со своим другом тамалес, пока Скотт заканчивал с уборкой. Скотт сбрил крошечный кусочек шерсти с передней лапы волка, чтобы поставить капельницу. В вену поступал жидкий раствор через полую иглу, от которой тянулась прозрачная трубка к пластиковому мешочку. Пахло странно, но волк не чувствовал себя хуже, наоборот, лекарство будто бы ускоряло процесс регенерации.

— Я работают тут по понедельникам, средам и четвергам после школы, — говорил Скотт, не отвлекаясь от работы. — Чаще всего я убираю в клетках и кормлю животных, когда мой босс заканчивает работу, звоню ему, если требуется срочная помощь. Обычно я торчу тут до девяти. А ещё прихожу по воскресеньям после обеда, чтобы погулять с собаками, которым нужно проветриться, и покормить остальных, если необходимо.

Волк опустил голову на пол, наблюдая за ним сквозь полуприкрытые веки.

— Поэтому, знаешь, — сказал Скотт, обратившись к Стайлзу, — если захочешь зайти, я могу осмотреть твоего пса. Как его зовут, кстати?

Волк с мальчиком обменялись взглядами.

— У него, э-э, на самом деле нет клички, — признался Стайлз. — Он не совсем мой. Мы просто присматриваем друг за другом.

Скотт замер с бутылкой антисептика в руках.

— Оу.

— Он нашел меня, когда я болел, — сказал Стайлз, — и приносил мне еду.

Скотт выпучил глаза и уставился на него с отвисшей челюстью.

— Серьезно? Это здорово!

Волк фыркнул.

Стайлз улыбнулся ему.

— Да, довольно здорово.

Зверь нежно зарычал, и Стайлз разделил с ним ещё один тамалес.

***

Волк не доверял Скотту МакКоллу, хотя от него пахло правдой. Он не доверял вообще никому, и горячая зависть обожгла желудок, когда он увидел, как его мальчик открывался в присутствии малознакомого парнишки, как ушли острые линии и углы в его теле, расслабились, превратились во что-то мягкое, как бывало, когда он засыпал подле волка. Волку не нравилось, что Скотт МакКолл мог пробудить то же инстинктивное доверие в его мальчике.

Его мальчик — его Стайлз — стая.

Скотт в нее не входит.

Волк — простое создание, способное делать простые выводы.

Ему не нравился Скотт. Он не хотел, чтобы его человек заводил с кем-то дружбу здесь, в городе. Им обоим нужно уйти в лес, где намного безопаснее. Там они построят новое убежище, будут охотиться на мелких зверей и никогда больше не вернутся в жирный, залитый нефтью, насквозь провонявший сигаретным дымом и гнилью город, в котором ничего не способно вырасти. Ничто не может процветать. В городе Смерть следовала за ними по пятам.

В лесу не будет бесполезных разговоров об оружии и деньгах.

В лесу не будет полицейских, вглядывающихся в темноту в поисках хулиганов.

В лесу не будет мужчин со злым взглядом, пытающихся поставить Стайлза на колени.

В лесу они будут в безопасности.

Волк зарычал, когда Скотт достал иглу из его лапы, и оскалился, стоило ему запустить пальцы в мех, от нежелательного и непрошенного прикосновения, напомнившего о недавно заживших ранах.

— Мне стоит звать его Мистером Злюкой, — сказал Стайлз, и Скотт рассмеялся.

Волк отвернулся.

— Ну ты чего, — мальчик опустился на колени перед ним и коснулся его лба своим. — Я всего лишь шучу. Просто шутка, — волк почувствовал его горячее дыхание. Стайлз опустил трясущуюся руку на лопатку зверя. — Ты помог мне. Спас мне жизнь, понимаешь? Ты спас меня сегодня и спасаешь каждый день.

Волк закрыл глаза и довольно вздохнул.

***

Было уже поздно, когда они вернулись на свою улицу. Стайлз наелся до отвала, прихватил с собой толстовку Скотта, которая, по его словам, уже никуда не годилась, и пакет образцов собачьих угощений, который они собирались разделить поровну. Это не так отвратительно, как еда из мусорных баков. Во всяком случае, лишь немного менее мерзко.

Они с псом свернулись в своем картонном шалаше, прижавшись друг к другу. Впереди была еще одна холодная ночь. Стайлз надел новую худи поверх старой и натянул рукава, чтобы закрыть руки.

Он устал.

Прошло плюс-минус три месяца в тех пор, как он убежал из дома. В приемных семьях существует своя странная иерархия, с которой за последние четыре года он успел близко познакомиться. Стоило заработать репутацию проблемного ребёнка, несколько раз сменить опекунов, как хорошие семьи оказались незаинтересованными. Или же просто работники социальных служб не хотели подрывать доверие к себе или отпугнуть добросовестных родителей передачей в их семью хулиганов. Наверняка Стайлз знал лишь одно: из последнего места своего пребывания он должен был удрать любой ценой, даже если ему больше некуда было податься. Достаточно просто свалить из того кошмара.

Иногда случались кое-какие… инциденты.

Он не выдержал.

На этот раз он проделал путь прямиком до Бикон Хиллз. У него при себе не было ни денег, ни хоть мало-мальски продуманного плана, однако оставалось либо терпеть, либо возвращаться в чертов дом и вздрагивать каждый раз, когда за дверью спальни раздавался скрип половиц.

Не то чтобы… Не то чтобы все было _настолько_ плохо. Далеко никогда не заходило, но стоял огромный вопрос: «А что же случится потом?» Стайлз дважды просыпался посреди ночи и видел любовника приемной матери, стоявшего на пороге комнаты и сжимавшего в руке полувставший член. И что? Нужно было терпеть и ждать, когда этот урод начнет действовать? Нахер. Спасибо, уж лучше попытать удачу на улицах.

Подросток сглотнул комок в горле.

Только что это означало? Сегодня чуть не убили его собаку. Его пса, который спас ему жизнь, пока он болел, и который вновь пришел на помощь этой ночью. Он — лучший друг Стайлза. Лучший и _единственный_.

Именно с ним Стайлз ощутил себя в безопасности впервые за четыре года с тех пор, как его, кричавшего и брыкающегося, пристав вырвал из объятий отца в зале суда.

От воспоминаний защипало глаза.

_«Стайлз! Стайлз, сынок! Всё будет хорошо. У тебя всё получится»._

Враньё. Какая мерзкая наглая ложь. Это были последние слова отца, и они оказались неправдой, хотя из-за этого Стайлз не мог возненавидеть родителя. Не тогда, когда знал, что отца ранит так же сильно произнести эти слова, как его — услышать.

Он закрыл глаза, и по щекам скатились горячие слёзы.

Пёс слизнул их.

— Я думал, будет легко, — напоследок сказал он. Пёс навострил уши и с нетерпением посмотрел на него, — вернуться обратно в Бикон Хиллз, — мальчик вздохнул. — Но все выглядит не таким, как я помню. Много времени прошло. Как я должен докопаться до истины? — он вздрогнул и прижался поближе к собаке. — Как я должен сделать это правильно?


	3. Chapter 3

Смерть и волк шагали нога в ногу на протяжении многих лет. Смерть носила лицо Лоры и пахла огнём. Сестра прожила три дня после пожара. Всего три дня. А потом она умерла, искра Альфы ушла вместе с ней. Волк не знал, куда она делась. Может, на этот раз её забрала луна. Иногда он смотрел на луну, и та нашёптывала ему нежные слова утешения. Порой он глядел на неё и видел молчаливый холодный шар. В некоторые ночи он выл на луну, и она, бывало, слушала. Когда волк был маленьким, он верил, что это луна направляла его лапы через ночной лес, всегда освещала ему дорогу домой. Луна видела всё, знала всё, луна любила волка и его стаю. После пожара он отвернулся от луны, поэтому не мог видеть, что она отвернулась раньше.

Теперь, живя на узкой холодной улице, волк взирал на небо и гадал, до сих пор ли луна помнила его. Размышлял, есть ли у неё на него планы. Спрашивал себя, была ли у неё причина привести его к Стайлзу.

Стайлз хотел найти дом.

Волчье сердце обливалось кровью от этого слова.

Стайлз хотел исправить что-то, найти верное решение. Волку очень хорошо было известно это чувство. Разочарование. Опустошение. Бессилие.

Смерть сегодня молчала. Её лицо, гораздо более мрачное, чем когда-либо было у Лоры, было бледно и красиво.

Рядом с ним, спрятавшись за волчьей спиной в хрупком укрытии, которым служили картонные коробки, крепко спал Стайлз. Он дергался прямо как щеночек, гоняющийся во сне за кроликом, издавал странные короткие звуки, резанувшие волчий слух, и прятал пальцы в теплом мехе в надежде согреть их.

Все это время зверь думал, что ему нужно увести Стайлза в лес, где будет безопасно, но, может, это не совсем то, что задумывала луна, когда привела его к мальчику.

Возможно, Стайлз не начало, а завершение.

Как бы там ни было, у Стайлза было дело в Бикон Хиллз, и, возможно, волк собирался помочь ему. Может, им стоило идти рядом со Смертью, а не избегать её. Возможно даже, луна приведёт их в новый дом, в место, где больше не будет холодно, не будет таких вещей, как голод, и воздух не будет пахнуть дымом.

Возможно, объятия Смерти будут нежными.

***

Стайлз провожал взглядом полицейских, заходивших в забегаловку, с тем же вниманием, с каким волк следил за кроликами и белками. Зверь наблюдал за мальчиком. Видел, как в нём плескалась беспокойная энергия. Подметил, как его губы сжались в тонкую линию. Заметил, как рука на автомате дернулась к карману с лежащим в нём ножом-бабочкой. Стайлз нёс в себе столько же ненависти, сколько и страданий, и из глубины волчьей глотки донёсся сочувствующий скулеж.

Для мальчика опасно копить в себе злость: она толкала его на безрассудные поступки вроде того, когда он оставил царапины на боку полицейской машины. Волк знал, что Стайлз ещё ребёнок и если полицейские схватят его, то увезут в место, куда он не сможет пройти, но Стайлз последовал за людьми в форме, выплыл из тени навстречу опасности.

Волк сомкнул зубы на подоле худи и каждый раз оттаскивал в сторону, молчаливо наблюдая, как Стайлз пинал водосточный желоб, сыпал проклятиями, доставал складной нож, выкидывал лезвие и складывал, выкидывал и складывал, выкидывал и складывал.

Волк ещё не понимал, куда вёл его человек, но знал, что ему оставалось только идти следом.

Смерть тоскливо улыбнулась им из темноты.

— О, Дерек.

***

Скотт работал только по понедельникам, средам, четвергам и после полудня по воскресеньям. Проблема в том, что Стайлз понятия не имел, какой день был на дворе. Разумеется, он в состоянии был отличить будни от выходных, но в течение недели просто терялся. Когда каждый день походит на предыдущий, когда спишь урывками где придётся, тяжело вести счёт. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что была среда, а не вторник, когда он наконец-то решился отправиться к ветеринарной клинике — дорога заняла примерно полчаса пешком. Сомнения, мешавшие сконцентрироваться, мальчик выбросил из головы и сосредоточился на поиске дороги. Он думал, что запомнил путь, пока плакал на заднем сидении внедорожника, убеждённый, что лучший друг умирал, но заплутал, выйдя к большой аптеке, поэтому псу пришлось схватить его за рукав и вести в верном направлении.

Этот зверь просто, чёрт подери, невероятен!

Он умен, внимательно слушал бормотания Стайлза, будто бы знал, о чём он говорил. Будто бы понимал каждое слово.

Стайлз задался вопросом, было ли это в действительности так или его восприятие пса являлось следствием собственного одиночества и отчаянной нехватки близкого. Однако думать об этом не хотелось: выдумка или нет, ему хотелось оставить всё как есть, потому что на данный момент никого больше у него не было.

С ужасом он понимал, что не узнавал Бикон Хиллз. Прошло всего четыре года, но тогда ему было двенадцать лет, он не шатался по улицам с утра до ночи. Его мир состоял из автобусных остановок от школы до дома и обратно, по пути попадались департамент полиции, продуктовый магазин и пиццерия. Пожалуй, он смог бы отыскать путь до дома от участка, однако, если подойти слишком близко, кто-нибудь из сотрудников мог узнать его. Он не знал, сильно ли изменился за прошедшее время, но одно было известно наверняка: стоило кому-нибудь припомнить имя и фамилию, его непременно вернут обратно.

И в таком случае ему уже никогда не удастся выбраться.

Они врали ему.

Эти мрази _лгали_ на каждом шагу.

К тому моменту, когда они отыскали ветеринарную клинику, уже стемнело. Отлично. Стайлз дернул ручку. Она не поддалась, но внутри горел свет; тогда он постучал и отступил, ощущая, как сердце гулко забилось в глотке, когда тёмная фигура выскочила из-за стойки регистрации и посмотрела в окно.

Это оказался Скотт, он улыбнулся, узнав подростка, и поспешил открыть дверь.

— Приятель! Ты вернулся!

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ну да. Я тут подумал, может, ты мог бы ещё раз осмотреть его?

Он подтолкнул пса коленом к проходу. Тот фыркнул и вошёл внутрь.

Скотт закрыл за ними дверь, заметив, как вздрогнул Стайлз, когда он задвинул металлический засов на двери.

— Извини. Дверь постоянно нужно запирать, потому что у нас хранятся медикаменты.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Стилински. Каким же надо быть человеком, чтобы без тени сомнений впустить внутрь бездомного мальчишку? Он запросто мог бы огреть его чем-нибудь по голове и стащить наркотики.

Но _не станет_ этого делать: он не такой. Стайлз постарался не бередить воспоминания о том парне, которого собирался ограбить. Это не считается. Если бы мужик не пытался за деньги заполучить минет от несовершеннолетнего пацана, он бы не стал его трогать. Фактически он работал на благо общества. И Стайлз сожалел только о том, что из-за него пострадал друг.

Он спрятал руки в карманах толстовки, которую Скотт отдал ему в прошлый раз, и не обратил внимания на урчание пустого желудка. На самом деле он пришел не ради осмотра. Пёс чудом остался цел, однако истинная цель его визита заключалась в том, что он был голоден и надеялся, что Скотт будет пребывать в достаточно хорошем настроении и поделится чем-нибудь вкусненьким, прежде чем он проглотит скудные остатки своей гордости и сам попросит.

Скотт осмотрел пса, запустил пальцы в густой мех и проверил целостность костей.

— Вау. Кажется, с ним, в самом деле, всё в порядке. Он хорошо питается? И нормально справляет нужду?

— Да.

Он ел даже больше мальчика, потому что Стайлз не трогал пойманных крыс.

— Он всё ещё слишком худой, — с легким укором в голосе произнес Скотт. — Проследи, чтобы он побольше ел.

Стайлзов желудок болезненно сжался.

МакКолл лишь через минуту осознал, что именно сказал. Он, покраснев, выпрямился.

— Блин. Извини. Тупо прозвучало, — он наморщил нос. — Эй, у меня с собой ужин. Будешь?

— Д-да, — отозвался Стилински. — Спасибо, — и, прочистив горло, задал вопрос: — Тут есть компьютер, которым можно воспользоваться?

***

Часом позже они покинули ветклинику. Стайлз нёс в кармане десять долларов и распечатанную карту Бикон Хиллз. Они наелись до отвала любезно предоставленными Скоттом остатками ужина. Когда они вернулись в переулок за закусочной, Стайлз достал банкноту, сложил ее и спрятал в кроссовку для надежности, а потом они сели изучать карту в тусклом свете, отбрасываемом уличным фонарем за углом.

Волк с любопытством наблюдал, как Стайлз провёл линию от центра города к внешней стороне, где улиц было меньше и они располагались дальше друг от друга.

— Кажется, мой дом где-то тут, — сказал он. — На Мэйпл Стрит. Квартал, думаю, тот же.

Волк положил голову на его коленку и моргнул, глядя на листок.

Он чувствовал, что Стайлз не рассказывал ему о чём-то или, если точнее, не говорил об этом. Разница невелика, но имеет значение: Стайлз ничего не утаивал, он и не думал обманывать. Просто не знал, что волк способен понять и не догадывался, что у него есть вопросы.

Его мальчик умен, но не _настолько_.

Стайлз проследил дорогу на карте, волк лениво моргнул.

— А вот моя старая начальная школа, — сказал он и со вздохом коснулся головы спутника, потом почёсал за ухом. — Я не знаю, что произошло. Не понимаю, как могло всё пойти наперекосяк.

Волк прорычал в ответ.

— Я потерял родителей, — тихо прошептал Стайлз. В уголках его глаз заблестели слёзы. Он моргнул, и одна слезинка покатилась по щеке. Он не потрудился смахнуть её.

Волк заскулил и поближе придвинулся к своему мальчику. Они стая, но стая из двух членов слишком мала и одинока.

— Несправедливо, — произнес Стайлз без детской раздражительности в голосе. Он не жаловался. Его слова — лишь сухая констатация факта, истины, о которой глубоко внутри волк уже догадался.

Несправедливо.

Они, два брошенных сердца, жили на улице в картонном шалаше, и это несправедливо.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и снова уставился на карту.

— Вот парк в конце нашей улицы. Там практически ничего не было, кроме горки и качелей, но мы с мамой часто ходили туда, когда я был маленьким. Мы брали с собой еду для пикника и всё необходимое, хотя до дома идти всего пять минут.

Волку понравилось, как губы мальчика изогнулись в улыбке — светлой и хрупкой, такой же красивой и эфемерной, как падающая с неба звезда.

«Загадай желание, Дерек, — говорила мама, — загадай желание».

Волк прикрыл глаза и мысленно сделал это, пока мальчик улыбался.

_Останься со мной._

Стайлз прижался поближе к волчьему боку, чтобы было теплее. Указательным пальцем он провёл ещё одну линию на карте, на этот раз уходящую от сетки улочек к одинокой дороге за городом, проходившей через лес.

Когда он заговорил, голос его был тихим и мрачным:

— А это, — сказал он, и его сотрясла дрожь, передавшаяся зверю. — На этом месте сгорел дом Хейлов, там погибло много людей.

Сердце волка заныло, он отпрянул от человека и вышел на улицу.

— Погоди! — позвал тот. — Пожалуйста, вернись!

Выкрикнул он таким тоном, будто бы его сердце тоже было растерзано на кусочки.

Волк побежал.


	4. Chapter 4

Волк хотел убежать как можно дальше в лес и остаться там насовсем, но мальчик — его стая, а инстинкты, диктовавшие заботиться о стае, были сильнее страха. Он остановился на другом конце улицы за пределами кольца света, отбрасываемого фонарем, в укрытии между лестницей, ведущей к закрытой двери какого-то здания, фасадом выходившего на другую улицу, и задней дверью закусочной. Он убежал, но не оставил мальчика. Он никогда так не поступит с ним.

Даже на расстоянии он всё ещё мог различить его быстрое, как у колибри, сердцебиение.

Немного позже молодой человек в забрызганной жиром униформе открыл заднюю дверь забегаловки и направился в темный переулок, чтобы выбросить мусор. Когда он вернулся обратно, на несколько минут воцарилась тишина, а затем раздался визг проржавевших петель крышки мусорного бака — Стайлз полез за пакетом.

Из груди волка раздался рык, и он скрылся за углом.

Его сердце вновь болезненно сжалось, когда мальчик упал на колени, увидев его.

— Я думал, ты ушёл.

Зверь виновато заскулил и осторожно подошёл к подростку. Стайлз крепко обнял его, зарывшись пальцами в тёплый мех и сжав короткие прядки, будто бы не хотел отпускать.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, — прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не бросай меня.

***

Листья хрустели под тонкой подошвой Стайлзовых кроссовок, когда они отправились в заповедник. Под покровом листвы, вдали от зданий, было холоднее, поэтому подросток плотнее закутался в худи и обнял себя за плечи. Влажный воздух пропитался запахами грязи и мокрой земли. Удивительно, но грязь пахла намного приятнее, чем городская вонь.

Стайлза прогулка расслабляла, а вот его спутник всё время был как на иголках.

Когда они добрались до широкой поляны, на которой некогда располагался дом Хейлов, Стилински со свистом втянул воздух в лёгкие.

Тут.

Всё началось на этом самом месте.

Фасад чудом сохранился. Стены почернели и обуглились, но большинство стояли на местах. Окна давно разбились. У Стайлза перед глазами стояла картинка лопавшегося от жара стекла в ту ночь. Передняя дверь висела на петлях под странным углом.

Мальчик, подавив дрожь, подошёл ближе. Пёс не пошёл с ним, вместо этого он опустился на живот рядом с заросшей тропинкой — вероятно, когда-то она служила подъездной дорожкой — и, прижав уши к голове, жалобно проскулил.

— Всё хорошо, — попытался успокоить его Стайлз. Видимо, звери ощущают скопившуюся в этом месте тяжелую энергетику. Много людей погибло в этом доме, напитали место своим страхом и страданиями.

Что-то было не так.

Они не умерли во сне от отравления дымом. Их тела нашли в подвале. Кто вообще в здравом уме побежит в подвал в горящем доме?

Никакой логики.

Отец обратил на это внимание.

— Что нужно делать, когда горит дом? — пробормотал он как-то вечером, разложив бумаги на обеденном столе.

— Нужно опуститься на пол и ползти к двери! — отчеканил Стайлз. Стилински-старший дёрнулся, будто бы только что осознал, что тот сидел рядом.

— Правильно, — сказал он, снова собрав документы. — Всё верно, ребёнок. Давай посмотрим, что там идет по телевизору?

Стайлзу было десять, когда дом Хейлов сгорел вместе со всеми домочадцами. Потребовалось два года, чтобы волна, поднявшаяся из-за страшного пожара, перевернула и его жизнь.

Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул холодный воздух. Ужасно. Ужасно стоять на этом самом месте и знать, сколько людей погибло в собственном доме. Ужасно, ведь независимо от того, что произошло той жуткой ночью, оно до сих пор не закончилось. Тогда, шесть лет назад, какой-то человек точно так же стоял и обрекал невинных на смерть, а потом разрушил жизнь Стайлза.

Господи.

Он бы всё отдал, чтобы вернуться назад во времени. Только бы посмотреть в лицо этому ублюдку. Повалить его на землю, кем бы он ни был на данный момент, и вонзить нож-бабочку в отравленное сердце.

Стайлза душили подступившие к глазам слёзы.

Нечестно.

Нет.

Он открыл глаза, почувствовав прикосновение холодного мокрого носа к ладони, и погладил собаку.

— Я просто хочу докопаться до истины, — сказал он. — Я хочу выяснить, что именно тут произошло.

Пес заскулил и теснее прижался к его ноге.

Они вместе смотрели на дом.

***

— Привет, Стайлз, — поздоровался Скотт, открыв дверь ветеринарной клиники.

Стайлз и его четвероногий друг вошли внутрь. Скотт был не один, а в компании приятной на вид темноволосой девушки. Она улыбнулась, от чего у неё на щеках появились ямочки.

— Это Эллисон, — МакКолл представил подругу, — она недавно перешла в мою школу.

— Привет, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Привет, — ответила Эллисон. — Ничего себе. Твоя собака такая необычная, она похожа на волка.

— Полагаю, это помесь, — сказал Скотт. — Эй, послушай. Эллисон хочет со мной сделать домашнюю работу, моя мама сегодня работает в ночную смену. Может, ты хочешь зайти ко мне? Без обид, конечно, но, знаешь, нужно же тебе постирать одежду и принять душ?

Часть Стайлза хотела свернуться комочком и расплакаться при мысли о том, насколько отвратительно он выглядит, но он был не таким гордым, чтобы отказываться, или не таким глупым. Вместо этого он ответил:

— Хорошо.

***

Эллисон была за рулем. Она полностью опустила стекло со стороны водителя, когда Стайлз со своим другом устроились на заднем сидении машины, так что, да, очевидно, они оба жутко воняли. Эллисон рассказывала о переезде, перечислила любимые группы, но не стала спрашивать Стайлза о том, кто он и почему не живет дома. Он оценил это.

Скотт ехал позади на своем пыльном мотоцикле.

Вскоре они остановились перед небольшим симпатичным домом на Северной Сикамор Стрит. На самом деле Стайлз ощутил себя немного странно, когда вновь вошёл в дом после нескольких месяцев жизни на улице. Он глубоко дышал, стараясь не паниковать. Вообще-то глупо было ехать в незнакомое место с почти посторонними людьми, но у него в кармане всегда лежал нож, а рядом шёл верный пёс. К тому же, чёрт возьми, это Скотт. Тот самый парень, который не требовал денег за осмотр или собачьи угощения. Который каждый раз кормил его ужином, без колебаний отдал толстовку и десять баксов.

Он поманил Стайлза наверх.

— Итак, вот ванная. Я принесу тебе другую одежду, пока твоя будет сохнуть.

Стилински был уверен, что при отжиме его джинсы и трусы попросту превратятся в пыль, но кивнул.

Скотт достал из-за спины шампунь для собак.

Стайлз с сомнением рассматривал бутылку.

— Чувак, у него блохи, — произнес МакКолл, понизив голос.

Пёс недовольно заворчал.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Стайлз, — сначала мы могли бы заняться им.

Зверя перспектива оказаться в ванной не особо порадовала, но его глаза расширились, как показалось, от удовольствия, когда Стайлз начал поливать его теплой водой, зарываясь пальцами в грубых мех и массируя кожу. Прикосновения Скотта нравились ему куда меньше, поэтому парень оставался в стороне и, привалившись спиной к дверному косяку, молча наблюдал за водными процедурами. Потом он принес мамин фен, и Стайлз, насколько это было возможно, высушил друга. И пусть на животе шерсть ещё оставалась мокрой, пёс решил, что с него довольно, и выпрыгнул из ванной.

Он предупредительно зарычал, стоило Скотту попытаться вывести его из комнаты, чтобы Стайлз мог нормально помыться. В конце концов он улегся на коврике, когда Стилински скинул одежду.

Горячая вода показалась ему чудом.

Подросток воспользовался гелем для душа с нежным цветочным ароматом, который, вероятно, принадлежал миссис МакКолл. В целом запах его мало интересовал, потому что он впервые за несколько месяцев принимал настоящий душ. Он с отвращением подумал, насколько быстро белая мочалка стала серой. В основном грязь скопилась в складках на теле.

Сегодняшняя ночёвка на улице покажется ему адом.

Он оставался под струями до тех пор, пока из крана не полилась ледяная вода, и только тогда ощутил укол вины, потому что использовал всю горячую воду. Он закрыл краны, завернулся в оставленное на верхней полке полотенце. Зеркало запотело, он протёр его ладонью и увидел в отражении чистенького тощего подростка.

У него можно было пересчитать ребра.

Он провёл языком по грязным зубам и так сильно захотел иметь под рукой зубную щетку. Он даже подумывал покопаться в настенном шкафчике в поисках запасной, но понял, что это нагло, поэтому наскоро вытерся и натянул спортивные штаны и футболку Скотта.

Когда он вышел из ванной и спустился вниз, пёс последовал за ним.

Скотт и Эллисон сидели в гостиной, разложив на полу учебники с тетрадями. На кофейном столике стояла тарелка с сэндвичами.

— Эй, — позвал Скотт. — Я закинул твои вещи в машинку. Садитесь. Угощайтесь.

Стайлз, ощущая неловкость, примостился рядом с ребятами. Собака уселась подле него. Они съели по сэндвичу, и тогда Стайлз заметил стоявший на столике серебристый ноутбук.

— Можно им воспользоваться? — спросил он, обратившись к Скотту.

— Он мой, — ответила Эллисон. — И да, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо.

Стилински включил ноутбук и прочёл несколько статей, дабы освежить воспоминания о случившемся с Хейлами. Однако в Интернете материала нашлось совсем немного. Только несколько газетных заметок: одна о пожаре, другая о похоронах, в третьей содержалась цитата из отчёта пожарного инспектора, по мнению которого, причиной пожара послужил взрыв газопровода.

Но это _не так._

При взрыве газопровода никто не побежит прятаться в подвал.

Он замер, когда увидел фотографию с места событий. Журналист запечатлел его отца, на груди у него блестел новый шерифский значок. Стилински-старшего поймали во время разговора с одним из помощников. Они оба ещё не отошли от того, что видели ночью, лица у обоих были мрачные. Вокруг рта Джона можно было заметить морщинки. Её нигде не печатали.

Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар, и пёс ткнулся мордой в его руку.

Мальчик пробежался взглядом по следующей статье, на этот раз не содержащей никаких фотографий.

Часы показывали почти восемь, но Стайлз с ног валился от усталости, а разговор Скотта и Эллисон о тригонометрии только нагонял скуку.

Он уснул, привалившись спиной к дивану. Пёс положил голову на его колени.

***

Когда Стайлз проснулся, на город опустились сумерки. Сначала он не понял, где находился, беспокойно поёрзал. Пёс успокаивающе заурчал. Потом он вздрогнул, сбросив остатки сна, и моргнул в темноте. Точно, дом Скотта МакКолла, его гостиная. Кто-то потушил свет, но из другой комнаты доносились слабые голоса.

Он поднялся на ноги и направился туда, где из-под двери выглядывала полоска света.

Это оказалась кухня. Скотт стоял перед раковиной с взволнованным выражением на лице. Рядом с ним была женщина, одетая в медсестринскую форму.

_Чёрт._

Его мама.

У взрослых, в отличие от подростков, есть власть. Стайлзу потребовалось немалых усилий удержаться от позорного бегства: он ведь без обуви и до сих пор ходил в одежде Скотта.

— Моя одежда высохла? — вместо этого спросил он, зайдя на кухню.

Скотт умоляюще посмотрел на мать.

— Стайлз, верно? — спросила та. У неё темные волосы и обеспокоенное выражение, которое Стайлз не хотел видеть. Но он не мог ничего поделать. Она хотела помочь. Хотела позвонить в полицию или в службу опеки. — Сколько тебе лет, Стайлз?

— Мама! — воскликнул Скотт.

— Скотт, я не дура, — сказала миссис МакКолл. — Стайлз, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, есть ли у тебя дом, куда ты можешь вернуться.

— Я только хочу забрать вещи, — объяснил мальчик дрогнувшим голосом. — И потом уйду.

Мелисса поджала губы.

— Просто отдайте мне их, — повторил он, глядя на Скотта. По выражению его лица всё стало понятно. — Я уверен, вы очень приятная женщина, миссис МакКолл, и вы желаете мне только добра, но я не собираюсь оставаться у вас до приезда копов.

— Дорогой, — сказала Мелисса, подойдя к нему ближе. — На улице спать небезопасно.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться к опекунам, — не сдавался Стайлз. — Скотт, пожалуйста, дай мне забрать моё барахло.

Пёс встал между ними, изготовившись защищать мальчика. Миссис МакКолл прижала руки ко рту.

— Он не укусит вас, — успокоил ее Стайлз. — Только не звоните никому. Пожалуйста, не делайте этого.

— Я принесу твою одежду, — сказал Скотт, желая побыстрее ретироваться.

Стайлз настороженно посмотрел на женщину.

— Стайлз, милый, так нельзя, — настаивала она. — Вместе мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. Я уверена, кто-нибудь из социальной службы…

— Нет! — у него на глаза навернулись слёзы. — Я не вернусь обратно! Я не могу!

— Мама, — Скотт снова появился в комнате, держа в руках чистую и сухую одежду. — Мам, прошу, не надо.

Он положил ладонь на плечо Стайлза и повёл его по коридору в гостиную.

Собака осталась на кухне, наблюдая за миссис МакКолл.

— Я сказал, что ты мой школьный приятель, но она не поверила, — с выпученными глазами проговорил Скотт. — Извини, чувак.

Стайлз начал переодеваться.

— Ничего. Мамы, они такие, да? Я имел в виду, она хочет сделать как лучше. Это _мило_ , — на последнем слове его голос предательски дрогнул.

— Ты всё ещё можешь приходить в ветеринарку, — сказал Скотт. — Пообещай, что зайдёшь.

— Обязательно, — Стайлз шмыгнул носом и присел на диван, натягивая кроссовки. Десятка всё ещё лежала в правом кроссовке. Он не знал, была ли это ложь или нет. — Я приду. Спасибо.

Он натянул старую толстовку Скотта и до конца застегнул молнию.

Пёс ждал его у входной двери, и они вместе растворились в ночи.

***

Волк знал обратную дорогу к переулку. Он свернулся рядом с мальчиком, когда они отыскали свое картонное укрытие.

— Я скучаю по маме, — надтреснутым шёпотом признался ему Стайлз.

Волк заскулил.

Смерть всё ещё ходила с лицом Лоры. Она молча наблюдала за ними обоими, но в ту ночь держалась на расстоянии.


	5. Chapter 5

После происшествия мальчик успокоился на несколько дней. Он избегал людей, не приставал к пьяницам, у которых обычно вытягивал мелочь, страшась, что его сдадут властям. Держался на расстоянии от служителей закона, захаживавших в закусочную подкрепиться. Он больше не подходил к их автомобилям. На лезвии его ножа осталась краска.

Волк не мог нарадоваться.

Мальчишеское безрассудство уступило место осторожности, прекратились неожиданные всплески злости. Гнев — первобытный и направленный не в то русло — опасен.

Волку не понравилось, когда приобретённая мальчиком осмотрительность проявлялась в молчаливой угрюмости, толкнувшей их пойти в заповедник и отыскать остатки дома Хейлов. Смерть с бледным серьёзным лицом шла за ними по пятам. Зверь ощущал её дыхание, щекотавшее усы и чувствительные волоски в ушах. В дуновениях холодного ветра он мог различить её голос.

Он не подошёл к дому, даже когда мальчик решился подобраться ближе.

Стайлз такой тощий и напряжённый, изо рта у него вырывались облачка пара, пока он ходил туда-сюда по обожжённому крыльцу. Доски трещали и стонали под незначительным весом. Если бы не скрип, он бы казался похожим на духа. Дом — вполне подходящее для них место. Волк удивлён, что в нём не завелись призраки, глядевшие на него с открытыми ртами и выпученными от ужаса глазами.

_Почему, Дерек? За что? Как ты мог?_

Волк не смог пересилить себя.

***

Они возвращались в город, держась проходившей через заповедник дороги. Ночью температура постепенно опускалась, и Стайлз не переставал дрожать, плотнее закутавшись в толстовку. Он не помнил холодных зим в Бикон Хиллз, но в доме и уютной постели всё кажется другим. Горячий душ, чистые сухие носки из шкафа, тёплая еда.

Он спрятал руки в карманы, ускорил шаг. Пёс без труда поспевал за ним.

Внезапно неподалеку с сухим треском надломилась ветка.

Мальчик развернулся; его сердце ускорило ритм. По другую сторону дороги из-за деревьев показалась человеческая фигура. Он… Стайлз не знал его. Незнакомец был одет во все чёрное, сжимал в руках винтовку. Внутренности Стайлза опутал страх.

Мужчина внимательно посмотрел сначала на него, потом — на собаку и вновь скрылся в густой растительности.

Пёс от страха буквально примёрз к земле, шерсть вздыбилась. Нервы натянулись до предела, точно струны, его била мелкая дрожь.

Стайлз нащупал рукой загривок животного и запустил пальцы в мех.

Всего лишь охотник.

Бойни не случится.

Обычный охотник.

Это округа. Люди ходят в эти места охотиться.

Пусть он и был одет как какой-нибудь спецназовец, а не парень по имени Рикки с пивным брюшком в клетчатой рубашке, что с того? На «Амазоне» и не такую дребедень можно приобрести, Стайлз был в этом уверен: очки ночного видения, ножную кобуру, всякие подкладки, которые заставят думать, что член у тебя в два раза больше, чем есть на самом деле.

Просто какой-то ненормальный фанат, слишком много раз пересмотревший фильмов о Джеке Ричере.

И все же презрение не в состоянии затмить страх.

Стайлз перешёл на бег, стоило им достигнуть следующего поворота, и пёс послушно подстроился под него.

***

— Энтропия, — посреди ночи объявил Стайлз, когда они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, в убежище из коробок. — Энтропия. Вот что происходит с нами.

Волк навострил уши.

— Второй закон термодинамики, — продолжил мальчик. — Мир находится в состоянии необратимого рассеивания частиц энергии. Наша улица. Эти коробки. Те объедки из мусорного бака, которыми мы питаемся. Я. Ты, — его лицо посуровело. — Жизнь.

Волк поднял глаза и посмотрел на луну. Сегодня она пряталась от него.

— То же самое с выживанием на улице, — через минуту сказал Стайлз. — Она непостоянна, понимаешь? Я становлюсь грязнее, у тебя появляются блохи, мы оба мёрзнем, заболеваем, слабеем. Моя одежда трещит по швам. Денег у нас всё меньше и меньше. Мы распадаемся. Энтропия.

Волк перевёл взгляд на лицо мальчика. В его глазах цвета расплавленного золота, поразительно похожих на глаза беты, отражалась грозная решительность, которая появлялась всякий раз, когда он не позволял отчаянию взять верх.

— Мы плывем по течению, — произнес он, — и постепенно исчезаем. Нам нужно действовать.

Зверь повернул голову и увидел Смерть, не удивившись, что она подступила ближе и распахнула рот в надежде вскоре унять одолевавший её голод.

Он не сомневался в одном: мальчик приведёт их к гибели.

Но это не имело значения.

Он останется с ним до самого конца.

Это значит быть стаей.

***

Прежде чем жизнь Стайлза покатилась в тартарары, он подслушал один телефонный звонок. Следующие четыре года он носил воспоминания о нём в своем сердце.

У них в доме стояло два телефона: один в кабинете на верхнем этаже и второй в кухне. Стайлз нет-нет да тихонько спускался вниз, снимал трубку и слушал, о чём отцу докладывали подчинённые. Он всё надеялся услышать что-нибудь интересное, но обычно попадал на скучные разговоры.

Исключением стала та ночь.

Он до сих пор помнил голос незнакомки: сладкий до тошноты, похожий на патоку. Тон нисколько не соответствовал произнесенным словам.

— Кто это? — грубовато спросил Стилински-старший.

— Откажитесь от расследования дела Хейлов, шериф, — произнесла неизвестная. — Иначе вы сильно пожалеете.

— С кем я говорю? — вновь поинтересовался он с нарастающим возмущением в голосе.

Женщина завершила разговор.

Стайлз тоже повесил трубку, ощущая, как тревожно забилось сердце.

Это походило на сцену из фильма, Стайлза буквально трясло от возбуждения. Его отец — настоящий герой! Он собирался пойти против преступного заговора, разоблачить злодеев, распутать дело, и это было просто супер! Все будут ему завидовать, потому что его отец — лучший.

Но последующие несколько месяцев, когда морщины на лице отца становились глубже, а круги под глазами — темнее и темнее, трудно было думать об этом.

Сложно жить с подобной мыслью, когда один коп вывел из дома отца в наручниках, а другой вынес пакет с уликами.

Невозможно вспомнить об этом, когда остался единственным человеком, верившим показаниям отца, когда тот объявил на суде, что его поставили, а в распечатке телефонных звонков отразился лишь номер какого-то супермаркета.

Больно помнить о том, что отец герой, когда поголовно все считали его лжецом.

Стайлз на всю жизнь запомнил её голос.

_Откажитесь от расследования дела Хейлов, шериф. Иначе вы сильно пожалеете._

Наверняка его отец опасно приблизился к разгадке. Где-нибудь в отчетах это должно было сохраниться. Стайлзу нужно взглянуть на них. Он не мог сидеть сложа руки в хлипком шалаше из картонных коробок в ожидании распада. Нужно было действовать.

И начать стоило с проникновения в полицейский участок.

***

Волк навострил уши, когда очередной внедорожник медленно проехал по кварталу. Он уловил едва различимый стук в двигателе — та же самая машина, уже дважды патрулировавшая улицу.

По сотне причин неподалеку от центра могли кружить внедорожники, но волчьи инстинкты подсказывали лишь одно: _это охотники_.

Смерть, не отводя от него глаз, подобралась ближе.

***

Стайлз облокотился о прилавок, держа на виду десятидолларовую купюру — так его не выгонят. Он нервничал и не мог справиться с одолевавшей тревогой, потому что оставил пса одного. Он занял высокий стул и кивнул сидевшему неподалеку полицейскому.

— Чёрный кофе, спасибо, — обратился он к официантке.

Коп вернулся к чтению чего-то захватывающе интересного в телефоне.

Он выглядел молодо. Вряд ли бы потянул на ученика выпускного класса, но на вид ему было немного за двадцать. Стайлз прежде не видел его, и это хорошо, ведь и он не мог знать Стайлза. Последняя его приемная семья жила в Сан-Диего — даже если он числился среди пропавших, его фотографии не стали бы распространять на севере Калифорнии, а детей вроде него не объявляли похищенными.

Стайлз подумал, что именно его машину он подпортил несколько ночей назад. Пусть у этого парня и самое честное в мире лицо, пошёл он в задницу. Стайлз не ощущал мук совести. Если б мог, он бы с удовольствием сжёг дотла весь полицейский участок.

Официантка поставила перед ним кофе и наградила его сердитым взглядом.

Стайлз сделал небольшой глоток, размышляя, как изловчиться, чтобы всё получилось.

На поясе у полицейского висела связка ключей, похожих на спелые фрукты, ожидавших, когда кто-нибудь сорвёт их. Только вот проблема: рядом располагалась кобура, и Стайлзу лучше трижды подумать, прежде чем бросаться на вооруженного копа.

Он ещё раз взглянул на молодого человека, подумав, а будет ли тот против заигрываний. Только каковы шансы, что парень не только гей и страдает от сексуальной неудовлетворенности, но еще и достаточно туп, чтобы первому попавшемуся пацану разрешить потрогать пушку?

Наверное, ниже некуда.

Стайлзов желудок сжался.

Это тупо. Он безмозглый придурок. Что? Неужели он реально думал, что зайдёт в эту чёртову забегаловку, а потом выйдет, болтая на указательном пальце связкой ключей? Типа уладит всё мирным путем и отбрехается от ареста? Стайлз даже не сумеет ничего сделать. Теперь уже нет. Он шестнадцатилетний тупой уёбок с ножом-бабочкой и крутой собакой без плана.

Полный провал.

Он просто… Он так сильно нуждался в _отце_.

Ему во что бы то ни стало нужно спасти его.

Стайлз почувствовал, как глаза защипало от слёз.

— Всё нормально? — поинтересовался полицейский, с беспокойством глядя на мальчика.

— Да, — тот выдавил улыбку. — Кофе оказался горячее, чем я думал, вот и обжёгся.

Парень вернул улыбку, помедлил с минуту. Его взгляд изменился, стал пристальнее, и, просто супер, Стайлз попался, привлёк к себе внимание. Невозможно больше облажаться.

Колокольчик над дверью разразился раздражающим звоном, когда в закусочную вошёл очередной посетитель.

— Вы только посмотрите, какие люди! — воскликнула женщина.

Стайлз обернулся. Еще один коп. Фан-сука-тастика. Ладно хоть она прошла мимо, не заинтересовавшись подростком, потому что всё её внимание захватил напарник.

— Пэрриш, ты мне задолжал молочный коктейль, не забыл?

Первый коп усмехнулся.

— Ага. Забудешь тут.

У Стайлза зудело в области затылка, чертовски горячая чёрная жижа бултыхалась в желудке и желчь обжигала горло.

— Ну смотри, — пригрозила незнакомка. — Если соврал, уверяю, ты об этом пожалеешь!

_Ты об этом пожалеешь._

_Вы сильно пожалеете._

_Откажитесь от расследования дела Хейлов, шериф. Иначе вы сильно пожалеете._

Стайлз соскользнул со стула, оставив деньги у кассы. Он не собирался ждать ветра перемен. Он не… Он не мог понять, какие силы помогли ему вновь обрести контроль над телом. Он взглянул на женщину. Прочел указанное на нашивке имя.

Кейт Арджент.

Одновременно это значило всё и ничего.

Кейт Арджент — вот кто звонил в тот вечер в их дом и угрожал его отцу. Кейт Арджент — та, кто подставил его. Но Стайлз никогда прежде не слышал её имени.

Он покинул закусочную на ватных ногах и таким же неровным шагом побрёл к знакомому переулку, пока не споткнулся. Пёс немедленно кинулся к нему, ткнулся мокрым носом в лицо.

— О мой бог, — пробормотал мальчик, обняв его и зарывшись лицом в шерсть. — Это она. Я нашёл её. Понимаешь? Я наконец-то _нашёл_ эту тварь.

У него кружилась голова, сводило желудок, только на этот раз не от недостатка еды или сна.

— Я должен убедиться, — произнёс он, обратившись к другу и увидев ситуацию под другим углом.

У него есть пёс, который удивительным образом всё понимал и взаимодействовал на грани невозможного, которого сбила машина, но он даже не пострадал. И сегодня Стайлз увидел пугающего незнакомца в тёмном лесу и столкнулся лицом к лицу с женщиной, которая произнесла те же слова, что он услышал в телефонной трубке четыре года назад. Притянуто за уши, верно? Он устал и проголодался, неделями обходился без аддералла с тех пор, как покинул дом, а его мать…

Она видела странные вещи, которые не могли происходить в действительности, и слышала голоса.

Нужно было _убедиться_. Он не мог _с уверенностью_ сказать, что это была та самая женщина. Стайлз знал: память обычно не так точна, как люди думают. Он знал это ещё до того, как в игре появились новые зацепки.

Он поднялся на негнущихся ногах и доковылял к выходу из переулка. Из-за угла просматривалась стоянка и две припаркованные на ней полицейские машины.

Пёс ткнулся холодным носом ему в ладонь. Стайлз вернулся на место.

Теперь у него было имя.

Начало положено.

***

Волк той ночью не сомкнул глаз.

Он наблюдал за улицей, пока свернувшийся рядом Стайлз сладко посапывал и шмыгал носом.

Ему всё мерещился запах аконита, пропитавший холодный ночной воздух.

Он несколько раз слышал покашливание двигателя того самого внедорожника.


	6. Chapter 6

Клиника для животных уже закрылась к тому моменту, когда Стайлз следующим вечером подошёл к двери. Он постучал и спрятал руки в карманы, пока ждал ответа. Скотт открыл дверь спустя несколько минут, его лицо озарила широкая улыбка.

— Стайлз! Я так рад тебя видеть, чувак! — однако в следующую секунду от радости не осталось и следа. — Извини за прошлый раз, за маму.

— Ничего.

Он впустил их внутрь и закрыл дверь. Лишь спустя пару минут Стайлз осознал, что они были не единственными посетителями. Эллисон показалась из-за стойки дежурного.

— Стайлз!

— Привет, — он изогнул бровь. — Я, наверное, помешал вам?

Ребята потупили взгляды и залились румянцем.

— Нет, что ты, — наконец-то выдавил Скотт. — Мы работали над школьным проектом и решили обсудить интересные идеи, пока я тут убираюсь и кормлю животных.

— Ещё я хотела посмотреть на котят, — добавила девушка с улыбкой, и на щеках у неё появились ямочки. Стайлз попытался представить её с котенком на руках, подумав, что от этого невероятно милого зрелища его мозг превратится в маленькую лужицу. Какая-то часть него хотела сказать ей об этом, пошутить, но не знал, как ребята воспримут его слова. Он недостаточно хорошо знал их. Нет, он им не _друг_. Он — бездомный пацан с улицы, нахлебник, их доброе дело, и это лучшее, на что стоит надеяться.

— Можно мне воспользоваться компьютером? — попросил он, кивнув на рабочий компьютер на стойке дежурного.

— Ты можешь снова взять мой, — сказала Эллисон и вытащила тонкий ноутбук из сумки.

— Спасибо.

Стайлз обосновался в комнате ожидания, сел на пол, а один из стульев использовал в качестве стола. Пёс улегся рядышком, положив голову ему на колени.

Эллисон и Скотт оставили их наедине. Стайлз слышал их разговоры и смех. Ему нравилось не вздрагивать от каждого шороха, приятно находиться рядом с людьми, которых не боишься. Скотт зашёл только один раз и оставил пластиковый контейнер. Внутри лежали сэндвичи с курицей.

— Спасибо, приятель, — поблагодарил Стайлз. — Ты мой спаситель.

Улыбка, которую он выдал вместо ответа, дрогнула. Стайлз решил, это потому что он не привык воспринимать подобные фразы в буквальном смысле.

Стилински зашел на сайт «Вестника Бикон», пролистал новость на первой странице о том, что в заповеднике горный лев разорвал молодого парня — он мысленно дал себе обещание больше _не_ появляться там — и перешёл к поиску по сайту. К счастью, «Вестник» не из тех газет, где нужно платить за доступ к статьям. По запросу Кейт Арджент на сайте обнаружилось четыре записи. Две первые были связаны с инцидентами, где её видели (один — большая дорожная авария в прошлом году, второй — эвакуация «Бикон Хиллз молл» в связи с опасностью задымления, вызванного неисправной сплит-системой). Третья ссылка адресовала на трогавшую общественность новость о посещении детского сада, где она рассказывала детям об опасностях и мерах предосторожности. В четвертой статье журналист перечислял имена четверых новых полицейских, принятых в штат после того, что газета окрестила «крупным коррупционным скандалом».

Она была опубликована три года назад.

Выходит, Кейт не числилась среди сотрудников под началом Стилински-старшего.

Ладно. Теперь ему стало понятно, почему он не узнал её голос.

Однако это открытие не объясняло, каким образом неизвестный подкинул наркотики в кабинет его отца.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

В кабинете шерифа нашли наркотики, парочку заначек вместе с деньгами кто-то обнаружил в доме. Стайлз предполагал, что проникнуть к ним было проще простого, а что с кабинетом шерифа? В деле наверняка был замешан какой-то полицейский. Человек, с которым его отец работал на протяжении многих лет, подставил его.

И очевидно не Кейт Арджент.

Или тот же Джордан Пэрриш. В одном из новичков он признал того полицейского из закусочной. Судя по комментарию «Вестника», на работу в участок их с Кейт приняли в одно время.

Подросток открыл новую вкладку и забил в поисковой строке «Кейт Арджент». На первом месте в списке выпала ссылка на статью «Вестника», не содержавшую практически никакой полезной информации. В нижней части страницы даже не указали её контактные данные. Ну да, логично. Копы не сливают в сеть домашние адреса или номера мобильных.

Нашелся какой-то Дж. Арджент и К. и В. Ардженты. Стайлз записал на листке их адреса и телефонные номера. Значившийся в том же списке Кристофер Арджент, владелец «Арджент Тэктикал Солюшнс», вероятно, и был тем самым К. Арджентом.

Из соседней комнаты раздалась мелодия звонка. В следующее мгновение Стайлз услышал голос Эллисон:

— О боже, пап, нет! Тебе не нужно заходить и знакомиться со Скоттом! Я сама выйду, когда ты подъедешь, договорились? — она вышла в холл и закатила глаза, глянув на Стайлза. — Потому что мы вместе занимаемся проектом! _Ладно_. Я тебя жду. Хорошо, — она завершила вызов. — В последнее время мой отец превращается в параноика.

Стилински выдавил улыбку, ощутив укол боли. _Мой папа_ , подумал он, желая, чтобы эти слова могли срываться с губ, не оставляя в груди дырку размером с целую Вселенную. Ему тоже нужен отец-параноик. Отец, который бы постоянно названивал и волновался. Отец, который бы совал нос не в свои дела.

Он так сильно хотел быть рядом с ним.

Пёс нежно прикусил кончики его пальцев.

— Он собирается заехать за мной, потому что мама сегодня забрала мою машину, а ещё на днях какого-то парня задрал горный лев, поэтому он с чего-то решил, что город ими кишмя-кишит, — она вздохнула. — Вот блин.

Стайлз закрыл лэптоп и поднялся на ноги.

— Похоже, он ещё подозревает, что вы со Скоттом не только партнеры по проекту.

Эллисон дерзко улыбнулась и понизила голос.

— Вот как? И если он спугнет его раньше, мы навсегда останемся просто друзьями!

Стайлз, потеряв нить разговора, вновь улыбнулся. Он забыл, каково разыгрывать роль приятелей или партнеров. Равных. Вот что это такое, да? Доверие? Пародия на дружбу? Он четыре года слонялся по разным школам и всегда оставался новичком, аутсайдером, парнем, пришедшем на неделе, а на другой — пропавшим. Невидимкой.

Подбадривающая улыбка Эллисон угасла.

Стайлз не помнил, как дружить. Он опустил взгляд. Вернул девушке ноутбук, а листок сложил несколько раз и для сохранности засунул в кроссовку.

***

Волк прохаживался по комнате взад-вперёд, пока Стайлз доедал сэндвичи. Он тоже был голоден, но мог потерпеть и позже полакомиться живущими в переулке крысами. Мальчику, если он не собирается притрагиваться к грызунам, лучше подкрепиться сейчас.

Он хотел, чтобы мальчик набирался сил. И не мог допустить, чтобы он снова заболел.

Зверь беспокойно проходил от одного угла к другому, прислушиваясь к разговору Стайлза со Скоттом и Эллисон.

Вслушиваясь в сердцебиение подростка.

Он навострил уши, услышав подъехавшую машину.

Двигатель чуть заметно покашливал.

_Охотники._

***

Свет автомобильных фар осветил комнату через окно.

— Это мой папа! — объявила Эллисон. — До завтра, Скотт! Еще увидимся, Стайлз!

Она вышла через главный вход.

Скотт помахал ей на прощание. У него на лице светилась пьяная улыбка, столь же обезоруживающая, сколь и неловкая, и Стайлз подумал, что хорошо, что Эллисон знает, чего хочет, потому что Скотт слишком робкий, чтобы самостоятельно сделать первый шаг.

Пёс схватил его за рукав и прорычал, пытаясь оттащить подальше от двери.

Стайлз увидел остановившийся рядом чёрный внедорожник. Мужчина вышел из автомобиля, пока Эллисон шла навстречу.

На вид ему было чуть за сорок или около того, но находился он в хорошей форме. Наверное, даже в лучшей, чем Стайлз. На нём были светлые джинсы и чёрная футболка, при движении обтягивающая грудь. В волосах проступала седина.

Сердце Стайлза подпрыгнуло.

Тот же человек, которого он видел в заповеднике. Тот самый любитель дорогих штучек и оружия. Это он посмотрел на них со Стайлзом, прежде чем скрылся за деревьями.

 _Отец_ Эллисон.

Он сосредоточенно следил за приближением дочери с суровым выражением на лице, будто бы не хотел знать, чем она занималась весь вечер, и принципиально не одобрял её поведение.

Стайлз успел убраться подальше от двери прежде, чем он увидел его.

***

— Откуда мне знать, что я не схожу с ума? — спрашивал мальчик на обратном пути к переулку неподалеку от закусочной. — Помешательство — такая вещь, знаешь.

Волк дёрнул ушами, уловив звук двигателя внедорожника, но вычленить его среди остального автомобильного шума не смог. Они не рискнули идти по улице и держались задами. Пёс по ту сторону забора проводил их громким лаем. Кот перебежал им дорогу. Ночь пахла машинами, людьми и гнилью.

— Если один раз — случайность, то дважды — уже совпадение, — выдохнул подросток, сцепив пальцы в замок за головой. — Со мной это случилось дважды. Всего дважды. Совпадение. Это необязательно должно что-нибудь значить.

Волк заскулил.

_Охотники._

Это значит охотники.

— Есть ещё вероятность, что я слетел с катушек, — продолжал Стайлз, помусолив во рту шнурки толстовки. — Вижу связи там, где их нет. Как с тем звонком. А вдруг это не её голос? Может, она просто произнесла те же слова, вот меня и переклинило? Это ведь не неопровержимая улика, правда?

Волк вздохнул.

— Но ещё я не должен игнорировать интуицию, верно? — мальчик выплюнул веревочки. — Просто сперва мне нужны доказательства. Или признание, — он помрачнел. — Ещё она _коп_. Шанс облажаться и получить пулю выше, чем я думал, — он рассмеялся без намека на веселье в голосе.

Волк низко рыкнул.

— Я бы так хотел позвонить ему, понимаешь? — из-за вставшего в горле комка голос у мальчика дрогнул.

Волк посмотрел на небо. Луна — тонкий серебристый серп — висела высоко над седыми облаками, проносящимися по ночному покрывалу. Смерть, бледная и молчаливая, не отставала от них. От неё пахло дымом. Она, всё ещё с лицом Лоры, так долго оставалась рядом, что волк будет оплакивать её, если она исчезнет.

Но он видел, что их ждало впереди.

Смерть ни за что не оставит их.

— Я должен _действовать_ , — сказал мальчик. — Я должен.

Волк пошёл рядом с ним.

— Они врали мне, — теперь по голосу он казался куда младше. Совсем ребёнок. — Они говорили, он сможет связаться со мной. Говорили, что я смогу его навещать. Они все вещали, что, если я буду _хорошо_ себя вести, обязательно с ним увижусь, — его губы дрогнули. — А потом повторяли одно и то же: нет, ты подрался в школе. Нет, адвокат считает, что время ещё не пришло. Нет, встреча с ним тебя сильно _расстроит_. Ну так пошли они в жопу, да? Пошли они нахер.

Волк заскулил.

— Мне нужен мой папа, — прошептал Стайлз, и в его голосе проступили плаксивые нотки.

Волк шагал рядом, повесив голову.

Они с мальчиком стая, но им не удается заполнить пустоту внутри, оставшуюся после потерь. И волк, и мальчик многого натерпелись, и это оставило в их сердцах раны. Раны, которые никогда не заживут. Им обоим пришлось учиться дышать через боль, но она не отступала. Она такая же реальная, как луна, как шёпот ветра, как Смерть.

Волк не уверен, чья потеря тяжелее. Его стая мертва. Смерть забрала их навсегда. А отец его мальчика? Жив, но находился где-то далеко. Теперь волк наконец-то понял, что означал этот блеск в глазах. Понял желание мальчика разобраться и разорвать виновника на куски, сжечь весь мир. Его неудержимую злость просто нужно было направить в нужное русло.

Ему казалось, она скоро найдет выход.

В таком случае Стайлзу понадобится его помощь.

Луна оказалась права, приведя к мальчику волка.

Волка и Смерть.


	7. Chapter 7

Стайлз не мог просто так заявиться в полицейский участок с выдуманной идиотской историей о краже кошелька или «айпада», понадеявшись, что Кейт Арджент будет дежурить и примет заявление. Во-первых, по нему сразу видно, что он бездомный, а это вызовет ненужные подозрения. Во-вторых, как обычно даст о себе знать его хваленая удача, поэтому его узнают сразу же, стоит ему только подняться по ступенькам к двери, значит, отправят в приют, едва он только успеет моргнуть.

Вместо опасного похода Стайлз понадеялся застать её в закусочной, он следил из-за угла, откуда хорошо просматривалась стоянка и припаркованные на ней автомобили. Кейт Аржент он не видел несколько дней, что ему показалось странным. Наверное, взяла выходной или отгул. Он снова видел Пэрриша в компании Тары.

Господи.

_Тара._

Когда ему было двенадцать, он по уши втюрился в неё. Она была неповторима — и сейчас такой осталась — и действовала на него странным образом, даже самому себе он не мог объяснить, в чём дело, когда смотрел на неё. Ему просто хотелось верить, что она осталась его Тарой. Хотел думать, что её великолепная улыбка не померкла и не скрывала ничего. Хотелось выбежать из укрытия и наброситься на неё с энтузиазмом двенадцатилетнего Стайлза, которого больше не существовало. Он ушёл, оставив это бледное худое тело с переполнявшей его ненавистью.

Тара была не первой и не последней, кого он узнал. Он видел Рамиреза и Хейга, и его глаза обожгли горячие слёзы при воспоминании о барбекю, которое устраивал отец. Эти ребята тусовались у них во дворе и играли в футбол.

Ранним утром, скорее всего, пятницы, он выглянул из-за угла, осмотрел стоянку на наличие полицейской машины и осознал, что проспал чьё-то прибытие. Он проверил мелочь в кармане. На кофе вполне хватало, значит, можно ещё зайти в туалет, прежде чем официантка погонит прочь. Он заглянул в окошко закусочной; сердце подпрыгнуло, когда он увидел сидевшую за столиком женщину в форме.

Она.

Кейт Арджент.

— Останься тут, — сказал он, обращаясь к псу, и тот недовольно зарычал. — Тебя не пустят внутрь, большой парень.

Тот хотел было схватить его за рукав толстовки, но мальчик освободился, оттёр слюни и оставил друга позади, направившись в закусочную.

Внутри было жарко — намного приятнее, чем на улице. Тепло буквально просачивалось под кожу. Он подошёл к прилавку и занял один из стульев.

— Чёрный кофе, — обратился он к официантке и развернулся, чтобы Кейт Арджент была на виду. Она точно так же просто сидела, потягивая кофе, но Стайлз мог голову дать на отсечение, что с ней персонал обращался по-другому. На самом деле даже справедливо. От неё же не разило на всё помещение.

Стилински размышлял, удастся ли завести с ней разговор или лучше всё-таки расспросить о ней персонал, когда она уйдет. Он не считал себя настолько ловким, чтобы стянуть её кошелек. Может, достаточно будет просто ещё раз услышать её голос и сравнить с тем, из воспоминаний, или нет? 

Он оставил кофе и подошёл к её столику, ощущая, как сердце испуганной голубкой забилось в горле.

— Привет.

Она подняла глаза и смерила его пристальным взглядом с головы до ног.

— Чем могу помочь?

_Расскажи, почему подставила моего отца._

— Эм, — Стайлз изобразил смущённую улыбку. — Извините, это странно и… Блин. Я просто хотел вас поблагодарить за то, что вы выполняете свою работу. Вот. Типа следите за порядком и защищаете граждан. Это всё.

Она изогнула светлую бровь.

— Ла-а-адно.

— Я не хотел отвлекать вас во время перерыва, — продолжил Стайлз, — но никто ведь не благодарит полицейских, да? Так вот, да, это я хотел сказать.

Она сочувственно улыбнулась, наверное, приняла его за дурачка. Довольно неплохо, ведь именно такое впечатление он старался произвести.

— Ну, я ценю твой поступок. Большое спасибо.

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу.

Это она.

Это сто процентов она.

Тот же самый слащавый голос. Слишком сладкий, чтобы воспринимать всерьёз, со скрытой угрозой.

Абсолютно точно.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, зная, что уже израсходовал имевшееся у него время. — Хорошей ночи, мэм.

— И тебе, дорогуша.

Она проводила его взглядом до двери.

***

Мальчик сильно нервничал, когда вернулся в переулок. Он достал нож из кармана и выбросил лезвие. Сел на картонку и начал бить её ножом, снова и снова. У него дрожали ноги.

Он походил на витавшее в воздухе напряжение перед бурей. 

Он — квинтэссенция энергии, жизни и предвкушения.

Он как гром перед первым раскатом, как молния за секунду до появления на небе.

Все равно что стихийное бедствие. 

Его глаза были скрыты капюшоном. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Он проткнул картон ещё несколько раз.

— Это она, — сказал он волку. — Это _она_. Я знаю.

Он, задыхаясь, сухо рассмеялся.

— Господи. Я так сильно хочу убить её, понимаешь? Я _могу_. Бьюсь об заклад, у меня выйдет.

Волк не сомневался в стойкости своего мальчика.

— Только как это поможет моему папе? — Стайлз нахмурился и пожевал нижнюю губу. — У меня есть только один шанс. Я не могу облажаться.

Его запах стал резким и терпким. От него пахло страхом.

— Но мне нужно… нужно что-нибудь _сделать_.

Через минуту волк различил ещё один запах. Сладкие духи и кожа. Волк узнал её ещё до того, как услышал шаги и хруст стекла под подошвами ботинок.

Её запах ударил в нос, заставил внутренности сжаться в тугой комок. Поток воспоминаний нахлынул огромной волной, грозя просто смять, разорвать на части, содрать плоть с костей и не оставить ничего, кроме повисшего в воздухе протяжного воя мучений.

Когда-то она для него была целым миром. 

Но потом она предала его.

Волк низко пригнулся к земле и встал между мальчиком и женщиной, вкус крови которой собирался ощутить на языке.

_Кейт._

***

Неожиданно пёс низко зарычал, и Стайлз похолодел.

Всё ещё сидя на заднице, он повернулся, чтобы увидеть вход в переулок. Единственный вход. 

Кейт Арджент, помощница шерифа, стояла в проходе, освещенная тусклым светом уличного фонаря.

— Тебя как ветром сдуло, не так ли, милый? — поинтересовалась она, указав на мальчишку дулом пистолета. — Полагаю, теперь я знаю, почему, — её губы разошлись в ухмылке. — Снова здравствуй, Дерек. Ты не очень-то хорошо выглядишь.

 _Что?_ Стайлз моргнул. Это не его имя.

Она залилась смехом.

Стайлз прирос к месту.

Но не пёс.

Он прыгнул, щелкнув зубами.

Она выстрелила.

***

Кейт Арджент, давя коленом ему на спину, вжимала Стайлза лицом в асфальт. Она так сильно вывернула его руки, что ему показалось, будто бы кости не выдержат и просто треснут. Боль ослепила его. Он не мог толком дышать, сквозь застилавшие глаза слезы он видел лежавшего рядом с проходом пса. От крови кое-где слипся мех. Он не двигался.

— Что он рассказал тебе, малыш? — спросила Кейт, наклонившись к нему.

Стайлз не мог даже вздохнуть.

— Что он тебе _сказал_?!

О ком она? О его отце? О телефонном звонке? Стайлз попытался покачать головой. Он моргнул, из-за слёз картинка перед глазами смазалась. Буквально через несколько секунд переулок осветили автомобильные фары, когда рядом остановилась полицейская машина.

Ботинки застучали по асфальту.

— Кейт? — раздался голос другого копа, того самого, с наивным видом. Пэрриша. — Какого чёрта тут происходит?

— Этот пацан натравил на меня свою собаку, — ответила женщина. — Я пристрелила её.

— Господи!

Стайлз хотел попытаться сделать маленький глоток воздуха, но не вышло. Он начал задыхаться.

— Так. Ладно, хватит. Отпусти его.

Стайлза накрыла паническая атака, когда копы заставили его подняться на ноги. Он не заметил, как на запястьях сомкнулись наручники. Щека, на которой он содрал кожу, кровоточила, и на это тоже он не обращал внимания. Ему не хватало воздуха. Давление на грудную клетку всё росло и росло, будто бы его зажали в тиски, а легкие схлопывались. Мир на периферии зрения начал меркнуть.

Почему…

Почему она просто взяла и пристрелила его пса?

Стайлз ничего не видел из-за слёз.

— Парень? — спросил Пэрриш. — Эй, малец, ты с нами?

Стайлз не мог взять над собой верх. Бесполезные легкие не работали, и ему не хватало воздуха. Паника железной хваткой обхватила горло, и он пытался вырваться.

Бесполезно.

Что только что произошло?

Он не мог _дышать_.

— Малыш? — снова обратился к нему Пэрриш. — Эй, парень?

Стайлз упал на колени. Он ощущал дрожание каждой косточки в теле, и перед глазами всё побелело от новой яркой вспышки боли.

— У него гипервентиляция, — сказал Пэрриш, но этого не могло быть, потому что Стайлз попросту не мог набрать _достаточно_ воздуха. — Успокойся, парень. Тише.

Стайлз рыдал, пытался вырваться, но с заломанными за спиной руками, перехваченными наручниками, далеко ему не уйти. Он постарался подползти к своему псу, но Пэрриш без труда остановил его.

Кейт возвышалась над телом животного со странной полуулыбкой на лице.

Стайлз был на середине панической атаки, лишённый нормального поступления кислорода, на грани отключки, балансировал на грани между осознанием происходящего и бессознательным состоянием. В его голове витала одна ясная мысль: Кейт Арджент — монстр. Демон. Она куда более жестока, чем Стайлз мог себе представить, и это была самая большая ошибка в его жизни. Она как олицетворение каждой чёрной кляксы, запятнавшей его душу, и она хотела уничтожить всё, что Стайлз когда-либо любил.

Она раздавит его ногой, точно букашку.

Его отец, дом, вся _жизнь_ , и теперь — пёс.

И эта сука даже не смогла правильно назвать его по имени.

Стайлза душили слёзы.

***

Волк через полуприкрытые глаза смотрел, как мальчика увел мужчина в форме и посадил на заднее сидение полицейской машины. Через минуту он уехал, увозя с собой мальчика. Волк видел, как близко оказалась Смерть. Сначала она походила на размытый силуэт, но она приближалась и приближалась, открывая рот.

Смерть вечно голодна.

Кейт стояла над ним. Она тыкала его в живот носком ботинка и сильно давила на отверстие от пули. Волк был слишком слаб, чтобы даже заскулить. Кейт улыбалась.

— Это ведь _ты_ , Дерек, да? Посмотри на себя, мерзкий кусок дерьма.

Волк вздохнул. Смерть опустилась перед ним на колени.

_Лора._

— Ты пытался напасть на меня, Дерек, — сказала Кейт, в её глазах сиял озорной огонек. — По кодексу я вправе начинить тебя аконитом и смотреть, как ты подыхаешь, — она склонила голову набок. — Мне кажется, тебе бы это даже понравилось в каком-то смысле, как думаешь?

Волк пытался зарычать.

Нет. Теперь у него есть мальчик. Он должен выжить, чтобы защитить его.

— Но я придумала кое-что получше, дорогуша. Мне так хочет ещё раз увидеть твое симпатичное личико, прежде чем ты умрёшь.

Смерть наклонилась ближе и обдала его холодным дыханием. 

Кейт достала из кармана телефон. Она набрала номер и, с ухмылкой глядя на волка, ожидала ответа.

— Отец? Ни за что не угадаешь, кого я нашла спустя столько лет.

Волк закрыл глаза. Смерть вытянула руку и запустила пальцы в его мех. Её прикосновения были такими же холодными, как лёд. 

Ему показалось, что где-то далеко он расслышал вой.


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз пришёл в себя, приоткрыл глаза и увидел бежевые панели на потолке. Он почувствовал привычный всплеск страха из-за нахождения в незнакомом месте и попытался подняться, однако что-то помешало. Услышав лязг металла, он повернул голову и обнаружил себя пристёгнутым к кровати.

Моргнул.

Его доставили в больницу. Холодный воздух был пропитан антисептиком. К груди у него были приклеены круглые липучки, к указательному пальцу левой руки прикрепили пульсоксиметр. Монитор, находившийся рядом с кроватью, начал пикать всё быстрее и быстрее.

На нём всё еще были джинсы и носки, но куда подевались футболка с толстовкой? Кроссовки? И нож? И…

И его _пёс_.

Стайлз поднёс ладонь ко рту в попытке заглушить рвущиеся наружу слёзы. Он вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась; загремели наручники, проехавшись по креплению.

Вошла мама Скотта.

Она едва заметно улыбнулась, обходя кровать, и это стало последней каплей. Боль накинулась на него, истерика подступала ближе, он хотел отвернуться, забраться куда-нибудь подальше, свернуться калачиком, подтянув колени к груди, ради сохранения той малой частички оставшегося у него достоинства.

Миссис МакКолл ни в чем не виновата. Она наклонилась к подростку и обняла.

— Все хорошо, Стайлз. У тебя случилась паническая атака, ты пробыл без сознания какое-то время, но здесь ты в безопасности. Всё будет в порядке.

От неё немного пахло больницей, но больше — гелем, который Стайлз использовал, когда мылся в их душе, теплом и безопасность. Он тоже обнял её в ответ одной рукой и заплакал, уткнувшись в её плечо.

— Она убила мою собаку!

Миссис МакКолл вздрогнула, и Стайлз вспомнил, что их с псом знакомство вышло не очень удачным, хотя женщина ничего не сказала.

— Ох, милый, мне очень жаль.

— Он защищал меня. Он спасал меня. Когда я болел, он приносил мне еду.

—  _Ох_ , — она крепче обняла его. — О, Стайлз.

Дверь в палату снова открылась.

Мелисса выпрямилась, она нахмурилась, посмотрев на вошедшего мужчину.

— Лучше бы ты пришел, чтобы снять наручники с этого ребенка, Джордан.

Этот внезапный порыв защитить его только усилил боль в груди Стайлза. Это всё равно что эхо внутри пустой пещеры — места, которое занимали близкие люди. Мама. Папа. Собака.

Пэрриш подошел ближе, доставая ключи.

— Мне нужно было воспользоваться туалетом, Мелисса, и я не хотел, чтобы он меня провёл.

— Я под арестом? — спросил Стайлз.

Полицейский ответил не сразу. Сначала освободил его от наручников, потом встал позади Мелиссы.

— Да.

Мелисса вскинула подбородок.

— За что?

— Нападение с применением холодного оружия, — ответил Пэрриш.

— Но я не… — Стайлз вспомнил о ноже, но полицейский, разумеется, не его имел в виду. — Я не говорил ему нападать.

— А Кейт сказала другое, — парировал полицейский.

Ну конечно же другое, потому что Кейт Арджент — гребаная лгунья.

Пэрриш отстегнул наручники и повесил их на свой ремень. Он вздохнул.

— Послушай, я уверен, она не захочет оформлять заявление, если ты нам поможешь.

— Она пристрелила мою собаку, — сказал Стайлз. — С какого хера я должен ей помогать?

— Хочешь отправиться в колонию для несовершеннолетних? — поинтересовался Джордан. Выражение его лица было скорее обеспокоенным, чем разозлённым. — Тебе светит колония, понимаешь? Ты несовершеннолетний. Так почему бы тебе не начать разговор со своего имени, чтобы мы могли поскорее отправить тебя домой, где ты должен быть?

— Джейми Уильямс, — сказал Стайлз. Имя распространенное. Наверное, такое же, как Джон Смит, но меньше похоже на враньё. Стайлз за четыре года повстречал дохрена этих Джеймсов Уильямсов, вот пусть копы тоже на них посмотрят.

Он заметил на себе взгляд миссис МакКолл. Она поджала губы, но не произнесла ни слова.

— Откуда ты, Джейми? — дальше расспрашивал Пэрриш.

Стайлз просто пожал плечами.

У Пэрриша был тот же самый терпеливый взгляд, как у его отца, который он использовал с теми, кого называл «трудными клиентами». Отец всегда говорил, что хороший коп не принимает близко к сердцу, когда с ними не хотят идти на контакт. Пэрриш, видимо, был из того же теста. Справедливый и с хорошим запасом терпения.

— Есть причина, по которой ты не хочешь отвечать на этот вопрос? — Пэрриш смотрел на него своим проницательным взглядом. — Проблемы дома?

— Никаких, — ответил Стайлз.

Пэрриш медленно кивнул.

— Если это так, я позвоню людям, которые тебе помогут.

Нет уж. Служба опеки целых четыре года помогала ему, спасибо. Он никогда не будет одной из их успешных историй. Он знает, что есть хорошие приемные семьи. Они должны быть. Просто Стайлзу всегда так везёт, да? Он никогда не будет для кого-то блестящим сыночком. Потому что тянет за собой ебаную тучу воспоминаний, как подволакивающий ногу калека.

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Хорошо. Я думаю, мы поговорим об этом в участке.

— Наверное, — согласился он.

— Джордан, — вступила в разговор миссис МакКолл. — У него явное обезвоживание и истощение. Врачи хотят подержать его в больнице хотя бы до следующего утра. Мне всё равно, если хочешь, притащи сюда стул и сиди в коридоре всё это время, но тебе нужно уйти и дать ему поспать, понял?

Пэрриш вздохнул.

— Иди, — с нажимом сказала женщина. — Уходи. Присядь где-нибудь.

Он ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Вы часто ставите копов на место? — тихо спросил у неё Стайлз.

— Только когда они этого заслуживают, — она наморщила лоб. — Приведи мне хотя бы одну реальную причину, по которой я не должна сообщать ему твое настоящее имя, Стайлз.

— Если они снова отправят меня в приют, снова начнут мне врать, — сказал Стайлз. Аппарат пикал в такт участившемуся от волнения сердцебиению. — Подыщут мне место в самой заднице мира, в самой дерьмовой семейке, в которой какой-то мужик будет каждую ночь стоять на пороге спальни, пялиться на меня и дрочить, — он опустил взгляд, чтобы не видеть ужаса и отвращения на её лице. — Знаете, что самое смешное? Мне было плевать, пока была возможность встретиться с отцом.

Миссис МакКолл крепко сжала его пальцы.

— Я мог бы быть лучшим ребёнком в мире, если бы они разрешили, — сказал подросток. Это была правда. Он позволил бы бойфренду приемной матери делать что угодно, если бы взамен получил что-нибудь соответствующее. — Только они наказывали либо меня, либо его, у них всегда была причина, по которой нам нельзя видеться.

Он сглотнул вставший в горле комок.

— Однажды я доехал до Фресно, прежде чем они сообщили, что визит отменён.

Он заметил в глазах миссис МакКолл вспышку осознания, прежде чем она задала вопрос.

— Стайлз, где твой папа?

— Мендота, — Стайлз снова сглотнул. — Заключен с тридцати восьми до сорока трех лет.

— О господи, — произнесла миссис МакКолл, приложив руки ко рту. Нет, это было не осознание, а узнавание. — О мой бог. Твое настоящее имя не Стайлз, ведь так? Ты сын Клаудии Стилински! Ты её Мисчиф!

***

Было время, когда Стайлза в лицо узнавала большая часть медсестер Мемориальной больницы Бикон Хиллз. Тогда ему было восемь. Мисчиф по имени, говорили иногда они, и Мисчиф по натуре*.

Воспоминания — забавная штука.

Они похожи на странный паззл, состоящий из маленьких кусочков, обрывков, перемешанных между собой и наложенных один на другой.

Вероятно, Мечислав Стилински сделал что-то такое, что отразилось в памяти Мелиссы МакКолл. Он несколько месяцев буквально жил в больнице, а потом превратился лишь в призрачное воспоминание — этот бедный мальчик, потерявший сначала мать, а затем — отца, — но этого хватило, чтобы надолго сохраниться в её воспоминаниях.

И теперь эти маленькие кусочки встали на свое место.

— Мой отец не делал этого, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Не делал. Я вернулся, чтобы доказать это. Пожалуйста, не говорите им, кто я. Умоляю вас.

***

Миссис МакКолл молчала долго. Она крепко держала подростка за руку и большим пальцем поглаживала костяшки его пальцев. Стайлз понятия не имел, о чём она думала, не знал, что она собиралась сказать Пэрришу.

Она наклонилась; локон, выбившийся из копны волос, коснулся щеки Стайлза.

— Через двадцать минут в другом отделении начнется переполох. Я попрошу Пэрриша помочь. Воспользуйся чёрным ходом.

Она отпрянула, и Стайлз моргнул, глядя на неё.

— Ты понял? — спросила она, прежде чем наклонилась к полу. Через пару секунд поиска достала сумку. — Твоя одежда и обувь. Стайлз, ты понял, что я тебе только что сказала?

— Д-да, — ответил мальчик, думая, что это просто не могло происходить на самом деле. — Понял.

Она стиснула его руку.

— Не заставляй меня пожалеть о своём решении, Мисчиф.

Стайлз кивнул и свободной рукой стёр слёзы.

— Никогда.

***

— Поверить не могу, что моя мама сделала это, — сказал Скотт около часа спустя. Он произносил эту фразу с тех пор, как подобрал Стайлза на парковке около больницы, и каждый раз на новый манер с разными оттенками недоверия и восхищения.

Он притащил подушку и одеяло вниз.

В подвале царил беспорядок, но там, вместе с коробками и другими ненужными вещами, стоял старый раскладывающийся диван, и выглядел он намного удобнее того, на чём Стайлзу приходилось спать на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев.

— Мне очень жаль твою собаку, — сказал Скотт.

Стайлз рассказал ему только самое необходимое: полицейские пристрелили его пса, и потом он сбежал от них. Он просто не мог выдать больше информации, потому что находился в шоковом состоянии и чувствовал, что, если хоть на секунду задумается о том, что значил для него пёс…

Он отмёл эту мысль. Ему не хотелось плакать на глазах у Скотта.

В доме МакКоллов он провел достаточно времени, чтобы принять душ и переодеться в чистую одежду, пока его собственная была в стиральной машинке. Он наблюдал, как Скотт готовил для него постель.

Стайлз натянул кроссовки. Он ощущал сложенный в несколько раз листок бумаги, упиравшийся в стопу. Кто бы ни раздевал его в больнице, они не догадались проверить обувь. Наверное, все-таки медсестры, а не Пэрриш.

Нож, естественно, был утрачен насовсем.

Он надеялся, что Скотт не заметил, что он находился в обуви.

Потому что, чёрт подери, Стайлз _хотел_ остаться в этом доме. В нём было удобно, тепло, уютно, но МакКоллы оказались втянуты в это и сами стали соучастниками. И еще…

И еще в полиции служили далеко не глупые люди. У них не займёт много времени выяснить, кто стоял за его исчезновением. Стайлз каждую секунду ожидал стука в дверь.

— Хочешь посмотреть фильм или что-нибудь ещё? — с надеждой спросил Скотт. — Можем сделать попкорн.

— Конечно, — ответил Стиллински. — Попкорн будет в самый раз.

Он последовал за подростком наверх.

— Тут такое дело, — как бы невзначай бросил Скотт, — Эллисон проверяла историю в браузере и хотела узнать, почему ты искал информацию о её тёте.

Стайлз едва не запнулся о ступеньку.

— Что?

— Её тётя, — повторил Скотт. — Кейт Арджент.

Стайлзу показалось, будто бы кровь застыла в жилах.

— Ты хочешь в попкорн добавить масло или карамель?

— Ну… масло, наверное? — за стуком собственного сердца в ушах он не сумел расслышать свой голос.

— Отлично, — Скотт направился на кухню. — Так что с тётей Эллисон?

Стайлз побежал к двери.

—  _Стайлз? Стайлз!_

***

На Джефферсон Стрит располагался парк. Там было тихо. Стайлз не настолько туп, чтобы спать на скамейке. Вместо этого он скрылся за манзанитами, посаженными для облагораживания территории.

Было холодно, и Стайлз ощущал себя таким маленьким и таким одиноким, как никогда прежде.


	9. Chapter 9

Стайлз не мог ошиваться рядом с полицейским участком, но должен был каким-то образом выследить Кейт Арджент и узнать, где она жила. У него был только адрес К. и В. Арджентов, которые, если верить информации в Интернете, жили на Парквью Стрит — новой улице, на которой Стайлз совсем не ориентировался.

На ней расположились похожие друг на друга дома, все как один с ухоженными и будто по линейке подстриженными газонами. В открытую бродить по широкой улице, где его могли легко заметить, было не самой лучшей идеей, Стайлз буквально чувствовал, как в домах то и дело шевелились занавески, кто-то приникал к стеклу, пока он проходил мимо. Он представлял летящие в спину недовольные взгляды жителей пригорода, как они хватались за телефоны и набирали номер главного по соседскому дозору. Подросток старался делать вид, что целенаправленно шёл навестить старого друга, а не случайно забрел в квартал. Когда он нашел дом Арджентов, уже начало темнеть.

Чёрный внедорожник и другая машина, очень похожая на автомобиль Эллисон, стояли на подъездной дорожке, поэтому сомнения, что К. и В. Арджент были её родители, отпали сами собой.

Хорошо хоть фамилия у них была не очень распространённой.

В доме через дорогу свет не горел, кусты, высаженные по линии участка, немного выходили за его пределы и затрагивали территорию соседей, и это наверняка противоречило закону, но, на счастье Стайлза, служили хорошим прикрытием. Он проник в чужой двор и спрятался за ними. Теперь он стал практически невидимым, зато ему открывался идеальный вид на дом Арджентов.

Он сел и начал ждать, и в какой-то момент, как ему показалось, даже ощутил прикосновение мокрого носа к своим холодным пальцам.

Он ненавидел Кейт Арджент за то, как она поступила с его отцом, и ненависть к ней за убийство собаки была ничуть не меньше. Она шла откуда-то из глубины и походила на неконтролируемый взрыв чувств, который лишь немного пугал мальчика. Эта дрянь заслужила мучительную смерть, и Стайлз боялся, что решится на убийство. Он не жалел о своем выборе, но боялся. Он был готов сделать всё необходимое и стать тем, кем придётся. 

Несколько машин не спеша повернули на улицу.

Стайлз ощутил прилив паники в тот момент, когда в доме позади неожиданно зажёгся свет, но внутри никого не было видно. Наверное, хозяева куда-нибудь уехали и установили таймер, валявшиеся на лужайке старые газеты только подтверждали его теорию. Вполне возможно, забыли отписаться от рассылки.

Стайлз гадал, была ли внутри установлена сигнализация, и задавался вопросом, удастся ли проникнуть внутрь. Он мог голову дать на отсечение, что внутри должно быть тепло.

Когда он был ребёнком, мысль о слежке всегда забавляла его. Вроде как ночёвка с лучшим другом, только нужно всю ночь не спать и перебиваться вредной пищей. В принципе, да, та же самая ночёвка. Отец всегда посмеивался и говорил, что нет ничего веселого в том, чтобы всю ночь провести в машине.

Стайлз мог бы с ним поспорить: это намного приятнее, чем провести ночь, сидя на твердой холодной земле. И ещё он был голоден. Он ничего не ел весь день.

План взломать замок и проникнуть в дом начал казаться всё более привлекательным. Внутри обязательно должна где-нибудь найтись еда, сменная одежда, наверняка там есть горячая вода… и он нарвется на арест за незаконное проникновение в чужое жилище. Мысль заманчивая, но Стайлз не был настолько глуп и отчаян.

Он пожевал верёвочки худи и проигнорировал заурчавший желудок.

Сумерки постепенно переросли в ночь. Ненадолго к Стайлзу присоединился любознательный кот, но тот сразу же убежал, стоило мальчику подозвать.

Он наблюдал за домом Арджентов.

Наверное, он задремал и проснулся, когда входная дверь распахнулась и Эллисон вышла на улицу, на ходу натягивая пальто.

— Я еду заниматься со Скоттом! — крикнула она. — Что ты сделаешь? _Накажешь_ меня?

Её отец, который последовал за ней, выглядел так, будто бы собирался немедленно сделать это, но позже к ним присоединилась женщина с короткими рыжими волосами — мама Эллисон? — и положила ладонь на его плечо, а от выражения её лица у Стайлза внутри всё похолодело.

Эллисон села в машину, завела двигатель и уехала.

Стайлз удивился, почему она не газанула для пущего эффекта.

Её родители вернулись в дом.

Ночь становилась всё холоднее.

Кот так и не вернулся.

***

Стайлз был ужасным агентом. Он, дрожа от холода, проснулся ближе к рассвету. Горло немилосердно саднило, голова болела. Машина Эллисон стояла на месте, и он проспал возвращение девушки. Внедорожник мистера Арджента только что подъехал к дому. Он даже не услышал шум двигателя. Небо посветлело, приобрело нежный синеватый оттенок с редкими вкраплениями оранжевого и розового, означавшие приближавшийся восход солнца.

Стайлз засунул похолодевшие руки под мышки и смотрел, как отец Эллисон выгружал битком набитые сумки из багажника автомобиля. Он снова был весь в чёрном и выглядел как участник отряда специального назначения. Нежели снова был в заповеднике? И как много времени там провел? И, наконец, что же он искал там?

Стайлз припомнил, как Эллисон сказала, что её отец одержим горным львом. Почти смешно. Он в своей амуниции выглядел так, будто бы мог один сразиться с полчищем террористов, но не мог выследить одну дикую кошку? Хотя мистер Арджент только говорил — точнее, одевался — так, но не действовал. Скорее всего, пытался что-то скрыть.

Стайлз видел, как он вошёл в дом. Внутри зажёгся свет на минуту, потом вновь погас. Затем появился в комнате наверху и остался гореть.

Если Эллисон недавно переехала в Бикон Хиллз, значит, её родители тоже. И они не имели отношения к делу бывшего шерифа Стилински, в отличие от Кейт. Кейт, напомнил себе Стайлз, и ещё какая-то крыса из участка. Но точно ясно, что папаша Эллисон — та ещё тёмная лошадка.

Стайлз пригнулся и начал жевать шнурки толстовки в тщетной надежде обмануть пустой желудок.

***

Пугающая рыжеволосая миссис Арджент ушла на работу практически одновременно с дочерью. Чёрный джип оставался на том же месте. Либо мистер Арджент был безработным, либо занимался делами на дому. Стайлз припомнил название компании, которую нашёл в Интернете: «Арджент Тэктикал Солюшнс».

Стайлзу нестерпимо хотелось проникнуть в их дом и найти хоть что-то, что бы могло подсказать место жительства Кейт. Наверное, это пришло после прочтения книжек об Энциклопедии Брауне*, которые он обожал в детстве, но почему-то был уверен, что люди всегда держали под рукой важную информацию о себе. 

Может, всему виной был низкий уровень сахара в крови.

Ладно, почему бы не держать в доме адресную книгу - где-нибудь в кабинете, наверное, в телефоне, где-нибудь ещё, - но Стайлза нельзя назвать удачливым парнем. Вряд ли он может хоть что-то выполнить, не облажавшись ни разу.

Он закрыл глаза и представил, как Кейт вскинула оружие. Раздался звук выстрела. Потом — собачий скулеж и звук удара чего-то тяжелого об асфальт.

Горло сдавило. В глазах защипало.

Какого хера он творит? Слежка за родителями Эллисон не приведёт его ближе к Кейт Арджент. Насколько он знал, они даже не разговаривали.

Это тупо.

 _Стайлз_ тупой.

Он поднялся на ноги и направился в парк. Всё тело ломило.

***

Мусорный бак в парке порадовал Стайлза наполовину съеденным бургером. Он сбросил с него муравьев, притворился, что не замечал кислого запаха майонеза, и съел столько, сколько смог. Следующие двадцать минут пытался не выблевать это на кроссовки.

Отвратительно.

Он заплакал.

***

Той ночью он проснулся, когда к нему пристал наркоман. Когда парень вытащил нож, Стайлз убежал. Он вернулся к дому напротив Арджентов. А куда он ещё мог податься, если подумать?

***

Он просыпался ещё несколько раз до рассвета. Вновь чёрный внедорожник подъехал к дому. На этот раз мистер Арджент прибыл не один. Неподалеку остановился полицейский автомобиль, и Кейт подошла к отцу Эллисон.

— Крис, — позвала она; в её голосе Стайлз уловил намек на улыбку, — всё ещё охотишься?

В темноте Стайлз не разглядел выражения их лиц, а голос мужчины был таким тихим, что он не услышал ответ.

— Ты потерял хватку, старший братик! — весело объявила Кейт и сократила расстояние между ними.

— Разве у тебя нет работы, Кейт? — на этот раз голос его прозвучал громче, и Стайлз понял, что он пытался скрыть раздражение, однако у него не очень хорошо получилось.

— Сегодня по городу только призраки ходят, — сказала женщина. — К тому же я пообещала отцу, что приеду и проверю, есть ли у тебя зацепки, которые приведут нас к альфе. Теперь понятно, что нет.

— Понятно, — безразличным тоном повторил Крис. 

Кейт снова рассмеялась.

— Я слежу за тобой, Крис.

Он не ответил. Только коротко кивнул и дождался, когда она села в машину.

Когда она уехала, он ещё долго смотрел ей вслед, потом вытащил из багажника свое снаряжение и зашёл в дом.

***

Стайлз проверил свою удачу на следующий день в другом мусорном баке и порадовался очередному бургеру. Однако уже через несколько мгновений завтрак оказался на асфальте, и его рвало ещё какое-то время. Он пил воду из фонтанчика в парке, игнорируя явные признаки того, что она не предназначена для питья, и потом всё равно выплюнул её вместе с желчью. После его начало колотить крупной дрожью, хотя он не замерз. Он горел.

Он не помнил, как добрался до дома Скотта. Стайлзу казалось, его мозг просто перегрелся в черепной коробке, но не задумывался, что мог серьезно заболеть, хотя из-за пищевого отравления вряд ли стал чувствовать себя настолько плохо, да? Верно? А вдруг у него менингит или ещё чего похуже? Пусть он и не помнил, каким образом отыскал дорогу к дому Скотта, проснулся именно там, в ванной на втором этаже. 

Мелисса МакКолл отжала тряпку и положила ему на лоб. Стайлза колотила крупная дрожь, которая на секунду передалась ей. 

— У тебя жар, — строго произнесла она. — Я думала, я велела тебе оставаться здесь, Мисчиф.

Это, наверное, была галлюцинация, да? Такой призрак-утешитель, способный облегчить последние мучительные минуты перед забвением. Мило, но ему бы хотелось увидеть рядом маму, а не Мелиссу. Ёбаный реализм.

— Скотт? — позвала женщина, и дверь в комнату приоткрылась.

Столько людей смотрели на него, но Стайлз был слишком слаб, чтобы волноваться о своём внешнем виде.

— Я дала ему тайленол, проследи, чтобы он не утонул.

— Хорошо, — Скотт сменил мать на посту рядом с ванной. — Привет, Стайлз.

Стайлз пошевелил губами, но не был уверен, сказал ли что-нибудь или нет. Вместо этого он какое-то время смотрел на потолок. Краска потрескалась в одном углу. Эти мелкие признаки старости и износа создавали определенный уют, из-за чего он почувствовал себя как дома. 

— Я очень грязный, да? — спросил он спустя какое-то время.

— Что? — переспросил Скотт, нахмурив брови. — Нет, чувак. У тебя очень высокая температура, поэтому мы положили тебя в ванную.

— Вот как, — Стайлз пытался не закрывать глаза. У него под головой лежало мягкое полотенце, и это, пожалуй, самая удобная подушка, когда-либо изобретенная в мире. — Мне было очень плохо.

— Да, это точно, — согласился подросток.

— Как… — Стайлз наморщил нос. — Как я сюда попал? Как нашёл дорогу? И как я дошёл?

— Ты не сам пришёл, — с нотками волнения в голосе произнес Скотт.

— Что?

— Я тебя нашёл, — сказал он. — В парке.

—  _Что?_

Невозможно. Бикон Хиллз был городком небольшим, но _отыскать_ в нем одного-единственного человека? В захудалом парке, свернувшегося под каким-то кустом? Да ни хрена. Быть не может.

Стайлз с недоверием посмотрел на него.

— Как… как ты это сделал?

— Это прозвучит очень, очень и очень странно, приятель, — произнес Скотт, пожевав нижнюю губу. — Наверное, я _учуял_ тебя?

Точно.

Без сомнений, это были предсмертные галлюцинации.

Хотя лежать в ванной было удобно. 

Стайлз закрыл глаза и уснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лерой Браун — мальчик-детектив по прозвищу Энциклопедия из серии детских романов Дональда Соболя.


	10. Chapter 10

Стайлз проснулся вечером. Он лежал на разложенном диване в подвале МакКоллов, едва не задохнувшись под мягким тёплым одеялом. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз ощущал себя так комфортно, но удобство не означало безопасность. Он сбросил одеяло, на секунду задумавшись, кто переодел его во фланелевую пижаму, свесил ноги с дивана, сел и прикрыл глаза, пережидая приступ головокружения и сжимая край тонкого матраса, пока не стало лучше. Затем он поднялся на ноги и схватился за перила.

Вряд ли он произвел так много шума, но Скотт неожиданно появился наверху лестницы. 

— Стайлз! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — отозвался Стайлз, потому что это относительные понятия, верно?

— Мама сварила тебе бульон, — сказал Скотт.

Стайлз проглотил тревогу и последовал за ним на кухню.

— Садись, — приказала Мелисса тем самым тоном, который использовала в разговоре с Пэрришем, и указала на небольшой стол. — Вы оба.

Мальчишки послушно заняли стулья.

— Миссис МакКолл, я…

— Нет, — упрямо перебила она. — Сначала ты поешь.

Она налила в тарелку пару половников супа, подошла к столу и поставила перед Стайлзом куриный бульон с лапшой, который пах намного лучше всего, что он когда-либо ел за последние месяцы, и положила рядом ложку.

— Не торопись, — предупредила она, потом сама села за стол и смотрела, как Стайлз медленно поглощал суп.

Ему удалось прикончить почти половину тарелки к тому моменту, когда у него заболел живот.

— Полиция уже искала тебя здесь, — сказала Мелисса и изогнула бровь. — Джордан Пэрриш умный парень. Поэтому твой побег той ночью, пожалуй, был хорошей идеей.

Стайлз осторожно кивнул.

— Но сейчас, — продолжила она, — это чертовски глупо. В этом нет необходимости. У них нет причин снова искать тебя в нашем доме, и ты, Стайлз, не в том состоянии, чтобы куда-либо уходить.

Стайлз гадал, не почудилось ли ему, что она называла его Мисчифом там, в ванной. Наверное, ему должно было стать больно, но сердце не сжималось при упоминании его детского имени, которым мама часто звала его. Он был не против, если Мелисса тоже хотела так называть его, потому что рядом с ней, ощущая её заботу, снова чувствовал себя ребёнком. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что останешься у нас, — сказала Мелисса. — И, если ты всё-таки убежишь снова, хочу, чтобы ты нашёл способ связаться со мной или Скоттом, чтобы мы помогли тебе с едой и тёплой одеждой.

— Д-да. Хорошо, — согласился Стайлз.

— Но это только на крайний случай, — строго добавила она. — Ты ведь не сбежишь, верно?

— Э-э… Нет?

Скотт несильно ударил его по лодыжке под столом.

— Чувак, скажи нормально.

— Я не собираюсь сбегать.

Удовлетворившись, подросток заразительно улыбнулся.

— Почему вы мне помогаете? — спросил Стайлз, заметив на себе взгляд Мелиссы. — Это ведь не только потому, что вы знали мою маму?

— Я и твоего отца помню, — произнесла она. — Мой бывший муж работает в ФБР.

Стайлз напрягся.

— Он не участвовал в расследовании дела твоего отца, но неоднократно повторял, что что-то ему кажется неправильным. Он говорил, что всё слишком просто, — она взглянула на Скотта и улыбнулась с толикой грусти. — Наши с Рафой взгляды немного расходятся, но он хороший сотрудник. 

Стайлз не мог упустить такую возможность. Раз ФБР проводили расследование по обвинению шерифа в злоупотреблении своими полномочиями, это относилось к окружной юрисдикции. И иметь на своей стороне агента ФБР в таком случае вполне неплохо. Рафаэль МакКолл мог пролить свет на происходящий вокруг хаос, но удастся ли Стайлзу указать ему на Кейт Арджент, не выдав себя? Он всё ещё находился в розыске.

В то же время нужно было быть очень осторожным. Он боялся, что не мог предоставить достаточно веских доказательств, опасался, что слова ребёнка с его репутацией — с психологической травмой, СДВГ, неутешительными отчетами психологов со времени пребывания под опекой о неоднократных побегах, со многочисленными преступлениями во время жизни на улице - не примут во внимание и не заставят власти начать расследование по делу Кейт Арджент. Стайлз помнил только подслушанный четыре года назад телефонный разговор. Это не неопровержимое доказательство, просто пшик, ничто, параноидальный бред психически неуравновешенного ребёнка.

— Сможет ли он… — Стилински нахмурился. — Вы считаете, он может мне помочь?

— Стайлз, ты знаешь что-нибудь о деле своего отца? — мягко поинтересовалась Мелисса.

Стайлз задумался над ответом. Если ответит «да», в дело окажется втянут агент ФБР, который согласится возобновить следствие лишь в случае, если Стайлз предоставит достаточно доказательств, если нет, не факт, что удастся упросить Рафаэля МакКолла упустить тот факт, что он видел паренька, разыскиваемого полицией округа Бикон Хиллз.

У него нет шансов.

Пока нет.

Но скоро они появятся.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Нет, не знаю.

Мелисса положила ладонь на его плечо и сжала.

— Тогда давай просто сосредоточимся на том, чтобы поставить тебя на ноги, хорошо?

— Да, — согласился Стайлз, принимаясь за остатки супа.

***

Мелисса ушла на ночное дежурство в девять часов. Перед этим она убедилась, что Стайлз знает, где найти тайленол, если понадобится, и взяла со Скотта обещание не засиживаться допоздна, потому что на следующий день ему нужно было идти на занятия.

— И ты тоже, Стайлз, — сказала она. — Будет лучше, если ты проснешься пораньше, потому что я собиралась приготовить на завтрак панкейки.

Стайлз кивнул.

Когда она покинула дом, Скотт закрыл дверь на замок. Устроившись со Стайлзом в гостиной, он включил телевизор, чтобы скоротать время за просмотром какой-нибудь передачи, но продолжалось это лишь до тех пор, пока Скотт не решился обратиться к сверстнику:

— Чувак, ты соврал моей маме.

— Нет! — запротестовал Стилински. — Я не собираюсь сбегать!

— Да не в том дело, — сказал МакКолл. — Ты обманул её насчет того, что ничего не знаешь о деле отца, — он нахмурился. — Это имеет какое-то отношение к Кейт Арджент?

— Что?

— Ладно, я расскажу, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Когда ты ушёл, мы с Эллисон хотели понять, где ты можешь быть, ясно?

— Ясно, — осторожно согласился Стайлз.

— Поэтому мы посмотрели, что ты гуглил на её ноутбуке, — объяснил Скотт. — Ты искал информацию о её тёте и пожаре в доме Хейлов.

Стайлз кивнул и потёр грудь в надежде избавиться от давления в грудной клетке.

— Потом Эллисон захотела узнать, причём тут пожар. Она спросила у меня, я ответил, что не знаю, и мы решили посмотреть на остатки дома, — после этих слов парень состроил виноватую мину. — То есть, знаешь, не чтобы мы хотели пощекотать нервишки, как обычно делают дети на Хэллоуин. Мы думали, раз ты так заинтересовался этим случаем, ты тоже мог туда отправиться, чтобы найти какую-то взаимосвязь.

— Мой отец расследовал это дело, — сказал Стайлз.

— Я знаю. Теперь. Но _тогда_ я даже не догадывался об этом. Так вот, мы приехали туда на следующий вечер после твоего побега. Стадо оленей появилось из ниоткуда, будто бы их кто-то спугнул. Мы разделились. Потом меня что-то _укусило_!

— Что? — удивленно переспросил он.

— Не знаю, я только оленей видел. Но укус был глубокий, понимаешь? У меня шла кровь. Эллисон помогла мне наложить повязку, — Скотт потёр ладонью бок. — Мы не хотели ехать в больницу, потому что мама могла догадаться, что мы ездили в лес. Из-за работы в клинике для животных я регулярно делаю уколы от бешенства и всё такое, поэтому мы не волновались, но на следующий день от укуса _ничего_ не осталось. 

— Да быть такого не может. 

— Я знаю! — брови Скотта взлетели к самым корням волос. — Я половину дня провел на «Reddit», перечитывая всякие статьи про галлюцинации. Но это произошло на самом деле, у Эллисон на телефоне осталась фотография укуса на случай, если не перестанет кровить и нам придется поехать в больницу. Она продолжала меня спрашивать, болит или нет, а я был так чертовски напуган, чтобы сказать, что уже все прошло. 

— Это странно, — заключил Стайлз.

— Нет, самое странное в том, что теперь я слышу намного лучше, — продолжил Скотт. — И чувствую запахи. Это помогло мне тебя найти. Я просто вдруг подумал: «Бьюсь об заклад, я отыщу Стайлза по _запаху_ "! И я действительно _смог_! Я просто сконцентрировался на твоем запахе — без обид, но ты бездомный, и от тебя воняет будь здоров, — пошёл в парк и _увидел_ тебя там.

— В жизни так не бывает, — повторил Стайлз, на этот раз медленнее и не так уверенно. 

— В том-то и дело! — воскликнул Скотт. — Пришлось сказать маме, что ты вернулся к клинике. Но, чувак, знаешь, как я понял, что ты соврал ей?

— Как? — на выдохе выдавил Стилински.

Скотт посмотрел на него удивленно и немного напугано.

— Я могу слышать твоё сердцебиение! И оно у тебя чертовски быстрое, когда ты врёшь или боишься!

— Что?

— Да, — сказал он, мотнув головой. — Блин, мне кажется, я с ума схожу!

Кажется, с ними обоими творилось что-то не то.

***

Может, Стайлз повредился умом, слетел с катушек, от жара мозг превратился в жидкую кашицу или то самое заболевание, когда-то убившее его мать, теперь проявилось у него, но сейчас ему было всё равно. У него была крыша над головой, кровать в подвале МакКоллов, собственная зубная щётка, и Мелисса, вернувшись утром с работы, испекла блинчики, как и обещала.

— Не рассказывай маме обо всей этой странной фигне с запахами и сердцебиением, — шёпотом попросил Скотт, пока они уплетали панкейки.

Всё нормально. Стайлз умел хранить секреты.

Он вызвался убрать со стола и помыть тарелки, потому что посудомоечная машина была сломана.

—  _Вот!_ — крикнула Мелисса сыну, когда тот поспешно удалился из кухни. — Вот как должен вести себя воспитанный подросток, Скотт!

Но произнесла она это с улыбкой на губах.

Она встала у раковины, рядом со Стайлзом.

— Сегодня я позвонила другу, который работает в службе опеки. Я не стала называть твоё имя, хотела узнать, что нужно сделать, чтобы стать опекуном. Мне просто нужно обратиться в суд. Я не могу ничего обещать, но ты бы хотел, чтобы я это сделала, верно?

Стайлз сглотнул вставший в горле комок. Кивнул.

В глазах Мелиссы отразилось волнение.

— Процесс может занять несколько месяцев, хотя есть возможность нанять адвоката, чтобы он помог нам ускорить дело. 

Адвоката? Стайлз глянул в сторону сломанной посудомоечной машины. Мелисса мать-одиночка, откуда у неё такие деньжищи?

Она проследила за его взглядом с понимающей улыбкой.

— Вот где Рафа может помочь, хочет он того или нет, — её улыбка померкла. — Ты должен вести себя очень осторожно, чтобы никто не выяснил, что ты живешь у нас, понял? Скотт никому ничего не расскажет в школе, но и тебе придется постараться не попадаться соседям на глаза.

Стайлз кивнул.

— А что насчет, ну, полиции?

— На данный момент они заняты поисками Джейми Уильямса, — ответила женщина. — Стайлз Стилински — пропавший подросток, да? — она изогнула бровь. — Ведь так?

— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз.

— Как только мы разберемся с твоим жильём, мы расскажем обо всём адвокату и узнаем, что он нам посоветует.

Её слова обнадеживали и в то же время пугали. Что ещё больше нагоняло страх, так то, что она помогала бездомному пацану, которого едва знала. Скотт без сомнений впустил его в клинику для животных в ту самую ночь, накормил и отдал свои вещи. Он унаследовал свой альтруизм, самоотверженность и веру в людей от матери. 

— Хочешь попытаться, Стайлз? — спросила Мелисса. — Я знаю, я многого прошу, потому что наш план может не сработать, в таком случае тебе придется вернуться к началу, но ты ведь не можешь жить в нашем подвале до совершеннолетия. Ты должен учиться в школе и вести нормальную жизнь.

У Стайлза не было нормальной жизни столько, сколько он себя помнил.

Но находиться под опекой Мелиссы? В Бикон Хиллз? С возможностью воспользоваться связями агента ФБР, который может помочь? Стайлз знал, что Вселенная не настолько щедра и не предложит лучшего.

— Да, — ответил он. — Я правда хочу рискнуть.

***

Скотт отправился на занятия, получив чёткие наставления никому в школе не рассказывать о Стайлзе. Стилински весь день провел за его компьютером, пока Мелисса отдыхала.

Он скучал по ощущениям тяжести и тепла, исходившего от пса, но не давал грусти шанса одержать верх. Он обратил её в гнев, огонёк, постоянно горевший где-то в районе живота.

Кейт Арджент отправила его отца за решетку и убила собаку.

Стайлз собирался найти способ заставить её сполна расплатиться за содеянное.

Теперь он был в безопасности, в тепле, и Мелисса со Скоттом были на его стороне. Он закрыл несколько вкладок со статьями о пожаре в доме Хейлов, открыл новую и напечатал в поисковой строке: «Острый слух и обоняние».

Ну что же.

Скотт наверняка не беременный, так?

Он добавил к запросу следующие слова: «Рана зажила за одну ночь».

И еще Скотт точно не оборотень.

Стайлз усмехнулся и перешел на «Reddit», не став просматривать мемы, посвященные «Звёздным войнам», которые пропустил за всё время.


	11. Chapter 11

Стайлз был удивлен тем, насколько легко поладил со Скоттом и Мелиссой. У него ни разу не возникало подобного чувства в приёмной семье с тех пор, как его забрали из приюта. Он всегда спрашивал разрешения воспользоваться ванной, боялся взять что-то из холодильника, чтобы приготовить поесть, всегда ощущал себя гостем в чужом доме, следил за своими словами и действиями, и постоянно ощущал зуд под кожей, потому что не мог быть собой. Ничего такого на этот раз не было. Он без труда освоился в уютном жилище МакКоллов, будто бы действительно мог называть его своим домом. С ним не обращались как с лишним, напротив, принимали за равного.

Он скучал по отцу.

И тосковал по собаке.

Он неоднократно плакал перед сном в подушку, но это было нормально. Он переживал горе. Это не от бессилия. Слёзы помогали очиститься, а не служили показателем отчаяния.

За всё время у него появилась куча новой одежды, в основном состоявшей из старых вещей Скотта, из которых он уже вырос. Стайлз, спасибо жестокой жизни на улице, был худым, поэтому спокойно влезал в них. Только ростом он был выше, поэтому штанины джинсов были слегка коротковаты, но Стайлз не обращал на это внимания. Кого он собирался впечатлить?

Он выполнял повседневную работу по дому, пока Мелисса работала и Скотт был в школе. Он гадал, как много времени пройдёт, прежде чем появится ощущение, что стены на него давят. Наверное, должно пройти какое-то время. В доме было тепло и безопасно.

Днями он штудировал материалы по делу отца и беспокоился, не вызовет ли подозрений, если закажет копию материалов онлайн, пока не понял, что ему нужно другое — реальные документы расследования, настоящие, а не отредактированные записи прокурора. В этом ему понадобится поддержка Рафаэля МакКолла, но для начала нужно предоставить веские улики, чтобы заставить его хотя бы задуматься.

Он взял одну из пустых тетрадок Скотта и записал всё то, что ему уже было известно. Информации получилось не так много: имя Кейт Арджент, как она пристрелила пса, адрес её брата, адрес Д. Арджента — могут ли они быть как-то связаны?

Он мысленно вернулся к тому дню, стараясь не поддаться приступу неконтролируемой паники.

_Ну привет, Дерек. Выглядишь ты паршиво._

Только вот Стайлза зовут не Дерек и, насколько он мог судить, никогда прежде не встречался с Кейт Арджент.

Дерек.

Имя показалось ему очень знакомым, оно вонзилось в память и не давало покоя, но Стайлз никак не мог вычленить нужное воспоминание, поэтому решил на время оставить эту мысль.

Стайлз сделал себе чашку кофе — кофеин способен сгладить наиболее раздражающие симптомы СДВГ — и пошёл в гостиную. Он уселся на диване и пробежался взглядом по заметкам.

Ноутбук Скотта стоял на кофейном столике. Подросток просматривал статьи «Вестника». Мистического горного льва до сих пор не поймали.

Он постучал ручкой о подбородок, думая о Кейт Арджент и той фразе, которой она обменялась с отцом Эллисон перед их домом несколько ночей назад:

_«Я пообещала отцу проверить и убедиться, что у тебя есть зацепки, которые могут привести нас к альфе. Видимо, их нет»._

Альфа. Что это значит? Первая буква греческого алфавита. Термин, придуманный одним мудаком, поддерживающим движение феминисток. Название эпизода шестого сезона «Секретных материалов». И в охотничьей терминологии означает самую сильную особь в стае, верно? Да, но горные львы — не стайные животные. Так на кого же на самом деле охотился Крис Арджент?

Стайлз сделал глоток кофе.

Что за чертовщина происходила там, в заповеднике? Крис Арджент гонялся за неведомой тварью, Скотта что-то укусило, и всё это, каждое событие, так или иначе происходило недалеко от руин дома Хейлов, не так ли? Всё это имело отношение к пожару.

Может, Стайлз просто шёл по неверному пути.

Может, ни к чему доказывать, что Кейт Арджент подставила его отца.

Может, нужно выяснить, каким образом она связана с пожаром.

***

Стайлзу нравилось помогать Скотту с домашним заданием. Он скучал по школе. Не по другим подросткам, учителям или ещё чему, просто по самой _учёбе_. Он всегда был странноватым мальчишкой и отличался от других детей. У Скотта был провал в знаниях по биологии, и, хотя прошёл всего месяц, как Стайлз открыл учебник, он с легкостью втянулся.

— Митохондрии — энергетические станции клеток, это всё, что я знаю по биологии! — объявил МакКолл. — И это я узнал из мемов!

Он выглядел таким подавленным, что Стайлз не сдержался и усмехнулся.

— Не волнуйся, Скотти. Нужно поднапрячься, и ты всё сдашь.

— Спасибо, дружище. Сейчас мне нужна любая помощь.

Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Ты до сих пор общаешься с Эллисон?

— Да, — Скотт покраснел. — Жаль, я не могу рассказать ей о тебе, понимаешь? Она говорит, что продолжает ездить по городу и надеется тебя где-нибудь встретить.

Подросток выдохнул и выдавил улыбку.

— Надеюсь, не для того чтобы передать меня в руки копов и её пугающей тётушки, а?

— Нет. Стайлз, она клялась, что ничего не рассказывала своей тёте о знакомстве с тобой. Я ей верю.

— Кейт Арджент посадила моего отца за решетку или, по крайней мере, поспособствовала этому.

— Что? — переспросил Скотт, приоткрыв рот. —  _Серьёзно?_

— У меня нет никаких доказательств, — признался Стилински. — Но я подслушал их телефонный разговор с моим отцом, она хотела, чтобы он бросил расследование пожара в доме Хейлов. Поэтому у меня есть все причины полагать, что она как-то замешана в этом.

— Но это ведь был несчастный случай… Разве нет?

— Мой отец так не думал, — он сцепил пальцы в замок. Узел тревоги, образовавшийся внутри, затянулся туже.

— Святые угодники, — Скотт призадумался, глядя в одну точку. — Кора Хейл в начальной школе училась в классе старше. 

— Я их не знаю, — сказал Стайлз. — Я ходил в Стюарт, а не в общественную школу.

— О-оу, — передразнил Скотт. — Поглядите-ка, ученик частной школы! Какой престиж!

— Моя мама там преподавала, — подросток опустил взгляд на открытый учебник по биологии. — Мы платили сниженные сборы. Это была школа с системой Монтессори, она отлично подходила детям с СДВГ и нулевыми социальными навыками.

Когда он снова поднял взгляд, Скотт выдал обнадеживающую улыбку.

— Как бы там ни было, — он закрыл учебник. — Я никогда не видел Хейлов.

— Кора, кажется, пропала. Я слышал, они так и не смогли найти её тело.

Ещё один кусочек, который никак не вязался с общей картиной пожара. Почему же Хейлы решили укрыться в подвале после взрыва газопроводной трубы? В отчётах пожарного инспектора говорилось, что температура пламени была так высока, что просто не было возможности найти останки. Кору не смогли обнаружить. Как не обнаружили тела других взрослых. И детей, которые находились в доме. Мальчика-подростка. Брата.

Дерек.

_Дерек._

Стайлз потянулся к ноутбуку Скотта.

Дерек Хейл. Шестнадцать лет.

Срань господня.

Стайлз нашёл фотографию подростка в баскетбольной форме команды старшей школы Бикон Хиллз. Парня, который совершенно ничем не походил на Стайлза.

_Ну привет, Дерек. Выглядишь ты паршиво._

Кейт Арджент, должно быть, спятила, или в тот момент в ней заговорило чувство вины.

Он задавался вопросом, могла ли она слышать чужое сердцебиение. 

Если так, это послужило ей хорошим преимуществом.

***

Они заказали пиццу, чтобы быстрее справиться с домашней работой. Между прочим, это научно доказанный факт - еда способствует улучшению умственной деятельности. Правда, расправляясь с пиццей, они ещё и смотрели телевизор, что только отвлекало от работы.

\- Так ты думаешь, тётя Эллисон что-то сделала с Хейлами? – спросил Скотт. 

\- Да, - Стайлз подцепил кусочек пепперони и съел его. – Только так всё приобретает смысл. 

\- Тогда мы должны рассказать моей маме. И папу тоже следует поставить в известность. 

\- Мы не будем этого делать, пока у нас нет доказательств! Если мы обратимся к твоему отцу, он обязан что-то сделать, потому что я числюсь в списке пропавших без вести. И, если не забыл, меня ищет полиция. 

МакКолл откинулся на спинку дивана. 

\- Поверить не могу, что она пристрелила твоего пса. 

Стайлз на мгновение ощутил ставший привычным всполох гнева в районе живота. 

\- Это хреново, чувак. 

Да. Это очень, очень хреново.

***

Они проговорили ещё некоторое время, решая, стоило ли рассказать Эллисон о том, что происходит. Если её тетушка действительно имела отношение к делу Хейлов, то она, очевидно, не лучшая помощница в поиске улик. Скотт уверенно утверждал, что подруге можно доверять. Стайлз не хотел рисковать своей свободой, в итоге тот сдался и предоставил ему возможность самостоятельно выбирать, как поступить.

Стайлз отправился в кровать около полуночи. Он свернулся калачиком под одеялом и думал обо всех тех ночах, которые провёл на улице со своим псом.

Энтропия.

Распад.

Он должен _действовать_.

В то же время он боялся. Всё стало настолько опасным, что он уже опасался двинуться лишний раз.

Подросток отбросил эту мысль куда подальше и ворочался какое-то время. Наверное, потом задремал.

В подвале, под самым потолком, было маленькое окно на уровне земли. Той ночью в небе висела только половина луны, но от неё исходило достаточно света, чтобы бледные лучики проникли сквозь окошко в комнату и наполнили её слабым сиянием.

Мелисса разрешила перебраться в комнату на втором этаже, рядом со спальней Скотта. На данный момент Стайлз делил подвал со стиральной машиной, сушилкой и полками, заставленными старыми настольными играми, коробками с рождественскими украшениями и остальным мелким хламом. Ему не мешал стойкий запах кондиционера для белья.

Он не думал, что спал, когда дверь чуть-чуть приоткрылась, однако испуганно вздрогнул.

— Стайлз? — донёсся из темноты шепот Скотта. — Ты не спишь?

— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Стайлз.

Лестничные ступеньки скрипели под весом Скотта, пока он спускался.

Стайлз сел. МакКолл встал прямо перед ним, переступил с ноги на ногу, и даже в слабом лунном свете было заметно, насколько он был бледен и встревожен. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Стайлз.

— Ты тоже _слышишь_ это? — спросил подросток и тряхнул головой, точно собака после принятия ванны.

Стайлз прислушался к тишине на пару мгновений.

— Слышу что?

Скотт наморщил нос и склонил голову набок.

—  _Вой?_

Стайлз снова напряг слух.

— Чувак, не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— Я из-за него проснулся.

МакКолл задышал быстро и неглубоко, начиная паниковать.

Несколькими часами ранее Мелисса, прежде чем уйти на работу, показала Стайлзу, где лежал ингалятор.

— Тебе нужен ингалятор?

— Н-нет, — вопрос, казалось, отвлек его и помог справиться с волнением. Он выдохнул, глубоко и расслабленно. — Нет, я в порядке, — и, наморщив лоб, спросил: — _Как_ такое может быть?

— Давай… Давай просто поднимемся наверх и найдём твоё лекарство, хорошо?

Он кивнул.

— Думаю, со мной творится что-то не то. Я в этом уверен. Что-то изменилось во мне.

— С тобой всё в порядке, — сказал ему Стайлз.

Скотт усмехнулся — нервно, находясь на грани истерики.

— Я _слышу_ , когда ты врёшь!

Стайлз положил руку на сердце.

— Это невозможно, Скотт.

— Я знаю, — МакКолл запустил пальцы в волосы. — Я знаю, как это звучит.

А потом неожиданно замер и повернулся, глядя в подвальное окно.

Стайлз проследил за его взглядом.

Какая-то тёмная тень упала на него. 

— Ты тоже… — прошептал он.

_Ты тоже это видишь?_

Но не смог издать ни единого звука.

Потому что, когда он повернул голову, собираясь посмотреть на Скотта, увидел, что его глаза приобрели золотистый цвет.

Сонный паралич.

Воображение.

Лобно-височная деменция.

Кошмар.

Только Стайлз какой-то частью сознания понимал, что, что бы ни происходило, это было в сотню, в тысячу раз страшнее любого кошмара, потому что знал наверняка: всё происходило в реальности.

Там, снаружи, ночную тишину прорезал вой — громкий и раздавшийся ужасающе близко. Стайлз вздрогнул, почувствовав пробежавшую по спине волну мурашек. Звук будто бы поглотил всё остальное на несколько секунд, и Стайлз знал, что бессилен перед издававшим его зверем. 

А потом всё снова смолкло.

Тень, закрывавшая окно, исчезла.

Глаза Скотта больше не сияли цветом расплавленного золота.

— Всё закончилось, — прошептал он. — Срань господня, что это только что _было_?

Но Стайлз, посмотрев на него, подумал другое: «Во что ты превратился, Скотти?»


	12. Chapter 12

Стайлз со Скоттом устроили в гостиной временный лагерь и вскоре добрались до «Нетфликса». Стайлз знал, как это называется. Отрицание. Попытка заглушить ненужные мысли, забить мозг чем-то нормальным — сериалом «Парки и зоны отдыха», попкорном и газировкой — и позабыть о том, что произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Стайлз с отцом стали в этой игре настоящими мастерами, когда заболела Клаудия и потом, когда её не стало. Стайлз до сих пор не мог смотреть «Ночь в музее», не пытаясь подавить накатывающие волной чувство страха. Он не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз шериф смеялся, и его голос не казался надтреснутым. Но они продолжали так жить, играя свои роли. Двигались дальше. Притворялись, что ничего не произошло, пока наконец-то не пришли в относительную норму. Или просто изменились — суть не столь важна. А потом реальность снова ударила по ним.

Энтропия.

Все эти ночи, что они с отцом сидели перед телевизором и делали вид, что, пока следят за действиями героев на экране и смеются над шутками, не замечают, как рассыпался их мир.

Глаза Скотта сменили цвет на желтый.

Он мог слышать чужое сердцебиение.

Он выследил Стайлза по запаху в целом городе.

В ту ночь что-то бродило возле дома и _выло_.

Неужели не понятно, что отрицание не сможет вечно сдерживать этот поток?

Стайлз потянулся к ведерку с попкорном.

— Скотт?

Подросток с тревогой посмотрел на него, будто бы знал, что он собирался разрушить их хрупкий мир.

— Что?

Сонный паралич.

Воображение.

Лобно-височная деменция.

Кошмар.

Удивительно, как человеческий мозг пытается объяснить непонятные вещи с точки зрения здравого смысла. Забавно, насколько тяжело забыть о том, чего не в состоянии объяснить.

Скотт не какой-нибудь монстр.

Мама Стайлза не умерла.

Всё будет хорошо.

Стилински с хрустом раскусил попкоринку.

— Мы должны посмотреть серию с Малышом Себастьяном.

Скотт наградил его благодарной улыбкой и, взяв пульт, перешёл в меню «Нетфликс».

Стайлз смотрел телевизор, но куда больше его занимали собственные мысли.

Распад.

Пока одни вещи разваливаются на кусочки, другие в это время встают на свои места.

Ночь постепенно сменилась рассветом.

***

— Только _не_ говорите мне, что вы всю ночь так просидели, — произнесла Мелисса МакКолл, вернувшись домой с работы и недовольно посмотрев на мальчишек. Те обменялись друг с другом виноватыми взглядами. — Скотт, лучше бы ты решил встать пораньше и посмотреть что-нибудь утром, перед школой.

— Да мы так и сделали, — начал оправдываться тот, но обманывать у него выходило из рук вон плохо. Стайлз знал его всего лишь несколько недель и успел очень хорошо изучить его. К тому же красный румянец на его щеках служил явным признаком лжи. 

— Поторопись, иначе опоздаешь на уроки, — сказала Мелисса.

Скотт едва ли не взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж, чтобы переодеться.

Затем она перевела на Стайлза свой разочарованный взгляд.

— Постарайся продержаться на ногах до вечера, пожалуйста, — она вздохнула. — Ты не ходишь в школу, и тебе не о чем волноваться, но сейчас тебе нужно заботиться о своем здоровье как никогда. Ты до сих пор истощен и восстанавливаешь силы после болезни. Ночной киномарафон и попкорн тебе не помогут. В следующий раз думай над своим выбором, Стайлз.

Мальчик понимал, что ему только что прочитали один из типичных нотаций взрослых, но всё равно ощутил прилив нежности после её слов. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать и расплылся в кривоватой улыбке.

— Что? — спросила Мелисса. — Что такое, Стайлз?

— Извините, — их взгляды пересеклись, и он поспешно опустил глаза в пол. — Сейчас вы так похожи на маму.

— Ну… — она села рядом с ним на диван. — Это моя работа.

— Так много времени прошло, — пробормотал Стилински.

Она отыскала его руку и сжала её.

— Ничего, что я так с тобой обращаюсь?

Он полюбил эту женщину. По-настоящему полюбил.

— Всё нормально, — ответил он, всё ещё не решаясь поднять глаза. Да, она уже видела его в более худшем состоянии, когда он рыдал у неё на плече в больнице, но это же не значит, что он каждый день может выглядеть таким жалким, верно? Мужчина должен иметь чувство собственного достоинства, а Мелисса позволяла ему держаться, и Стайлзу это нравилось.

Она ещё раз сжала его пальцы.

— Хорошо.

Они ещё долго просидели на диване вот так, вдвоём.

***

Когда Скотт уже собирался уходить, Стайлз подошёл к нему.

— Скажи Эллисон, что я у тебя.

— Что? — переспросил МакКолл, нахмурившись. — А ты уверен?

Нет. Ни капли.

— Да, — вместо этого сказал подросток.

Взгляд Скотта опустился ниже. Точно, подумал Стайлз, он пытался определить по сердцебиению, вранье это было или нет. 

— Я ни в чём не уверен, — признался он. — Но, даже если мы ничего не делаем, почва всё равно уходит у нас из-под ног.

Потом он весь день пялился в щель между шторами, пока Мелисса спала.

Прошёл ли у Скотта совместный урок с Эллисон? Разговаривал ли он с ней? Успел ли передать его слова? Доложила ли она обо всём _Кейт_?

Стайлз вздрагивал каждый раз, когда мимо проезжала машина, и его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Он сидел в ожидании, когда раздадутся на крыльце шаги полицейского и настойчивый стук в дверь.

Но никто не пришёл.

Когда Скотт вернулся домой после школы, Стайлз чувствовал себя так, будто бы весь день задерживал дыхание.

***

Когда миссис МакКолл ушла на работу, Эллисон зашла повидаться. Она так крепко обняла Стайлза, что ему почудился треск собственных рёбер.

— Я так волновалась за тебя! — воскликнула девушка.

— Что твоему отцу нужно в заповеднике? — сразу спросил у неё Стилински.

Она на секунду впала в ступор, потом у неё на лбу появилась складочка.

— Что?

— Извини. Совершенно нелогичный, но в то же время важный вопрос. Что он там ищет? На кого охотится?

Эллисон изогнула бровь.

— На горного льва, полагаю?

Нет, подумал Стайлз, на _альфу_.

Она склонила голову набок.

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Стайлз. Он попытался прочесть выражение её лица и следил за Скоттом, который с тревогой во взгляде наблюдал за разговором, боясь, насколько _неправильно_ всё могло повернуться. — Эллисон, я думаю, твоя тетя причастна к пожару в доме Хейлов.

Сотня эмоций отразилась у неё на лице, прежде чем она взяла верх над собой.

— О чём ты? — недоверчиво переспросила она.

— Я слышал, как она говорила по телефону с моим отцом. Она угрожала ему и хотела, чтобы он отказался от расследования.

— Оу, — девушка отступила на шаг. Натянуто улыбнулась. — Вот как.

Стайлз обеспокоенно следил за ней.

— Ты веришь отцу и отказываешься признавать его виновным, поэтому решил оклеветать мою тётю, верно? — девушка поджала губы.

— Всё не так, — ответил Стилински, хотя возможность, что дела обстояли именно так, оставалась. Вот именно так. Что Стайлз перепутал, ошибся, бредил, что электрические сигналы, поступавшие в мозг, передавались неверно, и нейронные связи походили на сломанную рождественскую гирлянду.

— Мне жаль твоего пса, Стайлз, — смягчившись, сказала Эллисон.

— Это не из-за него, — сказал парень, почувствовав, как из-за слёз защипало глаза. — Всё намного сложнее. Это не попытка отомстить за него, это…

Внезапный стук в дверь привлёк их внимание.

На секунду дом погрузился в тишину, а потом раздалось:

— Полицейский департамент Бикон Хиллз. Откройте дверь.

***

Джордан Пэрриш даже выглядел немного опечаленным, когда застегивал наручники на запястьях подростка. Тот считал, что Пэрриш делал это ради Мелиссы, а не ради него, потому что у миссис МакКолл могли появиться серьезные проблемы. 

— Я ничего не говорила! — кричала Эллисон, пока у неё по щекам текли слёзы, а Пэрриш вёл Стайлза к машине. — Я этого не делала!

Не имело значения, кто его сдал, разве нет? Результат один и тот же.

— Я позвоню маме! — пообещал ему Скотт. — И папе! Говори только в присутствии адвоката!

Стайлз кивнул.

— Пригни голову, — сказал Пэрриш, помогая ему забраться на заднее сидение машины.

Дверь закрылась. Через минуту молодой коп сел на место водителя и повернул ключи в замке зажигания. Он следил за Стайлзом через зеркало заднего вида.

— Эй, Джейми. Не всё так плохо, как ты думаешь, пойми это, ладно? — он слабо улыбнулся. — Чем быстрее мы сможем всё выяснить, тем быстрее закончится для тебя этот кошмар.

Стайлз сглотнул и повернул голову в сторону, смотря, как за поворотом исчезала улица Скотта. Он моргнул, и картинка перед глазами расплылась на несколько секунд. Короны света окружали уличные фонари. Он снова сморгнул слёзы и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

— Кто вам сказал, где меня искать? — спросил он хриплым голосом.

— Получили анонимный звонок.

— У миссис МакКолл будут проблемы?

— За неё не беспокойся.

Пэрриш не сказал ничего конкретного. Стайлз снова повернулся к окну.

Они приближались к центру города и проезжали по улице со складскими помещениями. Стайлз вспоминал знакомые места, которые видел, когда отец брал его с собой в патруль в детстве. Каждый раз он чувствовал себя таким взрослым. Иногда отец позволял ему надеть его шляпу, они брали что-нибудь с собой перекусить и ели в машине. Стайлз с нетерпением ждал таких редких моментов единения, когда няня не могла прийти. Он практически вырос в патрульной машине шерифа и в участке.

Неожиданно появившийся яркий свет ослепил его, и подросток отпрянул от окна.

— Какого черта? — пробормотал Пэрриш.

Грузовик приближался слишком быстро. Невероятно быстро. Когда они столкнулись, силой удара патрульную машину отшвырнуло в сторону, она, повернувшись вокруг оси, влетела в забор. Стайлз врезался в перегородку между водителем и задним сидением, и откинулся назад.

Нет… На случайное столкновение не походило. Это был целенаправленный маневр.

Пэрриш схватился за рацию. Он казался смертельно бледным в свете ярких фар грузовика, а по скуле у него стекала тоненькая струйка крови.

Грузовик сдал назад, двигатель взревел.

Второй удар снес их легкую машину, точно банку с галькой внутри.

Пэрриш хотел выбраться и пытался открыть дверь, но её заклинило.

Какие-то люди приближались к автомобилю. Сначала Стайлз видел лишь силуэты, потом смог различить лица двоих незнакомых мужчин, одетых в чёрное с ног до головы с оружием наперевес, а рядом с ними шагала Кейт Арджент.

Один из её людей разобрался с дверью со стороны мальчишки и выволок его наружу.

— Кейт? — позвал Пэрриш. Его голос звучал едва различимо. Возможно, он получил сотрясение. — Кейт, в чём дело? Что происходит?

Она не обратила на него внимания.

— Привет ещё раз, Джейми, — произнесла она. — Я так счастлива снова с тобой встретиться.

Стайлз пытался ударить удерживавшего его мужика, но с закованными за спиной руками у него мало что получилось, к тому же мышцы у похитителя были такие твёрдые, будто бетонная стена. Он потащил подростка к грузовику и затолкал на заднее сидение. Потом сел за руль, завел машину и отъехал под отвратительный скрежет металла.

Стайлз изо всех сил старался сесть.

— Кейт? — снова выкрикнул Пэрриш.  — Боже правый! _Кейт!_

Стилински привалился к двери и снова поднялся, чтобы выглянуть в окно и посмотреть, в чём дело.

Его поразила внезапная вспышка света и волна тепла.

Он открыл рот в беззвучном крике.

Патрульная машина была охвачена огнем, а Пэрриш до сих пор находился внутри. Он пытался выбить окно. А потом… а потом Стайлз уже не мог увидеть его сквозь языки пламени.

Кейт сжимала в руках канистру с бензином и с безразличием на лице наблюдала, как огонь пожирал автомобиль.

Стайлз зажмурился.

***

От Кейт воняло бензином и горелым мясом. Она села к нему на заднее сиденье и держала рукой его за загривок, вжимая лицом в сидение. Стайлз не мог дышать. Он не знал, то ли это из-за неудобного положения, то ли из-за надвигающейся панической атаки. Он всхлипнул.

— Ш-ш-ш, милый, — проворковала Кейт, потирая большим пальцем основание шеи. — Тише. Ты ведь будешь храбрым мальчиком ради меня, да? — он буквально различал улыбку в её голосе. — Побереги слёзы. Для них ещё будет много поводов.


	13. Chapter 13

Волк ослеп без луны. Он никак не мог определить, сколько времени провёл без сознания. Его привезли в место, построенное из бетона и стали, внутри отделанное холодной потрескавшейся плиткой, и его кровь, оставшаяся на полу, застыла и приобрела цвет ржавчины. Из стены торчали штыри, и они смотрели на него, точно множество глаз. Там были толстые металлические кольца, свисавшие с них цепи походили на распахнутые голодные рты.

Волк знал, что такое боль.

Смерть гладила его по боку и зарывалась ледяными пальцами в мех. Он скулил. Она смотрела на него глазами Лоры и эхом воспроизводила тот же жалобный звук.

Каблуки ботинок Кейт цокали по полу.

— Дерек, — обращалась она к волку. —  _Дерек_.

Он взвизгнул, когда вдавила электроды шокера в его незащищенный живот.

Разряд тока пронзил всё его тело. Боль была куда острее, чем волк мог понять. Его измождённое тело не могло принять её и снести. Слишком быстро, слишком много. Она не становилась сильнее: удар и так был за гранью болевого порога зверя, поэтому он даже не мог издать ни единого звука. Слишком много боли для ослабевшего организма.

Она запустила трансформацию — кости начали менять форму, когти втянулись и сменились пальцами с тупыми кончиками, которыми он захватывал воздух. Она заставляла человека кричать только что оформившейся гортанью.

— Дерек, Дерек, — напевала Кейт. — Я тебя _видела_.

Потом волк лежал, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, уткнувшись носом в передние лапы, а хвост покоился между задних.

Помещение пахло отбеливателем, мочой и на всё это накладывался цветочный запах духов Кейт. Приторно-сладкий, так пахнут цветы во время гниения.

Зверь скучал по своему мальчику. Скучал по его резковато-солёному запаху, по ловким пальцам и добрым глазам. Скучал по его голосу, нашёптанным словам и секретам, его всплескам обжигающей ярости, таким же неожиданным, как летние ливни. Скучал по прикосновениям мальчика и тому, как он рядышком скручивался калачиком. Скучал по тем дням, когда они, он и его мальчик, делились друг с другом теплом и едой в своём убежище из картонных коробок в холодном переулке.

Стайлз — его стая.

Волку нужна стая.

Волк хотел лечь подле него, слизать солёные слезы с его щек, оставить на нём свой запах, коснуться мокрым носом нежной кожи на шее и уткнуться в ямку над ухом, где лучше всего чувствовался пульс. Он так нестерпимо сильно хотел положить голову на грудь мальчика, пока он спал, ощущая, как та вздымалась и опадала. Он хотел проследить дорожку коротких волосков у него на затылке, почувствовать кислый запах пота и то, как они приятно щекотали нос. Он хотел отдыхать рядом с ним под тусклым светом луны.

Он хотел позвать своего мальчика, рассказать луне о своей тоске, дать знать ей, небу и звёздам, что он не забыл его, но там, куда его привезли, невозможно было увидеть луну, и он не знал, как много времени провёл без сознания.

***

Волку не нравились прикосновения Кейт.

Он скорее предпочитал чувствовать руки Смерти на себе, её холодные пальцы рядом с мордой. Смерть хотя бы проявляла милосердие.

***

— Вот такие дела, Дерек, — сказала Кейт, наклонившись ближе к его изогнутому человеческому уху.

Теперь все звуки казались другими — искажнными, далёкими. Он не привык к этому. Постоянные разряды тока поддерживали его в бета-форме, не позволяя превращаться, от чего волку хотелось выть, хотелось принять более привычный ему облик и убежать.

Это тело, эти ощущения, они для него были незнакомы. Волк оказался пойман в ловушку, в сломанную машину из плоти и крови со слабыми мышцами, в машину, которая не помнила, как нужно работать.

Зрение не такое, как прежде. Звуки глухие. Запахи…

Всё вокруг воняло кровью.

— Вот в чем загвоздка, Дерек, — продолжала Кейт, раня лезвием ножа тонкую кожу. — Разве тебя кто-то заставлял возвращаться в Бикон Хиллз? Разве ты не сам захотел этого? Тебе стоило держаться подальше от города, Дерек. Но тебя привлёк этот маленький ублюдок, что, неужели я неправа? Он вился рядом с тобой, милый, так же, как ты когда-то бегал за мной?

Рык, вырвавшийся из человеческой гортани, казался таким слабым.

— Что ты ему успел рассказать? — Кейт продолжала дразнить ножом, слегка надавливая, не причиняя сильного ущерба: сегодня у неё было игривое настроение. — Ты всё рассказал своему бездомному мальчику о пожаре?

Нет.

Он не помнил, как соединять слоги в слова.

Нет. Всё, что Стайлз узнал о пожаре, он понял благодаря своей природной сообразительности. Его мальчик такой _умный_.

— Так что это за пацан, а? — спросила Кейт. Она схватила его за волосы и оттянула назад голову лишь для того, чтобы снова отпустить её на пол. — Знает ли он о твоих планах на его маленькую тощую задницу?

Нет, всё совсем не так.

Луна свела их вместе.

Луна и Смерть.

И Стайлз задался целью воздать Кейт Арджент по заслугам намного раньше, чем она захотела его поймать.

Мальчик волка умён.

***

Голос пожилого мужчины был грубым, и он будто бы намеренно старался сделать его похожим на рык.

— Какого черта ты творишь, Кейти? Это не альфа.

— Это Дерек Хейл.

Он замолчал на некоторое время и потом тихо добавил:

— Ни слова твоему брату.

***

Они что-то _хотели_ , волк точно не знал, что именно. Ему было тяжело сосредоточиться на мелькавших в голове обрывках слов, превозмогая боль, и ещё сложнее разобраться в их значениях. В Бикон Хиллз появился альфа, и они пытались поймать его.

Альфа убивал людей.

 _Охотников_ , подумал волк. Он надеялся, что альфа разорвет каждого из них на куски. И хотел, чтобы они умерли в муках.

***

Он видел на бетоне и плитке царапины от когтей, а на металлических цепях — следы от зубов, не принадлежавших волку. Где бы он ни находился, раньше тут держали другого оборотня, вдали от света луны. И хотя чужого запаха в помещении не осталось, другие следы его пребывания походили на шрамы на коже здания.

***

У волка в сознании имелся уголок, где он мог быть свободен. Он представлял, как они с мальчиком построили убежище в заповеднике. Там был чистый воздух, солнце слепило яркими лучами. Неподалеку протекал ручей с чистой и вкусной водой. Мальчик жарил тушку кролика на костре, который сам собрал, потому что не мог есть сырое мясо. Его ловкие пальцы были испачканы в ягодном соке. Он широко улыбался, и в глазах у него плясали радостные искорки. Он трогал волка за ухо и смеялся, когда тот прижимал их к голове, избегая прикосновений. Волк покусывал кончики длинных пальцев, от чего мальчик хихикал и у него сбивалось дыхание, после чего он затихал. 

Его Стайлз.

Его стая.

Волк хотел жить с ним в этом месте вечно. Он мог. Так будет.

Хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не откроет глаза.

***

Сильные разряды тока удерживали его в сознании и не позволяли спать.

Так же, как и вёдра ледяной воды.

Жжение волчьего аконита превращалось в химический ожог и не позволяло искать утешения во сне.

Он забился в угол и всхлипнул. Цепь туго обхватывала горло.

***

Старик не был похож на Кейт. Его жестокость носила иной характер и шла откуда-то из глубины. Он с задумчивым взглядом наблюдал за волком.

— Чего ты хочешь от него, Кейт? — спрашивал он. — Назови хоть одну причину, по которой мы должны сохранить ему жизнь.

Смерть прильнула ближе и поцеловала волка в лоб, от чего у него сжалось сердце.

— Это ты хотел волка на поводке, — ответила Кейт.

Старик хмыкнул.

— Мне не нужна слабая бета.

Наступила напряжённая тишина, потом женщина заговорила:

— Крис хочет знать, для чего тебе живой альфа.

— Это его не касается.

— А если он это выяснит?

— Если выяснит, я найду способ позаботиться о нём, — сказал старик.

Волк наблюдал за ними сквозь полуприкрытые глаза, копя энергию до следующего раза, когда они решат снова сделать ему больно.

***

— Где мальчишка? — спросила Кейт. — Где Джейми? Что ты ему сказал? Что он _знает_?

Волк рассматривал свои человеческие руки. Сломанные пальцы дрожали, но боли он как будто не чувствовал. Он отстранился от неё. Отстранился от этого слабого тела и к тому же не знал никого с именем Джейми.

— Лучше не играй со мной, Дерек, — сказала Кейт, растянув губы в устрашающей кривой ухмылке. — Ты недостаточно умен, чтобы победить меня.

Волк гадал, имела ли она в виду Стайлза, потому что видел скрывающийся за её жестокостью страх. Она боялась того, что знал Стайлз, и того, что он мог кому-то рассказать о своих догадках. Она опасалась тощего маленького мальчика, который плакал чаще, чем улыбался, которого волк обнаружил больным и дрожащим в негостеприимном переулке. Она боялась его, потому что ощущала в нём ту же силу, что видел зверь: да, мальчик слаб, бледен, сломан; он так же хрупок, как первые весенние побеги, но внутри у него стальной стержень. Он вселял в неё бóльший страх, чем волки, потому что она не знала, чего ожидать от него. Мальчик выделялся на фоне остальных. Бросался в глаза. Кейт не могла понять его.

Он — голос, который нёс ветер, и тень под дождём. Его вела сила, которую ей не дано было постичь.

Его мальчик — не просто всполохи гнева и ярости, не неудержимый поток энергии.

Его мальчик — _любовь_.

Всё, что Стайлз делал, он делал из-за любви к отцу, и волк гордился тем, что мог называть его стаей.

Он надеялся, что теперь мальчик убежал и залёг на дно. Надеялся, что он никогда не остановится. Думал, что он будет подпитывать свою ярость и гнев, и обратит их в оружие. Он надеялся, что Стайлз освободит своего отца и уничтожит Кейт Арджент, заставит её заплатить за всё, что она сделала. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, когда волк в последний раз мог на что-либо надеяться.

— Я найду его, — сказала ему Кейт, — и заставлю тебя смотреть, как он будет умирать.

Беги, подумал волк, беги, Стайлз, и никогда не останавливайся.

***

Волк проснулся в середине разговора и, разлепив глаза, моргнул пару раз.

— Эллисон считает меня худшим человеком на земле, потому что я пристрелила пса бедного бездомного мальчишки, — усмехнулась Кейт. — Она знает намного больше, чем говорит.

— Эллисон умная молодая девушка, — отозвался старик, в его тоне показался намёк на гордость.

— Она частенько уходит из дома и катается по городу, — продолжила Кейт. — Думаю, она ищет пацана.

Старик проворчал что-то невнятное.

— Я приглядываю за ней, — тут же сказала Арджент. — Если она найдет его, я узнаю первой.

— И что тогда? — спросил седовласый мужчина. — С ним произойдёт несчастный случай, пока он будет находиться под стражей? Тебе лучше пока не пачкать руки, Кейт. Разве это не было одним из пунктов сделки с Хейгом?

— Шериф Хейг может смело идти в задницу, — отозвалась женщина. — Он знает, что ничего не сможет мне сделать. Но нет, если я найду мальчишку, полиция до него не доберется.

— Хорошо. Не люблю оставлять необрубленные концы.

Он покинул помещение, с громким хлопком закрыв дверь за собой.

— Не люблю оставлять необрубленные концы, — передразнила старика Кейт, закатив глаза. — Говорит старый пердун, который позволил альфе уйти в самый последний момент.

Она взяла со стола нож и подняла его так, чтобы свет от лампочек отразился на лезвии.

— Ты уже готов к новому раунду, а, дорогуша?

Волк заскулил.


	14. Chapter 14

Когда Стайлза выволокли из машины, его никто не подхватил, поэтому он упал на колени на подъездной дорожке. Он воспользовался этим и быстро огляделся по сторонам. Город поглотила тьма, однако он смог различить стволы деревьев. С той же вероятностью они могли находиться по ту сторону железной сетчатой ограды, Стайлз не мог утверждать наверняка.

На улице, на которую его привезли, не было ни единого фонаря. Свет давали только автомобильные фары, и они выхватили из темноты уродливое приземистое здание. Один из похитителей схватил его за шкирку, заставил подняться на ноги и потащил внутрь. Подросток старался поспевать за его огромными шагами.

Что отец советовал делать в подобных случаях? «Сотрудничество с похитителями облегчит тебе жизнь. Ты не делаешь им одолжение, а заботишься о себе. Не становись посредником в собственном убийстве».

Стайлз — сын полицейского. Их разговоры могли вызвать шквал вопросов со стороны других родителей, но отец старался подготовить его к любой ситуации, показать реальность, когда он, увлекшись просмотром боевиков со множеством перестрелок, начал полагать, что, чтобы спасти свою шкуру в стычке с десятком бандитов, нужно при себе иметь всего лишь одну пушку и несколько забавных острот. По-настоящему всё происходит совсем _не_ так, говорил ему отец, если ты когда-нибудь окажешься в заложниках, таким способом тебе не выбраться.

Стайлз сомневался, что кто-то из похитителей задумывался над тем, что он знает.

Для начала нужно постараться завязать диалог, так? Показать им, что ты — такой же человек, как они, со своими мыслями, чувствами, и твоя жизнь столь же ценна, как любая другая.

— Что это за место? — спросил Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее, без панических ноток.

— Закрой рот, — приказал мужик.

Какой словоохотливый малый. Стайлз всё же кивнул, показывая, что понял его, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не отстать и удержаться на дрожащих ногах.

Неизвестный остановился около двери. Он разобрался с замком на ней и толкнул её.

Тяжёлая металлическая дверь поддалась и открыла взгляду чистую, но видавшую виды комнату. Стены, скорее всего, были сделаны из бетона. В помещении не было ни намека на окна, только под потолком располагались несколько вентиляционных отверстий, забранных решетками, чтобы обеспечить циркуляцию воздуха. Пол был выложен плиткой. Внутри стоял стол, холодильник и несколько полок. У противоположной стены находилась выкрашенная в красный цвет дверь.

Здание казалось таким старым, как будто возвели его ещё во времена Холодной войны. Стайлз сначала подумал, что когда-то оно могло служить бомбоубежищем или бункером.

— Садись, — велел похититель и указал в сторону металлического стула.

Стайлз послушался. Он чуть-чуть облокотился о спинку в надежде сбросить напряжение с плеч и спины. Наручники впивались в кожу. Стайлз решил сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях в попытке отвлечься от мыслей, что полицейский, который надел их, был заживо сожжён в своей машине коллегой, которой, как он думал, мог доверять.

Он разглядывал носки кроссовок и оголённые участки лодыжек, выглядывающих из коротких штанин. Он не обращал внимания на Кейт и её людей, пока те ходили туда-сюда, просто продолжал сидеть с опущенной головой, держа рот на замке, как ему приказали раньше.

— Ещё нужно что-нибудь сегодня сделать, Кейт? — спросил один из сообщников, и Стайлз задумался над тем, кем, чёрт возьми, были эти люди? Они без промедлений сожгли копа и похитили ребёнка, будто бы это входило в их повседневные обязанности. Каким же человеком надо быть, что мысль о содеянном не приводила их в ужас?

— Ничего. Можете быть свободны, парни, — ответила та. — Будьте осторожны и не привлекайте внимания.

Оба мужика пробормотали себе под нос пожелания доброй ночи.

Они закрыли за собой дверь, и Стайлз остался наедине с Кейт Арджент.

Воздух с шипением поступал через вентиляцию.

Каблуки её ботинок цокали по полу.

Она прислонилась бедром к столу и скрестила руки на груди.

— Должна отметить, худышка, видок у тебя не очень.

Стайлз встретился с ней взглядом и хотел бы ответить ей таким же колким замечанием. К сожалению, выглядела Кейт Арджент так, будто бы каждое утро съедала на завтрак порцию младенцев.

Она склонила голову набок. Уголки её губ изогнулись в улыбке.

— Я не хочу быть грубой и плохо с тобой обращаться, поэтому собираюсь снять с тебя наручники. Ты ведь обещаешь, что будешь хорошо себя вести?

У него пробежали мурашки по коже, но он кивнул.

— Да.

Кейт выпрямилась. Подошла к нему со спины. Она повозилась с минуту с наручниками, и вскоре послышался щелчок. Стайлз медленно повернул затекшие руки и положил их на колени, напоминая себе не делать резких движений, ведь у Кейт имелось при себе достаточно оружия, чтобы пристрелить его без разбирательства.

Она обошла мальчишку и снова остановилась рядом со столом.

— Сними обувь и носки.

Стайлз непонимающе посмотрел на неё.

— Обувь и носки, — повторила Кейт.

Он повиновался — избавился от кроссовок, потом стянул носки. Пыльная плитка под ногами была очень холодной.

— Я не собирался совершать самоубийство.

— Я не по этой причине попросила, — сказала блондинка, и её улыбка стала шире. — Поднимайся.

Стайлз встал.

— Теперь снимай одежду, — приказала она.

— Д-для чего? — переспросил подросток, ощущая, как сердце сжала ледяная рука страха.

— Снимай давай, — она всё ещё продолжала ухмыляться и, опустив одну руку, расстегнула кобуру на поясе.

Стайлзу казалось, что это не была пустая угроза. Он расстегнул молнию худи и снял её. Футболка под ней тоже принадлежала Скотту. На груди красовалась реклама какой-то радиостанции, о которой он никогда не слышал. Стайлз стянул её через голову и кинул к толстовке.

Дрожащие руки на секунду зависли над пуговицей на джинсах.

Кейт изогнула бровь.

Стайлз изо всех сил старался не дрожать, пока стягивал штаны вместе с бельем и переступал через них.

Он чувствовал её взгляд и ощущал себя напуганным до смерти.

Забавно, но именно это испугало его намного больше, чем мысль о том, что она собиралась убить его. Да какая разница, если она хотела увидеть его голым, прежде чем завершит дело? Если уж на то пошло, в тот момент, когда он смотрел в лицо неминуемой смерти — и вспоминал, как она расправилась со своим напарником, не в силах отделаться от этого, — что вообще могло иметь значение? Только заключение патологоанатома, отчёт о вскрытии и то, что его отец однажды может найти эти бумаги, прочесть их, и они разобьют его сердце на сотню мелких осколков. Стайлзу хотелось бы, чтобы с ним кто-то был рядом и сказал успокаивающие слова вроде: «Всё произошло быстро. Он не страдал. Он ничего не почувствовал». Единственное, чего он мог желать — пусть отец выдержит это известие.

Он не хотел, чтобы отец знал, что перед смертью его сын испытал животный ужас. Что его унизили в последние минуты жизни.

— Руки в стороны, — скомандовала Кейт. — Повернись ко мне спиной. Медленно.

Стайлз сражался с желанием закрыть глаза, будто бы это могло защитить его от её испытующего взгляда. Ото всего, что бы она ни задумала с ним сделать.

— Хах, — она усмехнулась, когда он повернулся кругом. Потом кивнула на гору вещей. — Одевайся.

Стайлз был слишком ошарашен и не мог двинуться.

— Ты можешь снова одеться, — медленно повторила Кейт и изогнула бровь. — Или тебе нравится разгуливать голым?

Мальчик поспешно подобрал вещи и наконец-то смог нормально вздохнуть. Это была всего лишь проверка на наличие оружия.

— Без обид, милый, — продолжала издеваться Арджент, — но я предпочитаю менее тощих. В моём вкусе парни более накаченные, в хорошей форме. 

Стайлз не клюнул на очевидную провокацию. Он оделся, спрятал рукава в карманы худи и склонил голову.

— Господи, — спустя несколько минут произнесла Кейт. — Знаешь, Джейми, я до сих пор не смогла раскусить тебя. Кто ты? Что в тебе такого особенного?

— Ничего, — моментально ответил он. — Во мне нет ничего особенного.

— Ох, дорогуша. Я надеюсь, что ты врешь. И я очень, очень сильно надеюсь, что ты кто-то, Джейми, — она вздохнула. — Должна признаться, мне нравился Пэрриш, черт подери.

— Точно, — сказал Стайлз, просто потому что иногда он не мог остановиться. — Сочувствую вашей утрате.

Смех Кейт прозвучал так ужасающе счастливо.

— А ты мне нравишься, Джейми, — призналась она, склонив голову и посмотрев на мальчишку. — С тобой нам будет куда интереснее, верно?

И в этот момент кровь в жилах Стайлза застыла.

— Присаживайся, — сказала она.

Стайлз сел.

Сложил руки на коленях. Пересчитал пальцы. Потом соединил их в замок.

Он прилагал всё усилия, чтобы _не_ отвлекаться на другие мысли.

Например, не вспоминать о случившимся с Перришем. Или о миссис МакКолл.

Не думать о своём отце.

Прошли минуты, а может, даже часы. Тремор с рук перекинулся на всё тело. Страх и бегающие по коже мурашки заставляли его дрожать, хотя он очень старался сохранять неподвижность. Пару таблеток аддералла сейчас пришлись бы очень кстати. Чем дольше он сидел, тем холоднее становилось. Как бы сильно Стайлз ни ненавидел растущее напряжение, он достаточно умён, чтобы не провоцировать и не заставлять переходить к следующему этапу похищения, что бы он ни подразумевал.

Он лишь один раз поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Кейт внимательно наблюдала за ним.

— Как тебя зовут? — неожиданно спросила она. — Не Джейми Уильямс, да? Ты не числишься ни в одном списке пропавших.

— Может, меня просто не подавали в розыск, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

Кейт усмехнулась.

— Я тебя умоляю, детка! Ты серьёзно считаешь, что Пэрриш не проверил каждого чертового Джейми Уильямса от четырнадцати до восемнадцати на Западном побережье? Мне плевать, какую душераздирающую историю ты там ему наплел, но она поразила его вот сюда, — она положила руку на сердце. — К тому же я знаю, что ты тот ещё лжец. Так почему бы тебе не испытывать моё терпение и самому не рассказать мне всё?

Как…

Почему она не знает, кто он? Почему эта женщина, разрушившая всю его жизнь, не в курсе, кто он?

— Меня зовут Мечислав, — сказал ей Стайлз, потому что хотел увидеть выражение её лица. — Мечислав Стилински.

***

В реальности этот разговор вышел не таким, как он себе представлял.

Стайлз смотрел в её глаза. Увидел вспышку осознания во взгляде в ту секунду, когда она услышала фамилию Стилински. До неё наконец-то дошло, а потом она выбросила эту мысль из головы.

— Сын шерифа, — сказала она с некоторым разочарованием в голосе, будто бы ждала чего-то другого. Она с любопытством смотрела на подростка. — Вот как.

— Ты подставила моего отца.

— Я сделала это не одна, милый, — сказала она и пожала плечами. — Твой отец сунул нос туда, куда не следовало.

Стайлз ощутил укол боли в груди. Он не знал, чего стоило ожидать, но явно не этого. Этот разговор в его воображении проходил по-другому и имел большое значение. 

— И это всё? — поинтересовалась Кейт и, прочтя выражение его лица, невесело усмехнулась. — Святые угодники. Поверить не могу. У тебя действительно ничего нет. Ты никто.

***

Кейт заставила поднять его на ноги и всё время держала за плечо, пока они шли к красной двери. 

— Буду честна с тобой, лапушка, я понятия не имею, что там, по ту сторону, но, клянусь тебе, он будет рад тебя увидеть.

— Ч-что?

Кейт открыла дверь и втолкнула его внутрь.

Дверь закрылась.

Единственным источником света в комнате служила высоко подвешенная на потолке лампочка. Пол был плиточный, такой же, как в предыдущей комнате. Только бетонные стены были выкрашены бледно-зелёным цветом. Со стен свисали цепи.

Это…

У Стайлза свело желудок.

На полу лежал, скрутившись в позе эмбриона, обнаженный мужчина с ошейником на шее. Глаза у него были наполовину прикрыты, но Стайлз не мог определить, спал он или нет. Он вообще мог быть мертвым. Стайлз осторожно остановился неподалеку от него, глубоко дыша. Его сердце с удвоенной силой забилось о рёбра.

Он выглядел странно… знакомым?

Стайлз опустился на колени, он боялся притронуться к мужчине и в то же время нет. Только то, что Кейт — монстр во плоти, не делает этого парня таким же сумасшедшим, верно? То, что его удерживали тут против воли ещё не означало, что он опасен. Но с той же долей вероятности Кейт могла специально завести его в комнату, чтобы посмотреть, что с ним сделает этот мужик.

Но, опять же, а вдруг он _не_ ненормальный?

Стайлз вытянул руку и коснулся пальцами горла мужчины.

Он был бледен как смерть и до жути худой, Стайлз мог пересчитать ребра. Под кожей виднелись крепкие мышцы, поэтому незнакомец находился в чуть более лучшей форме, чем Стайлз, но это ещё ничего не значило. Он выглядел…

Стайлз поддался ближе.

Срань господня.

Он выглядел совсем как тот парень, чьё фото Стайлз отыскал в архиве «Бикон Хиллз Геральд». Только там он был моложе, носил баскетбольную форму и улыбался. Если ему накинуть ещё лет шесть и суровые условия жизни на улице, то…

— Дерек? — прошептал Стилински, нащупав слабый пульс на шее мужчины.

Тот открыл глаза. Нахмурившись, повернул голову и посмотрел на подростка. Его глаза расширились от страха, он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни звука.

— Дерек _Хейл_?

Мужчина снова открыл рот.

— Ст… _Стайлз._

Стайлз моментально отпрянул и свалился на задницу прямо на холодную плитку.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

Дерек Хейл посмотрел на него, моргнул, и его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Мой Стайлз.


	15. Chapter 15

От его мальчика пахло страхом, замешательством и адреналином. Его беспокойное сердце билось быстрее обычного, кровь бегала по венам, и волку хотелось притянуть его поближе, уткнуться носом в линию роста волос, где запах был сильнее всего. Ему хотелось держать его в своих руках, пока он и не перестанет дрожать и успокоится в тёплых объятиях. Волк подался вперед — мальчик в ответ отполз подальше, — цепь натянулась, удерживая зверя на месте.

— О-откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — снова спросил мальчик надрывающимся голосом.

Волк протянул было руку, а не лапу, однако потом снова убрал её.

Он понял, что пугал своего мальчика.

Стайлз не знал его таким. Ему не был знаком этот запах, потому что он не похож на волчий. Он слишком сильно полагался на зрение, как и все люди. Он не подозревал, что они — стая.

Волк отодвинулся поближе к стене, ослабляя натяжение цепи. Он всё ещё лежал на боку, поджимая ноги к груди, чтобы прикрыть обнаженные части тела от взгляда мальчика. У людей были иные представления о скромности, нежели у волков. Он помнил об этом.

Стайлз смотрел на него своими большими глазами.

Волк приподнял голову и втянул носом его запах.

За кислым душком страха мальчик пах намного лучше, чем когда они жили на улице. От него пахло чистотой, и дыхание не было терпким из-за постоянного чувства голода. От него пахло мылом и шампунем. Кто-то сумел позаботиться о нём так, как волк никогда бы не смог, и он одновременно завидовал и был счастлив. Но мальчик находился _тут_. Стайлзу следовало бежать без оглядки как можно дальше, оставаться свободным, и всё-таки он _попался_. Этого не должно было произойти. Кейт и пальцем не должна была прикоснуться к нему. Его мальчик должен жить.

— Откуда ты знаешь меня? — спросил Стайлз, и на этот раз в его голосе прибавилось уверенности. Он приблизился на несколько дюймов. — Дерек? Почему ты знаешь моё имя?

— Нашёл тебя, — ответил волк. — Я тебя нашёл.

***

Что-то не так было с Дереком Хейлом, и дело не в том, что его голым держали на цепи в непонятном здании, он выглядел как-то… по-другому. Стайлз сначала подумал, что дело в травме, а тут он мог получить какую угодно — и физическую, и психологическую, но это казалось неверным. Потому что Дерек Хейл со всей его неправильностью — ещё одна деталь сложной головоломки, связанная с Бикон Хиллз. В этом городе происходило столько всего, о чём Стайлз не догадывался. Он видел это достаточно часто, разве нет? События, не имеющие смысла. Странные вещи. Случаи, о которых он бы побоялся рассказать докторам, иначе бы его попытались запихнуть в психушку.

Но либо Стайлз медленно сходил с ума, либо мир помешался.

Он гадал, так ли чувствовала себя мама, когда болезнь начала прогрессировать. Насколько же ей, должно быть, было страшно жить в мире, в котором происходили непонятные для неё события. Сначала она цеплялась за то, чему могла доверять…

_— Джон? Там какой-то мужчина стоит в дверях. Ты тоже его видишь?_

_— Там никого нет, Клау._

_— Ты уверен?_

_— Абсолютно._

… но в конце концов она перестала верить собственному мужу.

_— Клаудия?_

_— Он пытался убить меня! Помоги мне, Джон! Прошу, помоги мне!_

_— Клаудия, он наш сын._

_— Джон, пожалуйста!_

Порой Стайлз думал, что эти слова ранили его намного сильнее, чем её смерть. Нанесенная ими дыра никогда не заживала, точнее, не совсем. Он знал, что ни в чём не виноват, знал, что ничего не мог поделать. Знал тогда и сейчас, но это не значит, что ему не больно.

Когда Стайлзу было одиннадцать, он отправился с классом на экскурсию в городской музей. Потом они обедали в парке. Им на глаза попался бездомный мужчина, который шатался неподалеку и ходил неровными кругами, отмахиваясь от того, кого видел только он. Стайлза это пугало до чёртиков, другие дети считали это забавным.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дерека.

Так кто же слетел с катушек? Стайлз или остальной мир?

— Ты нашёл меня, — он заглянул в глаза мужчины. — Где это произошло, Дерек?

Тот открыл было рот, но не сказал ни слова. Он нахмурился. Пододвинулся поближе, и цепь зазвенела, когда звенья стукнулись друг о друга.

— Нашёл тебя. Голодный. _Бургеры._

Стайлз был настолько поражен, что забыл, как дышать.

Наконец-то все кусочки встали на свои места, и Стайлз готов признать, что у него перед глазами теперь выстроилась цельная картинка.

— Это ты, — прошептал он. — Ты — мой пёс.

Дерек издал звук, очень напоминающий рык.

—  _Волк,_  — поправился Стайлз. Удивление заполнило его до краёв, ему хотелось смеяться, это настолько нелепо. Господи. Так нелепо, но в то же время такое опьяняющее и приятное чувство. —  _Оборотень._

— Умный, — произнес Дерек едва различимым шёпотом. — Умный мальчик.

— Можешь… — Стайлз придвинулся поближе. — Ты можешь показать мне?

***

Волк устал. В его организме накопилось слишком много аконита, из-за чего всё тело было охвачено болью. Ему был нужен сон и время на излечение, но его Стайлз был рядом. Его мальчик, и волку невозможно обойтись без желанных прикосновений, которых, как он знает, не будет, пока он находился в этой незнакомой человеческой форме. Стайлз не притронется к нему, пока он в таком виде, и это хорошо. Волку она тоже не нравится. Она казалась странной и незнакомой, Кейт всегда с долей обожания водила руками по его телу, пока придумывала новый изощрённый способ сделать ему больно. Волк на четырёх лапах ощущал себя в безопасности.

Он повёл носом в воздухе.

Запах Стайлза был полон возбуждающего предвкушения. Он чувствовал текущую по венам кровь. Страх никуда не исчез, но мальчик не боялся волка.

Мальчик умён.

Волк закрыл глаза и постарался вызвать трансформацию. Это далось тяжело. Он думал о луне, заповеднике, лесе, и эти воспоминания взывали к дикой натуре, пробуждали животную форму. Много лет назад он мог свободно становиться то зверем, то человеком, но это было давно, ещё когда он был в безопасности, когда его окружала стая, когда он был свободен.

Превращение началось с тёплого покалывания в груди. Первыми появились клыки и когти — Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул, — следом пошло изменение костей — они сдвигались и срастались. На секунду он ощутил вспышку боли, которая ушла так же быстро. Волк довольно клацнул зубами и потянулся. Когти царапали по плитке, пока он прогибался в спине.

Ему даже не пришлось натягивать цепь, чтобы подобраться к мальчику, потому что сразу же ощутил его руки на своей шее и прикосновение человеческого носа к своему.

— Я думал, ты _умер_!

Волк пропыхтел и мягко стукнулся лобастой головой о плечо подростка, оттесняя его. Тот послушно отстранился, у него в глазах стояли слёзы. На губах играла дрожащая улыбка. Волк коснулся носом щеки мальчика и проследил дорожку скатившейся по ней слезинки. Мальчик зажмурился, волк почувствовал, как ресницы пощекотали нос. Зверь ткнулся носом ему в висок, где запах оседал на кончиках коротких волос. Он провёл языком по ним, ощущая вкус кожи, соли и пота, от чего мальчик удивленно взвизгнул.

Волк отпрянул и заглянул в широко распахнутые глаза Стайлза.

— Ты _облизнул_ меня!

Волк фыркнул.

— Ладно, — согласился подросток. — Но все прошлые разы, когда ты лизал меня, я ведь не знал, что ты здоровенный голый мужик!

Зверь вильнул хвостом, показывая, что это всего лишь забава. И хотя эта черта присуща скорее собакам, нежели волкам, мальчик отлично понимал этот язык тела.

У него порозовели щёки. Улыбка исчезла с губ, и он стёр слёзы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я считал тебя мертвым.

Волк снова приблизился к нему.

Стайлз привычным движением запустил пальцы в густой мех. Одну руку он так и оставил, а второй нежно подёргал кончики волчьих ушей. Им требовалось время, чтобы заново узнать друг друга, изучить — Стайлзу помощь его ловких пальцев, а волку — языка и носа.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — наконец, прошептал мальчик. — Ты сделал это, Дерек.

Волк прижался к нему и закрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул.

— Да, — всё так же тихо отозвался Стайлз. — Мы с тобой облажались, согласен?

***

— Я должен быть в ужасе, — сказал Стайлз.

Пёс — стоп, нет, волк, нет-нет, погодите, _Дерек_  — поднял голову с его колен и посмотрел на него.

— Не из-за тебя, — он потёр пальцами макушку Дерека. — А из-за всего остального. Думаю, я не боюсь. Точно не боюсь. Насколько это ненормально?

Наверное, он умрёт тут. Именно это и должно случиться. Но тогда, в тот самый момент, Стайлз не боялся. Он снова был рядом с Дереком и не видел причин бояться, пока Дерек был на его стороне.

— Ты заботился обо мне, — шептал он. — Ты каждый раз убеждался, что я сыт, что мне тепло, что никто не обидит меня. Ты мой лучший друг.

Дерек облизнул кончики его пальцев.

— Я так скучал по этому, — признался Стайлз. — Я скучал по _тебе_. Но, думаю, мне всё же нужно снова потолковать с голым Дереком.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Потому что мне нужно знать, что происходит, — объяснил Стайлз. — Я должен узнать о пожаре, о Кейт, потому что ты не единственный, кого эта тварь заставила страдать, Дерек, и, _боже_ … — он прочистил горло и решил подобрать иные слова. — Я хочу сказать, мой отец жив, поэтому, знаю, это не сравнится с твоей бедой, но я втянут во всё это дерьмо, как Скотт и…

Дерек заскулил. Это прозвучало больше похоже на вопросительную интонацию.

— Скотта укусили, — ответил Стайлз. — Это сделал _альфа_?

Дерек опустил уши, прижал их к голове и зарычал.

— Видишь? — Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу. — Поэтому нам нужно поговорить, Дерек. Мы должны поделиться друг с другом имеющейся у нас информацией и выяснить, если ли способ исправить весь этот чёртов беспорядок.

Дерек снова проскулил.

— Может, у нас не получится, — согласился подросток и легонько сжал волчье ухо. — Но мне нужно знать. Я не хочу умирать, не зная, за что отдаю свою жизнь.

Дерек вздохнул и снова положил голову к нему на колени.

— Я должен знать, Дерек, — прошептал мальчик. Он закрыл глаза и прижался затылком к холодной стене. — Хочу, чтобы это что-то да значило. _Я_ хочу что-то значить.

Потому что это, скорее всего, будет последний шанс, верно?

***

Смерть сидела в углу и всё время неотрывно наблюдала за ними. У неё была грустная улыбка и чёрные глаза. В тот момент она куда больше походила на Лору, чем когда-либо.

— Дерек, — произнесла она.

Волк посмотрел на неё.

 _Я_ , хотел он сказать ей. _Я, но не мой мальчик. Не моя стая. Не снова._

Но Смерть похожа на лунный свет, он знал это. Она не может точно сказать, где появится в следующий раз, и не может отвечать за то, на кого падет её взгляд. Смерть тут не монстр. Она никогда им не была. Её призывали силы, которым она была не в состоянии воспротивиться. Смерть никогда не была врагом волка. Волк больше её не боялся, потому что она слишком долго была рядом. Иногда ему казалось, что она устала от него так же, как он — от неё.

_Забери меня, но оставь моего мальчика._

_Пожалуйста._

Но волк знал, что смерть ничего не решала.

Это делала Кейт Арджент.

И Кейт была намного более жестока к волку, чем когда-либо была Смерть.


	16. Chapter 16

Время странным образом искривилось и тянулось непонятным образом в выложенной плиткой комнате. В ней не было окон, и они не могли отследить движение солнца по небу. Через какое-то время стало холоднее, натолкнув Стайлза на мысль, что наступил загадочный предрассветный час, когда нагревшаяся земля отдала почти всё тепло, накопленное за прошедший день, но ещё не успела впитать новое. Или, может быть, температура не изменилась, может, ему стало холоднее, потому что страх ледяной лапищей стиснул внутренности и просочился в кости.

Стайлз перевернулся и сел на колени. Потрепал волка за плечо.

— Дерек? Просыпайся, Дерек. Вставай.

Тот сонно моргнул.

— Теперь нам нужно поговорить, — настаивал на своём подросток.

Дерек потянулся и поднялся на лапы. Он ткнулся холодным носом в его щёку, Стайлз поднял руку и приобнял его, а потом быстро повернул голову и прижался губами к челюсти волка.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, и его беспокойное сердце с удвоенной скоростью начало колотиться о рёбра. — Вот теперь ты можешь обратиться.

Он отстранился и отодвинулся немного назад, наблюдая за протеканием обратной трансформации. На этот раз всё казалось не таким страшным, как когда Дерек становился волком, хотя, возможно, потому что Стайлз уже знал, чего ожидать.

Прошло всего несколько секунд, и Дерек сел на пол в своей человеческой форме.

Стайлз, покраснев, начал расстегивать толстовку.

Парень покачал головой.

— Я горячее.

Да, это точно, подумал Стайлз. Хотя вслух он не произнес ни слова, всё равно ощутил жаркую волну стыда, ведь густо покрасневшие щёки выдали его с головой.

Дерек широко раскрыл глаза.

— Волки. Мы… — он, казалось, пытался вычленить из памяти нужные слова. — Температура тела у нас выше.

Стайлз кивнул и потупил взгляд. Он не сомневался в достоверности этих слов, но его не хотело покидать ощущение, что Дереку тоже было холодно, но он просто не хотел отбирать у него кофту. Может, во взгляде Стайлза читалась осторожность к незнакомцу, но они на самом деле знали друг друга. Это действительно так. Дерек неделями заботился о нём. Стайлз мог не признать его в таком виде, но рядом с ним был всё тот же Дерек, который всегда ложился рядом, чтобы было теплее, делился едой и всегда защищал от любой опасности.

Он знал Дерека.

— Как давно ты живешь в облике волка? — тихо спросил подросток, думая об увиденной в газете фотографии. Когда-то Дерек ходил в школу. Когда-то давно у него была нормальная жизнь.

— После пожара, — тот отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Ты очень давно ни с кем не говорил, — сказал Стайлз. Ему хотелось вытянуть руку и коснуться Дерека, но в то же время это казалось странным. Существовала огромная разница между прикосновениями к Дереку-волку и к Дереку-человеку. 

Но всё же…

Всё же, может, это не ради него?

Стайлз решился на компромисс: подсел немного ближе, таким образом соприкоснувшись плечами с Дереком. 

— Очень давно, — мягко согласился Дерек.

— Это Кейт устроила пожар? — спросил Стайлз.

Оборотень вздрогнул.

— Да.

Мальчик прижался к нему. 

Дерек несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки.

— Ардженты давно охотятся на таких, как мы. У них есть кодекс: они не имеют права убить нас, пока мы не ни на кого не нападаем.

— Они нарушили кодекс, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек кивнул. — Твоя семья никогда никого не трогала.

— Никогда, — эхом повторил тот. — Это была моя ошибка.

— В каком смысле? — переспросил мальчик.

— Кейт, — Дерек с силой зажмурился. Когда он снова открыл глаза, они были полны слез. — Говорила, что любит меня. Задавала мне разные вопросы. Я много чего рассказывал ей. Я рассказал ей о туннелях под нашим домом.

Туннели.

Хейлы оказались в подвале, потому что из дома существовал ещё один выход? Теперь Стайлз понял. Его отец неоднократно задавался вопросом, почему семья направилась в подвал. Это был пожар, бывало, вслух рассуждал шериф, пока малыш Стайлз играл на полу с конструктором «Лего», пожар, а не чёртово торнадо.

— Не могли выйти. Рябиновый пепел был на пороге, — продолжил Дерек. — И у туннеля тоже. Они сгорели.

Стайлз отыскал его руку и сжал её в своей ладони.

— Мне так жаль, Дерек.

Сколько же ему было на момент пожара? Пятнадцать, максимум шестнадцать. Стайлз никому в жизни так сильно не желал смерти, как Кейт Арджент. Ненависть, давно зародившаяся внутри, вновь заполнила его до краёв. 

— Кто такой альфа? — напоследок спросил он.

— Глава стаи. Моя мама, — у Дерека на лбу образовалась складочка, когда он нахмурился. — Лора…

Стайлз ещё раз сжал его пальцы.

— Меня не было с ними, — Дерек рвано вздохнул. — Огонь потушили, когда я пришёл. Лора… Не знаю, как она выбралась. Её глаза были красными. Искра альфы. Тогда я узнал, что мама мертва. Там были… — он покачал головой. — Охотники. Там были охотники. Я забрал её. Заботился о ней. Когда она умерла, сила альфы ушла вместе с ней.

Стайлз почувствовал, как слезы солёными дорожками побежали по щекам.

— Мне жаль, Дерек. Извини.

Дерек закрыл глаза и прижался к мальчику. Он положил голову ему на плечо, а тот обнял его одной рукой.

— Альфа — глава стаи, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Только альфа может кусать и обращать людей?

Дерек кивнул.

— Альфа. Они охотятся на альфу. Когда-то поймали его, мне так кажется, потом упустили. Они хотят его живым.

— Почему?

Дерек поднял голову и посмотрел на металлическую дверь, ведущую в главную комнату.

— Отец Кейт. Джерард. Воняет смертью.

***

Прежде чем дело дойдёт до мальчика и волка, Смерть ледяной хваткой стиснет горло Джерарда Арджента. Волк ещё при первой встрече учуял тошнотворное зловоние болезни. Болезни, вонь которой пробивалась сквозь резкий щёлочной запах. От него разило раком.

— Неизлечимое заболевание, — прошептал мальчик, с пониманием глядя на волка. — Оборотни ими не страдают, верно? Потому что у вас быстрая регенерация. В тот раз, когда ты попал под машину… Когда Скотт тебя осматривал, ты выглядел намного лучше.

Тот кивнул.

— Я думал, это я умом тронулся, — сказал мальчик. — Наверное, всё-таки помешался.

— Не помешался, — прорычал Дерек, ставя точку в этом разговоре.

— Ладно, — цокнул языком Стайлз. — Не помешался. Потому что так сказал оборотень.

Волк фыркнул.

Умный мальчик.

Чертовски умный.

***

Как только железная дверь с грохотом распахнулась, Стайлз моментом отскочил от Дерека. Вошла Кейт в сопровождении пожилого мужчины. Отца? Джерарда?

— Поднимайся, малыш, — приказала она, бросив ему что-то.

Мальчик поймал предмет и прижал к груди. Это была бутылка воды. Он осторожно поставил её рядом с собой на пол.

— Мне нужно в туалет.

— Очень жаль, — ответила Кейт.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Стайлз.

— Не мои проблемы, — ухмыльнулась она.

— Да бросьте. Ну пожалуйста.

— Можешь помочиться там, в углу, как Дерек, — сказала Кейт.

Стайлз открыл было рот, собираясь возразить, но старик опередил его:

— Пацан слишком много болтает, — сказал он. — Какого чёрта он до сих пор жив?

Слова ледяной коркой осели на коже Стайлза. _Какого чёрта он до сих пор жив?_ Будто бы Стайлз был мелким вредителем, жуком, которого стоило раздавить. Будто бы он никто.

— Подумала, нам выгодно его использовать, чтобы заставить Дерека с нами сотрудничать.

— Для этого нам и нужна цепь, — фыркнул Джерард. — Пацан — лишний груз. Избавься от него.

— Нет! — воскликнул Дерек, рванувшись и натянув цепь. — Я могу привести альфу. Я могу поймать его для вас!

— Ничего себе, это самая длинная речь, которую ты произнёс за всё время своего пребывания тут, — хмыкнула Кейт. Даже Джерард выглядел ошеломлённым. Женщина покачала головой. — Вынуждена отказать, милый, мы тебя не отпустим.

— Избавься от мальчишки. Немедленно, — процедил Джерард и ушёл в главную комнату.

Кейт посмотрела на Стайлза и через минуту последовала за отцом.

***

— Мы вряд ли сумеем совершить побег, — рассуждал мальчик, меряя комнату шагами в седьмой или восьмой раз и пробегая пальцами по плиткам. Он поднял голову и присмотрелся к вентиляционным отверстиям — до них даже на цыпочках не дотянуться, к тому же отверстия слишком малы для взрослого человека. — Я имею в виду, ты на цепи, и мы сидим в комнате с единственным входом. И даже если нам каким-то образом удастся выйти отсюда, там нас ожидает куча людей с оружием.

Волк сжал пальцами висящий на шее ошейник. Метал немного обжог кожу. Аконит. Он пробовал разжать звенья, но они были слишком толстыми. 

— Таким образом, вариант с побегом отпадает, — проговорил мальчик, сев на пол подальше от волка. Он дрожал, несмотря на свою словесную браваду. — В идеальном мире… — его голос дрогнул, и он прочистил горло. — В идеальном мире у нас бы имелся код для взлома или ключ, верно? Потом драка с боссом и переход на новый уровень.

— Это в видеоиграх, — поправил его волк.

— Мне они нравятся, — сказал мальчик. — Если умрёшь, можешь начать сначала.

От него пахло страхом.

— Иди сюда, — позвал волк. — Стайлз.

Подросток подошёл к нему, медленно и нерешительно, будто впервые, а потом оказался пойман в объятия волка. Его худое тело дрожало от едва сдерживаемого страха. Дыхание было поверхностным и быстрым. Дерек провёл ладонью по его спине, как делала мама, когда он, будучи малышом, боялся.

— Если ты каким-то образом выберешься… — начал мальчик.

— Этого не случится, — перебил волк.

— Всё равно… Давай… Давай просто _представим_? — Стайлз сжал пальцы на его плече. — Просто представим.

Тот кивнул.

— Если ты найдешь способ выбраться, мой отец отбывает срок в тюрьме в Мендоте. Скажи ему… — он выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в шею волка. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос дрожал: — Пап, я пытался увидеться с тобой, но они не позволяли мне. Я тебя никогда не забывал. Никогда. Я знаю, ты ничего не делал. Знаю, ты ни в чем не виноват.

У волка защипало глаза.

— Я скучал по тебе, папа, — дыхание Стайлза было горячим и тяжёлым. — Я не верю в существование рая и ада или жизни после смерти, но я попробую. Я постараюсь и, надеюсь, мама ждёт нас где-то там… — он шумно вздохнул. — Мы с мамой будем ждать тебя, хорошо, папа? Не грусти. Мы тебя дождёмся.

Волк гладил мальчика по спине, когда его дыхание перехватило из-за слёз, и посмотрел вперёд из-за его плеча.

Смерть пристально наблюдала за ними.

Слёзы в её глазах блестели как в лунном свете.

***

— О боже, — прошептал Стайлз, когда дверь снова распахнулась.

Дерек покрепче обнял его и прижал к себе.

— Не заставляй меня подходить и забирать тебя, лапушка, — произнесла Кейт, указывая на них чем-то вроде электрошокера.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Да-да, конечно.

Он опёрся руками о плечи оборотня и заставил себя подняться. Когда их лица оказались на одном уровне, он коснулся чужих губ — мимолетное прикосновение, которое вряд ли можно было назвать настоящим поцелуем.

— Мой Стайлз.

— Мой волк.

Стайлз не знал, откуда у него взялись силы встать и дойти до двери. Он остановился рядом с Кейт, снял толстовку, свернул её в клубок и бросил Дереку. Тот поймал вещь и прижал к своему лицу.

Стайлз криво улыбнулся на прощание.

— Нет! — проревел Дерек, рванувшись вперед. Натянутая цепь удерживала его на месте. — Кейт, пожалуйста!

Женщина не обратила на него внимания. Она вышла из дверного проема и перешла в главную комнату.

Стайлз, точно во сне, последовал за ней.

После Кейт захлопнула дверь.

В помещении находился ещё один охотник. Мужчина среднего возраста с уродливым шрамом, пересекавшим щеку. Из-за него один уголок губы был опущен, и рот его казался искривленным в ужасной гримасе. В рыжей бороде виднелась седина.

— На улицу, да? — усмехнулся он, с ног до головы рассматривая мальчишку. — Меньше беспорядка.

Кейт распахнула дверь, ведущую на улицу, и Стайлз удивился, увидев утренний свет. Как странно, что для убийства они выбрали раннее утро. Тёмное время суток, казалось бы, намного лучше подходило для подобных дел. Как бы там ни было, Стайлз хотя бы сможет в самый последний раз ощутить солнечное тепло на коже.

Внезапно тишину прорезала громкая мелодия. Рыжебородый достал мобильный и ответил на звонок.

— Да? — недолгая пауза. — Погоди. — он посмотрел на Кейт. — Это Леон. Говорит, Крис у ворот.

— Крис? Откуда он, чёрт подери, узнал об этом месте? — нахмурившись, спросила она.

— Говорит, он поймал альфу и направляется сюда.

Кейт бросила быстрый взгляд на мальчишку, потом снова посмотрела на напарника.

— Дерьмо, — она развернулась, схватила Стилински за предплечье и повела обратно в комнату заключения. Открыв дверь, она усмехнулась. — Ладно, милашка, кажется, тебя только что сместили в списке важных дел, а? Ты ведь будешь держать ротик на замке, пока мой брат будет тут, верно?

Стайлз посмотрел в её глаза.

— О, я понимаю, — сказала Кейт. — Знаю. С какой стати ты должен молчать, когда я собираюсь тебя убить, ты об этом думаешь, да? Ну, своим поведением ты определишь, будет твоя смерть быстрой или медленной и мучительной. Решай сам. Почему бы тебе не спросить у Дерека о том, насколько хорошо я разбираюсь в пытках? Просто подумай об этом.

Она втолкнула его внутрь и захлопнула дверь у него за спиной.

Дерек был в форме волка.

Стайлз метнулся к нему и зарылся руками в мех.

— Я не понимаю, что произошло, — горячо прошептал он, уткнувшись лицом в густую шерсть. — Не знаю.

Волк проскулил и обнюхал его.

— Кажется… Кажется, они поймали альфу!

Он ощутил, как напрягся Дерек в его объятиях. Из груди зверя донёсся низкий рык, который становился всё громче, и громче, и громче, и громче. Стайлз всё-таки расцепил руки и отпрянул в сторону.

— Дерек? — позвал он. — Дер?

Дерек откинул назад голову и _завыл_.

Звук эхом разнесся по выложенной плиткой помещению, отскочил от стен, и поднялся почти до болезненного уровня. Стайлз заткнул уши руками, но вой всё равно отдался вибрацией в его теле.

В конце концов всё прекратилось.

А потом Стайлз различил ответный вой альфы, звучавший откуда-то издалека.

Глаза Дерека засияли голубым, и он, зарычав, оголил клыки.


	17. Chapter 17

Стайлз оказался зажатым между Дереком-волком и стеной, когда раздался противный скрежет петель.

— Туда с оружием нельзя, — сказала Кейт, когда чья-то тень показалась в дверном проеме.

— Ты всё ещё при своём, — парировал незнакомец.

Стайлзу даже не нужно было её видеть, чтобы представить её ухмылку.

— Мой дом, мои правила.

Падающая тень становилась всё темнее и больше.

_Святые угодники._

Альфа вошёл в комнату с ошейником, крепившемся к концу длинного шеста.

Стайлз вжался в стенку, ощущая, как его бедное сердце сходит с ума. Альфа не походил ни на человека, ни на волка, а застыл в переходной форме. Он представлял собой огромное гротескное существо с изогнутым, искривленным дугой позвоночником, из-за чего, вероятно, не мог стоять прямо. Его массивное тело покрывала чёрная шерсть. Он мотнул большой головой в сторону, распахнул челюсть, открывая взгляду поблескивавшие от слюны клыки. Зверь опирался на передние когтистые лапы и держал их поближе к телу, чтобы при возможности пустить их в ход. Он посмотрел на Дерека и Стайлза, сверкнув своими кроваво-красными глазами, и его тело сотряс утробный рык, когда он прошёл дальше.

Конец шеста удерживал Крис Арджент, отец Эллисон. У него на щеке виднелась длинная царапина. Сочившаяся из неё кровь попадала на щетину. Его руки были заляпаны грязью и запёкшейся кровью, ходил он медленно, подволакивая раненную ногу. На других пленников он не обратил никакого внимания, пока подводил альфу к противоположной стене с кольцами и свисавшей с них цепи.

Рядом с ним держался ещё один охотник. Стайлз его не знал, но выглядел он так, будто бы вместе с Крисом сошёл со страниц одного выпуска «Guns and Ammo», и на вид был менее потрёпанным. Мужчине с волосами цвета воронова крыла было около сорока, он обладал резкими чертами лица и колючим взглядом. Он находился неподалеку и уклонялся от когтей альфы, пока приспосабливал его ошейник к цепи.

Стайлз, всё ещё прячась за спиной Дерека, пытался подсчитать, сколько звеньев на ней было. Хватит ли длины дотянуться до них? Потому что устрашающие когти казались такими острыми, будто бы могли проткнуть их так же легко, как нож — масло.

Лишь когда альфа оказался надёжно пристегнут, Крис с нечитаемым выражением на лице посмотрел на мальчика и волка. С мигающим светом Стайлз не мог понять, какого цвета у него глаза: то ли серые, то ли светло-голубые.

— Кейт? — позвал он, привлекая внимание сестры. — Что за чертовщину ты тут творишь?

Та зашла в комнату.

— Это не твоя забота, Крис. Мы с отцом сами разберёмся.

— Сами разберётесь, — эхом повторил Крис Арджент, переводя на неё взгляд. — Мальчишка похож на человека, Кейт.

— Верно подмечено, — она скрестила руки на груди. — У тебя всё хорошо, правда, лапушка?

Стайлз, вздернув подбородок, кивнул.

— Тогда что он тут делает? — не отставал Крис.

Кейт улыбнулась.

— Нужно же нам было щеночка успокоить.

Крис Арджент задержал взгляд на подростке, потом выдохнул и покачал головой. Когда он отвернулся, Стайлзу почудилось, что сделал он это с большой неохотой. Теперь внимание мужчины было полностью сосредоточено на альфе. Да что же такого в этих Арджентах, что они так легко могли заставить Стайлза почувствовать себя _ничтожеством_ , пустым местом? Он думал о широкой, с ямочками, улыбке Эллисон. Уж она-то точно унаследовала её не от отца.

Стайлз запустил дрожащие пальцы в густой волчий мех. Местами шерсть вздыбилась, зверь приподнял губы, оголяя клыки и рыча. Его глаза светились голубым, а у альфы — красным, и это больше походило на какой-то сигнал, вроде огней маяка или железнодорожных огней, который Стайлз не мог понять. Волки наверняка общались друг с другом, мальчику оставалось только догадываться, о чём именно.

Мужчина с тёмными волосами глянул на подростка.

— Кто это? — спросила Кейт, кивнув в сторону незнакомого охотника.

— Друг, — ответил Крис.

Тот подтвердил эти слова коротким кивком.

— Никогда его раньше не видела, — с сомнением произнесла Кейт, рассматривая его.

— Мы познакомились в Такоме, — уклончиво отозвался Крис, не отрывая взгляда от альфы. — Не хочешь рассказать мне, что такого особенного в этом альфе, Кейти? За исключением того, что я прежде никогда не видел таких особей.

Она на шаг приблизилась к прикованному к стене зверю, и тот заскрежетал зубами.

— Он дикий.

— Нет, — покачал головой Крис. — Он не дикий, тут что-то другое.

Альфа рванул вперёд, цепь со скрежетом звеньев натянулась.

Стайлз испуганно вжался в стену, а Дерек вышел вперёд, прикрывая его.

— Да нет же, он абсолютно дикий, — настаивала Кейт. — Вот почему отец хочет изучить его. Нам нужно знать, с чем мы имеем дело, Крис.

— Мы охотники, Кейт, — настаивал мужчина, — а не смотрители в зоопарке.

— Ты так и не научился мыслить нестандартно, угадала? — Кейт изогнула бровь, и Стайлз гадал, то ли она поддразнивала брата, то ли провоцировала его.

— Никогда не видел в этом необходимости, — выражение лица Криса не изменилось. — Если зверя нужно поймать, я его поймаю, если нет, я позволю ему уйти.

Он краем глаза взглянул на Стайлза, и мальчик мысленно перенёсся в тот день в заповеднике. Он не вспоминал об этой встрече с тех пор, как оказался в заключении вместе с Дереком. С тех пор, как узнал о существовании оборотней и охотников. Тогда Крис вышел из-за деревьев, и выглядел он так, будто бы косплеил персонажей из игры «Зов долга: Секретные операции». Мальчик хорошо помнил, как Арджент сначала посмотрел на него, потом — на Дерека, и дал им убежать.

В отличии от Криса, Стайлз не знал, свидетелем чего стал в тот день.

Он позволил им уйти.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание, пытаясь заставить мчащийся поезд мыслей хоть немного замедлиться. Он силился сконцентрироваться, потому что находился на грани между жизнью и смертью. Нужно посмотреть на ситуацию под правильным углом…

Его взгляд вернулся к Крису, и он заметил у него на бедре пустую кобуру.

_— Туда с оружием нельзя._

Только Кейт оставила при себе пистолет.

— Что пацан тут делает, Кейт? — не унимался Крис. — Мне это не нравится.

— Я же уже сказала, что это не твоя проблема, — Кейт сжала губы в тонкую линию. — У нас всё под контролем. Если у тебя остались какие-то вопросы, позвони отцу.

Крис провёл пальцами по воздуху над пустой кобурой.

— Может, я так и сделаю.

Он направился к двери.

— Нет!

В жопу Кейт Арджент. Стайлз не станет посредником в собственном убийстве. Не будет _молчать_.

— Я человек, — неожиданно выпалил он, и все присутствующие повернули головы в его сторону. — Я человек, мне шестнадцать. Ни я, ни Дерек в жизни никому не причинили вреда. Я человек, и она хочет меня убить!

Кейт не мешкала. Она должна была предвидеть подобное развитие событий, когда велела ему прикусить язык и сидеть молча, и оставался чертовски высокий шанс, что мальчишка не послушается. Она не пришла в бешенство, напротив, сохраняя ясность мысли, быстро оценила ситуацию. Выхватила пистолет и направила дуло на Стайлза, едва он только успел договорить.

Она была единственным вооруженным человеком в этой комнате.

Дерек выступил вперед, стараясь прикрыть мальчика своим телом.

— Всем оставаться на своих местах, — медленно проговорила Кейт. —  _Никому_ не двигаться.

Однако оба мужчины начали действовать.

Крис первый сориентировался, выставил руку вперед, чтобы закрыть дверь, ведущую в другую комнату, но в этом не было смысла, потому что таким образом он просто запер их всех в помещении без оружия…

Потом подключился альфа.

Стайлз забыл, как дышать.

Альфа был чертовски быстр. Он отыскал конец цепи и потянул. И потом.… Звенья не выдержали давления. Они лопнули, упали на пол, и таким образом зверь вырвался на свободу.

Нет, подумал Стайлз, нет, его на самом деле никто и не приковывал.

Альфа встал между Кейт и охотниками, Дереком и Стайлзом, склонил голову и заревел. В следующее мгновение он двинулся вперед, прямо на Кейт.

***

Не становись посредником в своем убийстве, всегда повторял отец во время их обычных ужинов и обсуждения гипотетических ситуаций. У людей в комнате было оружие, и Стайлзу нужно было каким-то образом забрать его. Он пополз вперёд и внезапно оказался придавлен к полу. Волк опустил лапу ему на спину, выбив весь кислород из легких, и щелкнул зубами у самого уха.

И потом вытянутая морда сменилась мягкими губами.

— Нет. Я не позволю им обидеть моего Стайлза, — сказал Дерек, продолжая прижимать мальчика к полу.

***

Вспышка воспоминаний.

— Всё в порядке, Стайлз, — шептал отец. — Всё хорошо. Всё наладится.

Это было не так. Нет. Его отец был одет в оранжевый комбинезон с чёрными номерами на груди и спине, и это было _неправильно_. Стайлза собирались отослать в семью к каким-то незнакомцам, и это тоже было неправильно. Он хотел кричать, визжать, царапаться, рвать зубами, лишь бы проделать дыру в пространстве. Он хотел вырываться, кусаться, пинаться, нанести себе увечье. Он хотел умереть. Он хотел _сдохнуть_.

— Стайлз! — отец крепко обнял его. — Всё нормально, ребёнок.

_Ложь._

Стайлз орал во всё горло и отбивался, пока охранники и социальные работники кружили вокруг них, точно прожорливые акулы.

— Я люблю тебя, — продолжал отец. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, сынок. Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете.

— Пап! — воскликнул Стайлз, почувствовав, как ослабела его хватка. — Папа! _Папочка!_

Он выл, точно раненый зверь, когда уводили отца.

Это был первый раз, когда его для успокоения накачали седативными.

И далеко не последний.

Стайлз так и не научился останавливаться, когда нужно.

***

Стайлз ничего не видел. Он ощущал прикосновения сильных рук. Обратившийся Дерек прикрывал его своим телом от пуль. То и дело гремели выстрелы — в замкнутом помещении они казались оглушающе громкими. Неожиданно Дерек пополз вперёд на животе, удерживавшая его цепь со скрежетом натянулась. Стайлз осторожно направился за ним, подчиняясь инстинкту самосохранения, подсказывавшему держаться поближе к Хейлу.

— Сиди тихо, — обратился к нему мужчина с тёмными волосами. — Не поднимайся, Стайлз.

И какого хрена все вокруг всегда знают его имя, когда он понятия не имеет, что за пиздец творится?

Стайлз поднял взгляд.

Альфа поймал пулю. Черная кровь вытекала из раны в груди, но он продолжал стоять. Всё ещё держался, обхватив когтистой лапой горло Кейт. Её пистолет валялся на полу.

Крис Арджент стоял рядом с напряжённым выражением на лице.

— Не надо, — попросил он.

Альфа раскатисто зарычал, сжав сильнее. Кейт безуспешно пыталась глотнуть воздуха, хотя силы стремительно покидали её, и глаза уже закатились.

Крис отвернулся.

Дерек протянул руку к альфе, но не смог дотронуться до него.

— Питер? — осторожно спросил он. — Дядя Питер?

Альфа обратил к нему своё уродливое лицо, вонзив острые когти в глотку Кейт Арджент. Раздались тошнотворные булькающие звуки, прежде чем её тело рухнуло на холодный пол. Альфа опустил глаза, разглядывая её залитое кровью горло, всё ещё продолжая сжимать лапу, а потом пожал своими массивными волосатыми плечами.

Он отступил и неожиданно пошатнулся.

Спустя минуту перед ними предстал обнажённый мужчина, опиравшийся рукой о стену, чтобы сохранить равновесие, со сквозной раной в груди.

— Шесть гребаных лет, ты, сука, — обратился он к бездыханному телу Кейт Арджент. Чёрная кровь продолжала заливать его грудь и в свете лампочек походила скорее на машинное масло. — Но я же обещал тебе, помнишь? Я обещал вырвать твое горло, дрянь.

Он привалился плечом к стене и хрипло рассмеялся.

Снаружи другие охотники продолжали биться в дверь.

— Мы зачистили комнату, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Победили босса. Можем перейти на следующий уровень.

Он готов.


	18. Chapter 18

_Шесть лет назад._

Всё вокруг было охвачено огнём. Питер Хейл понятия не имел, каким образом ему удалось найти выход из дома. Он бежал, охваченный паникой, управляемый древними инстинктами, и они кричали ему бежать к реке, протекавшей в заповеднике, неподалеку от дома. Вода была ледяной, но Питер чувствовал пожиравшие тело языки пламени.

Он лежал на дне реки в ожидании смерти.

Наступила ночь, потом пришёл день, который вновь сменила ночь.

Помощь не приходила. Не появлялась и смерть.

Он просто лежал. Одежда, волосы, кожа — всё пострадало в огне. Ледяная вода текла по его телу, а он ощущал только нестерпимую боль и жар.

Может, поэтому он не сразу ощутил её — искру альфы. Она тоже жгла, но по-другому, это скорее походило на зажёгшееся глубоко внутри пламя.

 _Теперь пришёл черёд Лоры_ , думал он, потому что собственными глазами видел смерть Талии, и сила должна была перейти к ней. Но как же так? Неужели все погибли, если она, в конце концов, досталась Питеру? Он больше не чувствовал ниточек, связывавших его со стаей, но из-за охватившей его агонии он был способен ощущать только собственную боль.

Он продолжал гореть.

Потом его нашли охотники. Ардженты. Когда Кейт возвела курок, готовясь пристрелить его, Питер не смог даже пальцем пошевелить.

Только глаза полыхнули красным.

Инстинкт.

Ошибка.

— Подожди, — остановил её Джерард, положив ладонь на пистолет и опустив его. У него на лице появилась устрашающая ухмылка. — Это _альфа_.

В тот момент Питеру ещё сильнее захотелось умереть.

***

_Четыре года назад._

В последнее время Джон Стилински работал намного больше обычного. Он ощущал укол вины каждый раз, когда возвращался в кабинет и видел свернувшегося калачиком на диване сына. Его домашняя работа была разбросана по полу. Вместо подушки мальчик использовал форменную куртку отца.

Джон вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Половина одиннадцатого, а освободиться должен был ещё в шесть. Утром он обещал Стайлзу вместе посмотреть фильм, но теперь было уже поздно. Куда только, чёрт возьми, девается время?

Ему не давала покоя навязчивая идея. Джон с такой же жадностью просматривал каждую страницу дела, с какой когда-то смотрел на плескавшийся на дне бутылки глоток виски. Он, вероятно, просто сменил одну плохую привычку на другую и не был уверен, что она положительно скажется на здоровье в будущем. Стоило взять выходной. Отвезти Стайлза в «Диснейленд» или ещё куда. Джон поморщился при мысли о том, что сын будет пребывать в окружении ярких цветов, гомоне чужих голосов и возбужденных детишек. Он наверняка будет шарахаться от стен и, прежде чем успокоится, пройдет несколько дней. Нет, никакого «Диснейленда».

Тогда можно было бы арендовать домик за городом на недельку. Сходить на рыбалку. Поиграть в какие-нибудь настольные игры и попробовать перенаправить избыточную энергию Стайлза в пешие прогулки или плавание. Такой отдых должен надолго запомниться, подумал Джон. Они смогут провести достаточно времени вместе, он будет слушать рассказы сына обо всём на свете, а не просто спустит деньги в тематическом парке.

Джон посмотрел на проснувшегося Стайлза. Тот, протерев глаза, зевнул.

— Пап? — сонно пробормотал он.

— Привет, ребёнок.

Он снова зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Мы уже идём домой, пап?

— Да, — шериф посмотрел на открытый портфель. Он выложил из него бумаги по делу о пожаре в доме Хейлов и убрал их в верхний ящик стола. — Пошли домой, сынок.

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке.

***

_Пять недель назад._

— Тетя Кейт! — радостно воскликнула Эллисон, спрыгнув с последней ступеньки лестницы и со смехом заключив родственницу в крепкие объятия.

— Поменьше бы ты меня тётей звала, — поддразнила Кейт, — а то я чувствую себя древней старухой.

Эллисон хихикнула.

— Так, а теперь давай поднимемся наверх, ты мне покажешь свою комнату, и мы поговорим об одежде и мальчиках!

Эллисон взяла тётю за руку и повела за собой. Обернувшись, из-за плеча Кейт она увидела устремлённые им в спину взгляды родителей. Отец даже не улыбнулся, мать стояла рядом и, сжимая руку у него на плече, что-то тихо ему говорила.

Господи. _Семьи_. Эти глупые драмы и вечные секреты, в которые её, естественно, никто не собирался посвящать. Временами отец бывал чересчур строг, а Кейт весёлая, задорная — словом, настоящая оторва. Они настолько разные, что трудно поверить в связывающие их семейные узы. С Кейт так здорово поболтать на различные темы, которые она не отваживалась затрагивать в разговорах с родителями, к примеру, симпатичного парня, с которым они вместе ходили на английский. Мама, пожалуй, предложила бы закрыть тему, а отец устроил бы допрос с пристрастием, а Эллисон, _чёрт возьми_ , уже исполнилось _семнадцать_. Она даже не уверена, что ей нужны отношения, но хотелось бы иметь _кого-то на примете_ и видеть понимание и нормальную реакцию со стороны родителей.

Год прошел с тех пор, как она в последний раз встречалась с Кейт, но долгая разлука — ничто по сравнению с другими нюансами переезда в маленький город вроде Бикон Хиллз. Кейт всегда была для неё скорее старшей сестрой, нежели тёткой.

— Мы будем говорить не о _мальчиках_ , — настояла Эллисон.

— Вот как! — усмехнулась Кейт и широко улыбнулась. — Только об одном, верно? Расскажи-ка мне о нём поподробнее.

Хихикнув, Эллисон направилась на второй этаж.

***

_Две недели назад._

В теле альфы накопилось так много аконита, что он не мог думать. Ему нужны силы. Нужно излечиться. Нужна стая. Он чувствовал едва уловимый запах в лесу: на деревьях, в подлеске, в шёпоте ветра в лунном свете. Слабый запах стаи.

В основном он ощущал кровь.

Он не мог точно сказать, как убежал.

Просто один охотник допустил ошибку, а альфа… альфа не стал долго думать. Кровь была там раньше, осталась и сейчас, потому что он знал их запах. Он провел несколько лет заключения в пытках — охотники считали его скорее подопытным кроликом, нежели волком, — но, пока они фиксировали новую реакцию на каждый вид пули, оружие, наркотик, токсин, изменявшие его тело, альфа-форму, до неузнаваемости, превращая её в нечто уродливое, альфа так же изучал их.

Он запоминал их запахи.

И убил их, одного за другим.

В ту ночь в лес снова ворвались охотники. Альфе, скорее всего, с ними было не сладить в одиночку, поэтому ему понадобилась _стая_.

И лунный свет внял его молитвам и прислал к нему мальчика, человеческого ребёнка, пахнущего потом, немытыми носками, мальчишеской раздевалкой и сальбутамолом.

Альфа выследил его, выбрал, _даровал ему укус_.

***

_Двенадцать часов назад._

Мелисса МакКолл только начала проверять кровяное давление мисс МакКинли, когда Глория показалась в дверях.

— Мелисса? Скотт на линии. Просил передать, это срочно.

Мелисса на минуту похолодела, всё ещё придерживая края манжеты на морщинистой руке пациентки.

— Я сама закончу, — предложила Глория.

— Спасибо, — Мелисса выпрямилась, послала мисс МакКинли виноватую улыбку и покинула комнату.

Она направилась к сестринскому посту в конце коридора. На чёрном телефоне под стойкой регистрации мигала лампочка. Мелисса подняла трубку, ощущая заворочавшийся где-то в районе желудка комочек страха, и нажала на кнопку, чтобы принять находящийся на удержании звонок.

— Скотт?

— Мам? — в голосе сына слышались нотки тревоги. Очевидно, он находился на пороге приступа астмы. — Мам, только что приезжал Пэрриш, он забрал Стайлза!

Почти двадцать лет работы медсестрой научили Мелиссу сохранять спокойствие в кризисных ситуациях.

— Ты знаешь, где лежит ингалятор?

— Да, но, мам…

— Иди и возьми его, — посоветовала она, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций. — Я скоро приду домой, и потом мы решим, как нам лучше поступить.

— Хорошо, — согласился Скотт, но, прежде чем он отключился, она услышала на фоне тихий голос. Девчачий. Девушка что-то спрашивала, но Мелисса не смогла различить слов.

Она положила трубку и заставила себя сделать глубокий вздох.

Она же специально несколько раз напоминала Скотту не говорить о Стайлзе в школе, но какая-то девочка пришла к ним домой — Мелисса посмотрела на часы — в половине одиннадцатого вечера? Какова вероятность, что её визит никак не связан с арестом Стайлза? Скотт слишком наивен. К тому же он был в том возрасте, когда мальчики думают причинным местом, а не головой. Мелисса надеялась, что он, в отличие от отца, с возрастом перерастет это.

Мелисса нашла Элен, свою непосредственную начальницу, в столовой для персонала.

— Элен? Скотт только что позвонил — мне нужно уйти.

— О, конечно! — Элен помахала рукой. — Иди, иди!

История болезни Скотта не требовала дополнительных пояснений, и Мелисса не собиралась объяснять истинную причину отлучки. Она достала из шкафчика сумку и порылась в ней в поисках ключей от машины и мобильного телефона.

В лифте она нажала кнопку первого этажа и набрала номер бывшего мужа.

Тот ответил на пятом гудке.

— Мелисса? Что-то стряслось?

— Кажется, сегодня меня могут арестовать, — сказала она, и сама подивилась тому, насколько спокойно прозвучал её голос. — Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал как можно скорее и забрал Скотта.

На несколько секунд на другом конце воцарилась мертвая тишина, а потом прозвучало:

—  _Что_ с тобой случится? За что тебя должны арестовать, Мелисса? У тебя даже нет ни единого штрафа за неправильную парковку!

Глубоко внутри Мелисса вдруг ощутила странное чувство удовлетворения. _Видишь, Рафа? Оказывается, я не такая скучная, какой ты меня считал._

— Если вкратце, я помогла бездомному мальчику покинуть больницу и сбежать из-под носа у полицейских и укрывала его в своем подвале.

— Господи, Мел, — произнес Рафа. — Зачем ты это сделала?

Хороший вопрос, подумала Мелисса. Возможно, потому что Стайлз — Мисчиф Клаудии. Потому что она никогда не видела такого несчастного ребенка — ни тогда, ни сейчас, — и ей просто хотелось обнять его, защитить ото всего мира и шептать, что все наладится. Потому что она сама мать, и при мысли о том, что Скотт однажды, упаси господь, может оказаться на улице один в этом несправедливом мире, где никто не захочет помочь ему, её сердце разрывалось на кусочки. Потому что Стайлз, глядя ей в глаза, сказал: «Они отвезли меня в дыру на краю мира и сдали в семью, в которой приятель моей приемной матери каждую ночь стоял на пороге моей спальни и дрочил, смотря на меня, пока я спал». А потом добавил: «Знаете, в чём загвоздка? Я бы стерпел и это, и ещё кучу всего, если бы они мне только разрешили видеться с папой». Потому что Стайлз — ещё _ребенок_ , и дети не должны проходить через подобный ужас. Ни дети, ни взрослые. И Мелисса не смогла бы спокойно спать по ночам, зная, что помогла вернуть Стайлза обратно в приёмную семью, даже если бы просто не поверила ему и разрешила полиции его забрать.

— Они со Скоттом одного возраста, Рафа, — настаивала Мелисса, когда двери лифта с шумом распахнулись. Она прошла по коридору в направлении выхода. — А ещё он сын Джона Стилински.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Рафаэль, медленно выдохнув. — Так. Ладно, если я выйду сейчас, уже через пару часов буду в городе. Не отвечай на вопросы, пока тебе не предоставят адвоката.

Мелисса вышла из больницы, и ей в лицо ударила ночная прохлада. По главной дороге мимо больницы промчались пожарные машины со включёнными мигалками и сиренами. Чуть позади держались полицейские автомобили. Мелисса надеялась, что это не какой-нибудь срочный вызов и сегодня не произойдет происшествий. Она уже оставила свои палаты без персонала.

Господи. Уволят ли её завтра?

— Всё будет хорошо, Мел, — успокаивал Рафа. — Всё будет хорошо.

Мелисса подошла к машине и открыла водительскую дверь. Она села за руль и ненадолго закрыла глаза. Ей с трудом верилось в слова бывшего супруга — сказывался горький опыт, — но теперь их уже ничего не связывало. Они не были друзьями, не после того, что произошло между ними, но когда-то, будучи молодой и глупой девчонкой, она выбрала Рафу, вышла за него замуж. Он был ей должен за это.

— Хорошо, — наконец-то произнесла она. — Ладно, увидимся через пару часов.

— Я позвоню, когда доберусь.

Он повесил трубку, и она открыла глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть ковылявшего мимо мужчину. Она включила фары.

На нём не было одежды, а всё тело покрывали страшные ожоги. Он повернул голову в сторону яркого света, и на несколько секунд его глаза приобрели ярко-золотой оттенок. Он споткнулся и упёрся обеими руками в капот машины Мелиссы.

Её сердце пропустило удар.

— Джордан? — она немедленно открыла дверь. —  _Джордан!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Двенадцать часов назад._

Мелисса понимала, когда у неё на глазах происходило нечто невозможное. Она столкнулась с этим восемь месяцев назад, когда молодой офицер полиции, увидев её испачканную сестринскую форму, тёмные круги под глазами и хмурый вид — результат четырнадцатичасовой смены в аду, — улыбнулся ей.

И сейчас она видела что-то столь же необъяснимое.

Она видела, как ожоги Пэрриша заживали за считанные минуты.

Ожоги третьей степени покрывали всё его тело, но всё же _исцелялись_. Изувеченная кожа срасталась, с чёрного меняла цвет на красный, потом — на розовый.

Невероятно.

Он всё ещё держал большую часть веса на руках, упираясь в капот её машины. Автомобильные фары освещали его фигуру. Он повернул голову, когда она подошла, и в его глазах она увидела тот же ужас, который охватывал её саму.

— Мелисса, — произнес он. — Мел, что со мной происходит?

— Джордан, тебе нужно в больницу, — сказала она. — Тебе нужен доктор.

А _нужен ли_?

Но как же _без_ него?

Мелисса никогда не считала себя особенно набожной, но, если это не было чудом, что это было?

Пэрриш, наконец, выпрямился.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Нет, мне нужно связаться с шерифом Хейгом. Я был… — он помотал головой, будто бы пытаясь выбросить какие-то мысли из головы. — Кейт. Кейт Арджент. Она протаранила мою машину. Она забрала Джейми, и потом… — он нахмурился. — Она _подожгла_ меня.

— В смысле она забрала Стайлза? — переспросила Мелисса.

— Кого?

— Джейми! — она взяла Пэрриша за руку — кожа в том месте уже успела _исцелиться_  — и отвела в сторону от света, прежде чем кто-то успел их заметить. — Его зовут Стайлз.

— Конечно же, ты знаешь его настоящее имя, — с усмешкой произнес Пэрриш, будто бы испытывал удовольствие, потому что его догадки подтвердились, даже несмотря на свалившееся на его плечи. Он покачал головой. — Я должен позвонить шерифу.

— Ты голый, — настаивала на своём Мелисса. — И должен быть мёртв. Как ты выжил?

— Не знаю, — с широко раскрытыми глазами произнёс Пэрриш. — Мел, я ничего уже не знаю!

Ещё одна полицейская машина проехала по главной дороге, разнося плач сирены и красные огни.

Мелисса моментально приняла решение. Что бы ни происходило, доктора вряд ли смогут им помочь.

— Садись в машину, Джордан. Я отвезу тебя домой.

***

— Что он тут делает? — настойчиво спрашивал Скотт, когда Мелисса помогла Пэрришу зайти в их дом. — О господи, мам, почему он _голый_?

Она не сочла нужным упоминать, сколько раз до этого молодой полицейский ходил обнажённым по дому, пока Скотт был в школе или работал в ветеринарной клинике. Она усадила Пэрриша на диван и, порывшись в корзине с чистым глаженым бельём, кинула ему чистые боксёры Скотта и футболку. Тот быстро натянул предложенную одежду.

— Мам, что происходит? — не переставал допытываться Скотт.

Позади него появилась незнакомая девушка — с чёрными волосами и приятной внешностью.

Скотт увидел, куда был направлен взгляд Мелиссы, и виновато опустил глаза.

— Мам, это Эллисон. Мы с ней учимся вместе.

— Эллисон Арджент, — неожиданно сказал Пэрриш, вздернув подбородок. — Племянница Кейт.

Эллисон кивнула.

— Это ты ей позвонила? — спросил полицейский. — Ты рассказала, что я забрал парня?

— Нет, — ответила девушка. — Не понимаю, почему я вообще…

— Она бросила меня гореть заживо, — продолжил Пэрриш напряжённым голосом, будто бы едва справлялся с обуревавшими его ужасом и неверием. — И похитила Стайлза.

— О мой бог, — прошептала Эллисон. — Так он был прав насчёт неё!

— Что? — вступила Мелисса. — Что он говорил?

Эллисон прижала ладонь ко рту.

Скотт взволнованно взглянул на неё, а потом — на Пэрриша и мать.

— Стайлз сказал, что она как-то причастна к пожару Хейлов.

— Пожар Хейлов? — переспросил полицейский, нахмурив брови. — Который произошёл четыре или пять лет назад?

— Шесть, — поправил его Скотт, потом подошёл к кофейному столику, взял оставленную на нём тетрадь и передал ему. — Стайлз утверждал, что его отец невиновен. Тут он делал заметки.

— Его отец?..

— Джон Стилински, — ответила Мелисса. — Предыдущий шериф.

Пэрриш задержал на ней взгляд.

— Так он сын полицейского?

Мелиссе не понравился содержащийся в этом вопросе скрытый смысл.

— Да, Джордан. Он сын полицейского. Белого среднестатистического полицейского. Разве не ужасно, что в нашем мире _такие_ дети оказываются за бортом?

— Я не то имел в виду, Мел, — сказал Пэрриш. Хотя голос его не изменился, она знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать прозвучавшие в нём нотки боли. И Мелисса знала, что он _на самом деле_ имел в виду, о чем подумал, но намного проще было притвориться, что она ничего не заметила. К этому разговору они ещё вернутся в более подходящий момент.

_— Тебе двадцать шесть. Мне **сорок**._

_— Ты знаешь, что это не проблема, Мел, но я с уважением отнесусь к любому решению, которое ты примешь._

_— Чертовски верно, ты будешь уважать мой выбор._

Мелисса отвела взгляд в сторону, прежде чем сын успел что-либо заметить в этой напряженной тишине или додуматься до _истинной_ причины.

— Шесть лет назад Кейт не была сотрудником полиции, — объявил Пэрриш, просматривая заметки. — Мы поступили на службу в одно время. Гражданский не смог бы подставить шерифа: наркотики нашли в его кабинете.

Эллисон, удивленно уставившись на него, покачала головой.

— Стайлз никогда не утверждал, что Кейт проделала всё _в одиночку_.

У полицейского на лбу появилась морщинка, когда он прочёл следующую страницу в тетрадке.

— Что значат все эти заметки о _монстрах_?

Эллисон пожала плечами. Скотт переступил с ноги на ногу.

Пэрриш помолчал несколько минут, потом закрыл тетрадь, положил её обратно на столик и потёр лоб, оставив на нём чёрный след сажи.

— До сегодняшнего вечера я бы даже не стал слушать подобные рассуждения.

— Где Стайлз? — спросил Скотт.

Материнское сердце Мелиссы болело и за него, и за Стайлза.

— Я не знаю, — сглотнул Пэрриш. — Дело дрянь. Если я кому-то и могу доверять на работе, кому я должен доложить о этом?

— Рафаэлю, — ответила Мелисса. Протянув руку, она сжала его плечо. — Он приедет совсем скоро.

Пэрриш кивнул.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовалась она у него.

— Нормально, — сказал он, от волнения прикусив нижнюю губу. — Я всё не могу выбросить это из головы. Как же это возможно? Я должен был _сгореть_. Я не мог… Не мог оттуда выбраться. Я был мёртв. Я должен… — он покачал головой. — Сейчас я должен быть мёртвым, — его взгляд снова упал на тетрадь с записями подростка. — Сверхчувствительное обоняние. Повышенная степень регенерации. Да что всё это значит?

Мелисса не могла дать ответ на его вопрос.

— Э-э, насчет монстров, — нерешительно начал Скотт, нервно поглядывая на полицейского, — имеет ли это какое-то отношение к тому, что меня укусило?

— Что тебя _укусило_? — тут же нашлась Мелисса. — И как давно это произошло?

— Ну… — Скотт замялся, обменявшись с Эллисон виноватыми взглядами. — Стайлз хотел знать, на кого охотится отец Элли, если не на горного льва. Этот зверь убивал людей. Я думаю, это он меня укусил. Стайлз тоже спрашивал меня о нём.

— Какой укус? — переспросила Мелисса. — Где? Покажи мне.

Скотт повернулся боком и приподнял один край футболки, открывая взгляду совершенно целую кожу.

— Он как бы исчез.

Очевидно, много всего происходит вокруг. Невозможные исцеления и исчезающие раны, да что за _чертовщина_ творилась в Бикон Хиллз? Мелисса уже открыла было рот, собираясь озвучить свой вопрос, когда автомобильные фары осветили окна гостиной. Машина остановилась на подъездной дорожке.

— А это ещё кто? — взволнованно осведомился Джордан.

— Мой папа, — успокоила его Эллисон. — Извините. Я позвонила ему и попросила меня забрать ещё до вашего приезда. Я не знала… Мой отец хороший человек. Я в этом уверена.

Только она не была сама уверена в том, что сказала. В её голосе не звучало уверенности ни в едином слове.

С улицы раздался приглушенный хлопок — неожиданный гость закрыл дверцу машины.

— Вы это слышите? — спросил Скотт, склонив голову набок. Он поднял руку, предотвращая любой ответ. — Не дверь. Что-то ещё, — он нахмурил брови. — Вы слышали?

— Слышали что? — шепотом переспросила Эллисон.

— Будто бы кто-то бежит, — сказал Скотт. — Как зверь.

Мелисса прислушалась.

— Я ничего не слышу.

Раздался звонок в дверь.

Пришёл отец Эллисон.

— Что нам теперь делать? — обратилась к Пэрришу Мелисса.

Тот глубоко вздохнул.

— Кажется, настало время получить ответы на некоторые вопросы.

Женщина кивнула и двинулась к двери, но Скотт схватил её за руку и остановил.

— Ма?

— Что?

— Я всё ещё слышу это, — испуганно сказал он. — И оно _приближается_.

Снова раздался стук в дверь.

Мелисса решила открыть.

Проблемы нужно решать по мере поступления.

***

— Оборотни, — вынес вердикт Крис Арджент, выслушав всю историю целиком, поведанную с паническими нотками различных рассказчиков, включая Мелиссу.

Когда он произнёс это, Мелисса поняла, что ожидала услышать нечто совсем иное. Крис Арджент не походил на человека с бурной фантазией или склонного к созданию нелепых теорий. Какая-то часть неё надеялась, что он встанет и назовет их рассказ бредом, что, возможно, это последствия утечки химических препаратов, что необходимо обратиться в центр по контролю заболеваний США. Она не знала этого мужчину, но приняла бы любую точку зрения того, кто мог бы дать более логичное объяснение. Она надеялась, что Крис сможет придать их истории иной смысл, а вместо этого он стоял в её гостиной с самым серьёзным выражением на лице, точно доктор, сообщавший пациенту о наличии у него неизлечимой болезни.

— Оборотни? — переспросила Мелисса. — Вы хотите сказать, мой сын — _оборотень_?

Мужчина кивнул.

— Это вообще-то… — Скотт наморщил нос. — Вообще-то это многое объясняет, разве нет?

— А Джордан тогда… — женщина махнула рукой в сторону полицейского.

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Крис, устремив на него твердый взгляд. — Не похоже ни на одно существо, с которым я знаком.

Губы Пэрриша превратились в тонкую линию.

— О мой бог, — выдохнула Эллисон. — Почему же всё так _ненормально_?

Наконец-то на лице Криса отразились какие-то эмоции, очень похожие на раскаяние.

— Мы с мамой хотели оградить тебя от этого, Элли.

— Так _мама_ тоже в курсе? — переспросила девушка высоким тоном, не зная, плакать ей или смеяться. — О мой бог.

Скотт подошёл к ней и сжал её руку.

Крис при виде этого выглядел не очень-то довольным.

Мелисса вскинула подбородок.

— Значит, вся ваша семья занимается убийством оборотней?

Арджент стиснул зубы.

— Мы охотимся только на тех, кто причиняет боль невинным.

— Стайлз обычный ребёнок, — сказала Мелисса, оглядев всех в комнате. — Он ведь _просто_ ребёнок?

— Я думаю, да, — без особой уверенности ответил Скотт, расправив плечи. Она его ни в чём не винила. — Как бы там ни было, Стайлз остается нашим _другом_.

Мелисса ощутила прилив гордости за сына.

Эллисон упрямо кивнула.

— Так и есть. Он наш друг, пап.

Крис поднял руку и провёл ладонью по щетинистому подбородку. Мелисса уловила проблеск отчаяния в его взгляде, когда он посмотрел на Пэрриша.

— Ты говорил, Кейт пыталась тебя убить?

— Она протаранила мою машину и потом подожгла её. Если бы я не был… — Пэрриш передернул плечами. — Если бы я был обычным человеком, сейчас я был бы уже мертв.

Охотник коротко кивнул.

— Тогда у нас есть способ всё исправить.

— Что мы собираемся делать? — спросила Мелисса.

— Ей нужен альфа, — ответил Крис. — И мы его поймаем.

— Без обид, пап, — произнесла Эллисон, — но ты годами на него охотился!

Он поджал губы.

— Я не думаю… — нерешительно начал Скотт. — Не думаю, что это будет проблемой.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — повернулся к нему Крис.

Скотт не хотел отвечать.

На улице, неподалеку от крыльца, раздался шум, и чёрная тень остановилась напротив окна гостиной.

— Какого хрена? — пробормотал Пэрриш.

Существо внезапно отпрянуло. Мелисса ощутила пробежавший по спине холодок, когда услышала резавший слух скрип когтей по стеклу.

— Он здесь, — тихим, едва различимым шёпотом произнес Скотт. — О боже, он _здесь_.


	20. Chapter 20

Светлые волосы Кейт Арджент сбились и походили на кровавый нимб. Её пустой взгляд был обращен в сторону Стайлза. Он не то чтобы ощутил удовлетворение при виде её мертвого тела, но что-то очень похожее всколыхнулось в его груди, от чего он испугался. Потому что должны существовать границы дозволенного, верно? Да, она пыталась всадить пулю ему в голову, но он не должен переходить черту. Стайлз опасался, что, ощутив удовольствие, опустится до её уровня.

Но, опять же, может, после пережитого потрясения это нормальная реакция — хотя бы на пару минут почувствовать себя счастливым. Может, после смерти этой дряни не было ничего удивительного в его поведении. Разве она пожалела бы о содеянном?

Может, не было ничего странного в том, чтобы ощущать что угодно в тот момент, и о своём состоянии ему стоило побеспокоиться позже.

Если это самое «позже» настанет.

Охотники, оставшиеся за дверью, всё ещё пытались проникнуть внутрь.

Не смолкали выстрелы.

И, будто по сигналу, Питер Хейл осел на пол. Из дыры в его груди продолжала сочиться кровь, образуя вокруг тела небольшую лужицу.

— Пистолет, — сухо произнёс Крис Арджент, опустившись на колени рядом с ним.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на брошенное оружие Кейт.

— Быстро!

Он освободился из объятий Дерека, пополз вперёд и схватил пистолет. Он старался не смотреть на Кейт, не задеть её тело, когда сел рядом с Крисом. Мужчина с тёмными волосами стоял у двери, выставив вперед одну руку, будто бы другим охотникам это могло каким-то образом помешать. Стайлз видел, как тряслась его рука, когда мужчины колотили в дверь.

Стайлз передал пушку Крису.

Он взял её, вытащил магазин, из одного из миллиона накладных карманов на своих штанах достал плоскогубцы и… и открыл пулю? Он открутил нижнюю часть, высыпал порох на ладонь и потом достал откуда-то зажигалку. Всё ещё стоя на коленях, он наклонился вперёд, чуть приподнявшись, поджёг чёрный порошок на ладони и высыпал его прямо на рану на груди Питера.

Стайлз испуганно отпрянул, когда Питер заревел от боли. Снова появилось его животное обличье — клыки и морда, — и он поцарапал когтями плитку.

Дерек схватил мальчика и увлек его в сторону.

Стайлз, не в силах вздохнуть, смотрел, как Питер корчился на полу в муках. А потом, так же быстро, как началось, всё прошло. Когти исчезли, лицо старшего Хейла приобрело человеческие черты. Он без сил лежал на полу, но крови больше не было. Не осталось и отверстия от пули.

— Святые угодники, — прошептал Стайлз.

Крис положил ладонь на грудь Питера с левой стороны и на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза. Питер поднял на него взгляд, и его глаза больше не горели кроваво-красным.

Стайлз, наблюдая за ними, внезапно ощутил себя свидетелем какой-то интимной сцены.

***

_Двенадцать часов назад._

Крис никогда не видел, чтобы альфа выглядел так, будто бы выбрался из фильма ужаса рейтинга В, над которыми в детстве смеялась сестра. Криса они никогда не веселили. Не было ничего смешного в оборотнях, сотворённых с помощью дешёвых спецэффектов. Не после того, что он видел в реальности.

Альфы — монстры.

Он появился на пороге дома Мелиссы МакКолл — оставалось надеяться, что соседи давно спали в кроватях, — и Крис внимательно наблюдал за ним. У него не было времени выбрать что-нибудь из арсенала в багажнике внедорожника, но в кобуре на бедре у него лежал «глок» с полным магазином аконитовых пуль. Хотя, судя по габаритам зверя, понадобится не одна обойма, чтобы уложить его. В подошве ботинка также прятался нож, но охотник предпочел бы избежать ближнего боя.

Альфа стоял перед ним, Скотт МакКолл находился позади.

Волчий детёныш. Щенок пока не умел обращаться, если верить ему на слово, но Крис знал: присутствие альфы могло взять верх над приобретенными животными инстинктами. Это отвратительно — обращать ничего не подозревающего пацана. К тому же у него и так полно других проблем, разве нет? К утру мальчишка, скорее всего, станет омегой, если всё пойдет по плану. Что тогда с ним случится? Он одичает, причинит вред невинным людям, и Крису придется разделаться с ним.

Это также неизбежно, как наступление рассвета.

Крис отошёл от двери, когда появился альфа.

— Что вы творите? — зашипела на него Мелисса МакКолл.

— А вы хотите, чтобы я сделал это на улице? — с сарказмом поинтересовался он.

— Вы использовали моего сына как приманку!

— Я всех нас использовал в качестве приманки, — поправил он, нащупывая рукоятку пистолета.

Альфа вошёл в дом, водя мордой из стороны в сторону, будто бы выискивая запах своего беты. Наглый, с уверенностью мог сказать Крис, или обезумел от страха, уловив вонь аконита и оружейной смазки — естественный, въевшийся в кожу запах профессионального охотника.

Крис сделал пару шагов назад, продолжая неотступно следить за зверем, держа его на прицеле. Потом осторожно двинулся в гостиную.

Альфа по пятам следовал за ним, точно оголодавшая собака — на запах свежего мяса.

Крис рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд на Скотта. Глаза у мальчишки светились золотым, как у настоящей беты, он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, будто бы пытался противиться трансформации.

— Элли, — тихим голосом позвал Крис. — Медленно отойди от Скотта.

Эллисон — такая же упрямая, как мать — только отыскала ладонь парня и сжала её.

— Элли, он может напасть на тебя.

Жёлтые глаза Скотта расширились от этой страшной мысли.

Мелисса и Пэрриш стояли неподалеку от подростков. Коп выступил вперёд, защищая женщину. Крис понятия не имел, кем он был, и не знал, мог ли повлиять на него альфа или нет. Он надеялся, что нет, в противном же случае оборотни были в явном большинстве.

Альфа тихо зарычал, точно работающий вдалеке двигатель. Склонил голову и подошёл ближе к мальчику.

Мелисса задержала дыхание.

— Вау, — сказал Скотт и освободил свою руку от хватки Эллисон. — Всё нормально. Я прав? Мне кажется, всё хорошо. Он не собирается обижать меня.

Но Крис боялся не за него.

Скотт подошёл ближе. Мужчина ощутил покалывание в основании позвоночника — явное предчувствие опасности. Скотт стоял, выпрямившись по струнке, в зоне досягаемости клыков и когтей альфы. Крис никогда не слышал, чтобы альфа добровольно убил кого-нибудь из своих бет — прямо сюжет для фильмов ужасов, — но этот альфа не походил на все другие экземпляры, которые ему доводилось видеть.

Скотт поморщился, крепко зажмурился и сделал ещё шаг вперед, подставляя открытую шею альфе.

Крис смотрел, ощущая как сердце бьётся где-то в глотке, как альфа когтистой лапой провел по плечу мальчика и привлёк совсем близко к себе. Скотт, может, и оборотень, но рядом с волосатой махиной выглядел таким маленьким и похожим на человека. Казался _хрупким_. Альфа издал грохочущий звук и вжался мордой в шею мальчика.

Пометил его своим запахом, а потом…

Крис уже начал было давить на спусковой крючок.

… альфа признал Скотта и отступил назад. Он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Криса, и его звериные черты начали постепенно меняться, пока он превращался в человека.

Крис бессильно опустил руки, и осознание будто бы окатило его ведром ледяной воды. Он буквально ощутил, как застыла кровь в жилах.

—  _Питер?_

***

_Девятнадцать лет назад._

Питер любил руки Криса. Любил его большие ладони, покрытые загрубевшими мозолями, сильные и умелые пальцы, изрезанные шрамами костяшки, выделявшиеся сухожилия, походившие на гитарные струны, когда он двигал пальцами. Питер до одури любил ощущать прикосновения этих рук на своей коже, и особое удовольствие доставляла крепкая хватка в волосах, когда он отсасывал у него.

Питер — волк. Он реагирует на запах, проявление силы, подчиняется инстинктам. Волк — просто существо, он знает, какие чувства считать правильными.

Но Питер ещё и человек, мужчина, а Крис — охотник. Это хаос. Это болезнь. Питер с удовольствием потакает этой своей слабости.

***

_Шестнадцать лет назад._

— Так больше не может продолжаться, Питер, — от вины на лбу Криса прорезались новые морщинки. — Из-за Виктории. Из-за Эллисон, — он выдохнул. — Из-за меня.

Их связь всё равно не просуществовала бы долго. У них не было этого «навсегда». Как вообще можно было представить такое?

И это не первый раз, когда Крис пытался порвать. Он попробовал ещё в тот день, когда они впервые встретились. Потом — в день, когда отец представил ему Викторию. Предпринял очередную бессмысленную попытку накануне свадьбы. Следующая была, когда он узнал о беременности жены, а потом в день рождения Эллисон. И вот он поставил перед фактом снова, в день, когда его маленькая дочурка совершила свои первые шаги.

Он уже показал Питеру фотографии, тот смотрел на них и не понимал. Крис никогда не проявлял жестокость, но неужели он не догадывается? Он должен знать, насколько Питеру больно их видеть. Больно наблюдать за той частью жизни Криса, где ему нет места, куда ему закрыты все двери. Всё же, наверное, это была непреднамеренная жестокость. Крис обычный мужчина, который души не чаял в своей малышке и желал рассказать о своей любви всему миру.

— Мы переезжаем, — объявил Крис. — Я получил работу в Такоме. Уедем в конце месяца.

Питер кивнул, опустил взгляд, вертя в пальце ключ от номера. Пропахшие сексом простыни были сбиты в одну сторону.

— Мне жаль, — тихо произнёс Крис.

Питер пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

А что он должен был сказать?

***

_Двенадцать часов назад._

— Я думал, ты мёртв, — сказал Крис, ощущая, как сжался желудок. — Думал, ты погиб при пожаре.

Альфа — Питер — повернулся к нему всем телом. Его голубые глаза блестели, каким-то образом их взгляд казался намного страшнее красных глаз альфы, потому что перед ним стоял _Питер_. Не какой-нибудь безымянный хищник или обычный охотник, а Питер, кончину которого Крис оплакивал, если трауром можно назвать сидение поздней ночью с бутылкой «Джека» и воспоминания о его горячих поцелуях.

С Питером Хейлом нельзя сближаться: он непростительно умен, слишком саркастичен, слишком злобен, слишком самодоволен, и это не только в волчьей форме. Крис даже не понял, что же такого произошло, что Питер обратился и позволил себя увидеть. Лишь только тогда, когда всё закончилось, он осознал, что это был подарок. Подарок, который он не смог оценить по достоинству.

— Я не умер при пожаре, — сказал Питер. Он повёл головой из стороны в сторону, всё ещё нюхая воздух. — Я _родился_ в огне.

Он подошёл к охотнику.

— Питер, — тупо повторил тот, опустив «глок».

— Полюбуйся, что они сотворили со мной, — сказал оборотень с лихорадочно сияющими глазами. — Твоя сестра. Твой папочка. Они убили всех и превратили меня в монстра.

Крис догадался ещё обо всём сразу же, как услышал разрозненные отрывки истории Скотта, Мелиссы, Пэрриша и Эллисон. Кейт — Кейт, _никогда_ не действовавшая в одиночку — и отца нужно было остановить. Но, только услышав эти слова из уст Питера, понял, что они должны умереть.

***

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть, когда Питер поднялся на ноги. Он выглядел как человек, но вёл себя как волк, направляясь в сторону Стайлза и Дерека. Он был голый, и, может, это было последствие шока, но Стайлз бегал глазами по сторонам в поисках _любой_ мелочи, о которой стоило волноваться, лишь бы не смотреть на его пах, потому что за время заключения успел полюбоваться на член Дерека. Спасибо.

Питер сел на колени рядом с ними.

— Привет. Ты, должно быть, Стайлз.

Подросток согласно потряс головой.

Питер протянул руки и взял лицо Дерека в свои ладони. У него на лице отразилось несколько сложный эмоций.

— Племянник.

Дерек по-волчьи проскулил.

— Давай-ка освободим тебя.

Стайлз быстро убрался в сторону, чтобы не мешаться, глядя, как Дерек и Питер начали разрывать цепь. Это многое значило для них. Их ладони стали красными, будто бы от ожога металлом, и они разделили боль на двоих, пока прилагали все усилия. Два волка были сильнее, чем один, и цепь вскоре лопнула. Питер отбросил её в сторону.

Шея Дерека была красной и раздражённой.

— Хейлы! — позвал незнакомец с тёмными волосами. — Дверь долго не выдержит!

Питер поднялся на ноги и протянул Дереку руку.

— Готов, племянник?

Тот воспользовался предложенной помощью. Затем опустил взгляд на мальчика, его глаза полыхнули голубым, и потом вновь перевёл взгляд на родственника, после чего кивнул.

— Готов.

Стайлз схватил отброшенную в сторону часть цепи. Он обмотал её вокруг костяшек, оставив один конец свисать.

Дерек изогнул бровь.

Мальчик расправил плечи.

— Я тоже готов.


	21. Chapter 21

Волк различил сердцебиения трёх человек за железной дверью. Волку нравилось неравенство сил. На его стороне сражались альфа, его пара и еще двое мужчин. Те, другие, не относились к стае, но и причислить их к врагам было нельзя. Волка их присутствие настораживало, однако альфа доверял им, а он привык верить вожаку.

Волк находился в облике человека, но повадки и мысли запрятал в дальний угол. Они дожидались своего часа, прямо как охотники за дверью, готовые ворваться в любой момент и сломить волка. Просто так было проще — оперировать волчьими категориями. Альфа был рядом, и это всё, что ему нужно знать. Человека, оттеснённого на задворки сознания, он игнорировал. Этот человек, Дерек, по сути ещё _мальчишка_ , хотел обнять дядю Питера, разразиться слезами у него на плече и задать ему сотню вопросов, которые столько лет грызли его изнутри и на которые не было времени. Мальчишка, полагавший, что дядя погиб при пожаре вместе с остальной семьёй. Мальчишка, считавший себя единственным выжившим Хейлом. Мальчишка, давным-давно ушедший, уступивший мир волку, и теперь волк был готов дать отпор.

Стоявший рядом Стайлз вооружился остатком цепи.

Волк почувствовал зародившийся в груди рык. Этот звук означал сотню разных вещей: напомнить мальчику об опасности, охотникам — о его уязвимости, луне, что он знает, что она наблюдает за ними сверху, сигнал альфе о готовности прикрыть его со спины в случае необходимости, предвкушение ощущения горячей крови на языке.

Волка переполняла гордость за своего мальчика. Стайлз, такой хрупкий и напуганный, смог собрать копившуюся долгие годы внутри злость и заточить её. На крайний случай он может воспользоваться когтями и зубами. Это его шанс сразиться, показать, чего он стоит, и Дерек не сомневался, что он проявит себя великолепно, ведь у Стайлза сердце волка.

Сердце, вот именно.

Не сила.

Волк будет прикрывать не только своего альфу.

Мальчик встретился с ним взглядом и кивнул.

Дверь распахнулась.

***

Стайлз никогда прежде не принимал участия в драках, не считая того раза, когда жил неделю с компанией детей, ожидавших распределения на новые места, и один из мальчишек ткнул его в руку остро заточенным карандашом, потому что это было неожиданно и у него не было времени ответить. Ему было двенадцать, а Льюис терпеть не мог нытиков, хотя тычок вряд ли мог заставить Стайлза расплакаться. Проявления физической силы мало привлекали его, он скорее предпочитал держаться от противника на безопасном расстоянии и поражать его остроумными фразами, но в той компании дела обстояли иначе. Стайлз не считал свое тело неподходящим для драк, просто у него отсутствовали необходимые навыки.

Крис Арджент взял на себя первого охотника, обошел его и ударил локтём прямо в лицо. Тот повалился на колени, из разбитого носа хлестала кровь, и Стайлз ощутил прилив жгучей зависти.

Питер, словив две пули в живот, наступал на второго и перерезал ему горло когтями. Стайлз находился достаточно близко, чтобы несколько капелек кровавым дождем брызнули ему на лицо.

Дереку достался третий — тот самый рыжебородый. Стайлз с ужасом наблюдал, как оборотень дернулся, задетый шокером, и охотник подал разряд тока.

— Эй, ты! — крикнул Стайлз, бросив цепь.

Он не ожидал, что эффект получится столь драматичным. Он вообще ничего не ожидал, но на самом деле вышло как нельзя лучше: цепь шарахнула рыжебородого по лицу, прямо между глаз, распоров кожу, точно кожуру переспелого фрукта.

Верзила так быстро потерял сознание, что, когда он уже лежал на полу, цепь всё ещё находилась в воздухе.

Дерек отцепил от груди зубцы электрошокера. Радужка его глаз светилась голубым, он находился в форме, которую Стайлзу прежде не доводилось видеть. Он стоял на двух ногах прямо, как человек, но черты лица приобрели больше звериного — вылезли клыки, уши удлинились, и Стайлз почувствовал непреодолимое желание протянуть руку и коснуться бакенбард. Губы закатаны, обнажая зубы. Он должен вызывать страх. Наверное, так и было. Вообще-то, откровенного говоря, и Питер, и Дерек нагоняли ужас, но Стайлзу не впервой иметь дело с чем-то пугающим.

Дерек не заставлял Стайлза подчиняться и пресмыкаться. Наоборот, он помогал Стайлзу твёрже стоять на ногах.

Он положил руку на плечо оборотня. Его всё ещё била легкая дрожь, он продолжал рычать, но скорее от злости, нежели боли. Стайлз сжал руку.

_Я здесь._

Дерек стойко выдержал его взгляд.

Охотник, на которого напал Питер, был уже мертв, но двое других продолжали дышать. И истекать кровью. На полу было очень много крови. Темноволосый мужчина достал из одного из своих карманов несколько верёвок и начал связывать двоих выживших.

Питер Хейл прислонился к стене и зарычал, когда Крис в очередной раз проделал свой трюк с зажигалкой и порохом. Это просто… завораживало. Если бы такая штука могла сработать с телом Стайлза, он бы уже придумал план ограбления винного магазина.

— Ситуация такова, — сказал Крис, накладывая подожжённый порох на рану на груди Питера. — Территория огорожена, до ближайших ворот примерно полмили. Периметр утыкан инфракрасными камерами и датчиками движения, а так как тут нет никаких мониторов, предполагаю, что они передают изображение куда-то ещё. Вероятно, предупреждениями на телефон. У южных ворот стоят ещё двое ребят, раз они ещё не прибыли, значит, ждут подкрепления, поэтому план действий таков: сейчас мы максимально вооружимся и направимся на север.

Питер оттолкнулся от стены и проверил зажившие раны.

— А что там? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Там нас ждут остальные МакКоллы с кусачками и моей машиной, — ответил Крис.

Остальные МакКоллы… Стайлз с ног до головы осмотрел мужчину с тёмными волосами.

— Рафаэль МакКолл, — прокряхтел он, усаживая связанного рыжебородого охотника к стене. — Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Стайлз.

Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар.

— Вы из… Вы же агент ФБР?

МакКолл кивнул.

— Вы можете помочь моему отцу выйти из тюрьмы?

Он поднялся на ноги.

— Давай сначала мы выберемся отсюда, Стайлз.

Подросток кивнул и воспользовался своей толстовкой, чтобы стереть кровь с лица.

***

В главной комнате они отыскали несколько видов оружия, но ни одно из них не заинтересовало волка. У него были когти и клыки, и он умел ими пользоваться намного лучше пистолета. Он рыкнул, когда Стайлз ловкими пальцами подобрал один из них и, подняв, сначала посмотрел на волка, прежде чем спрятал его в кармане толстовки.

— Пора выдвигаться, — скомандовал Крис.

Волк перешёл в свою излюбленную форму и вышел из помещения в темноту. Рассвет только-только занимался где-то вдалеке. День был новый и свежий. Волка обдало порывом прохладного ветра, принёсшего с собой запах росы. Холод напомнил ему о зиме, которую, как ему казалось раньше, он не переживёт, и которая до сих пор ждала своего часа, чуть оскалив клыки. Холодная трава под лапами ещё не успела прогреться.

Альфа тоже перешёл в привычную волчью форму. Он стал больше, чем помнил волк. Более угловатым. Скрюченным. Волк поднял голову, чтобы вдохнуть знакомый ему запах, и сделал пару шагов в сторону, слушая прерывистое быстрое дыхание мальчика и стук в его груди. Тот пошёл следом.

Он слишком худой. Слишком замёрзший. Слишком слабый. И пусть мальчик носил в себе много злости, он всё ещё был недостаточно силен.

Альфа тоже услышал сердцебиение и замедлился.

_Стая._

Мальчик мог и не почувствовать ничего со своими притупленными человеческими чувствами, но альфа понял. Альфа замедлился ради мальчика. Он оглянулся, убеждаясь, что тот не отстал.

Альфа ещё не успел запомнить его запах, не пометил, не притронулся носом к шее, но уже отвёл для него место внутри. Уже принял его.

_Признал членом стаи._

И волк поклялся себе разорвать на клочки любого, кто попытается обидеть их.

***

Они находились где-то на территории заповедника, как показалось Стайлзу. Должно быть так. Их окружали деревья. Он шёл бок о бок с обращёнными волками — одним коричневым и другим — чёрным, — изредка останавливаясь и убеждаясь, что Крис и мистер МакКолл шли следом. Мысли в голове двигались быстрее тела. Неожиданно у него возникла реальная мысль о том, что Рафаэль МакКолл мог выстрелить ему в спину, потому что Стайлз _нуждался_ в нем. Потому что он был одним из тех агентов ФБР, которые засадили его отца за решетку. И, особенно учитывая феноменальное везение Стайлза в последнее время, там более стоило ожидать услышать выстрел в любую секунду.

Вместо этого он увидел ограду.

— Разрезай! — прокричал Крис.

Два силуэта отделились от деревьев. Скотт и Эллисон. Девушка стояла рядом, держа наготове блочный лук, пока парень орудовал кусачками над воротами.

Питер и Дерек ожидали, прикрывая мальчика с каждой стороны.

— Ты первый, Стайлз, — сказал Скотт, поморщившись и отогнув часть решетки.

Стайлз нагнулся, начал пролезать, но ударился и застрял, когда совершил неверное движение. Скотт свободной рукой схватил его за капюшон толстовки и помог вылезти.

Подросток развалился на земле, разглядывая подрагивавшие пальцы. Во всяком случае не обделался, уже не так плохо. К тому моменту, когда он снова сумел взять контроль над телом, Дерек уже стоял рядом. Он ткнулся холодным носом в щеку мальчика и облизнул её своим шершавым языком.

— Давайте пошевеливаться!

Крис и отец Скотта вместе преодолели преграду.

— Нам пора уходить, — Скотт помог подняться Стайлзу на ноги.

Волки двинулись через лес.

Стайлз начал задыхаться к тому моменту, когда они наткнулись на что-то, напоминавшее огненный след. Чёрный внедорожник Криса Арджента — теперь покрытый слоем пыли по бокам — стоял на грязной дороге.

Мелисса МакКолл сторожила машину, неподалеку от неё расхаживал ещё один мужик с перекинутой через плечо охотничьей винтовкой. Он был так похож на…

Стайлз оступился.

— Помощник шерифа _Пэрриш_? — ему показалось, мозг не выдержит перенапряжения и попросту перегорит. — Но я видел, как он умер!

Неужели Стайлзу нужно пересмотреть свой взгляд на вещи, творившие в Бикон Хиллз? Если оборотни могут существовать, почему бы не родиться монстру, устойчивому к огню? Дракону, например. Или фениксу. Или чаризарду.

Нет. Последний уж вообще из области фантастики.

Хотя было бы круто.

— Пошли! — крикнул Крис Арджент позади них.

Все полезли во внедорожник. Крис и Рафаэль МакКолл заняли передние места. Мелисса, Пэрриш и Эллисон — пассажирские сидения позади, а Стайлз со Скоттом и волками полезли в грузовое отделение, и Скотт закрыл за ними дверь.

Стайлз был окружен волками. Он обнял Дерека за шею и уткнулся лицом в его тёплый мех. У него от холода жгло лёгкие, и он очень сильно хотел, чтобы всё закончилось.

— Дело дрянь, — через какое-то время выругался Рафаэль МакКолл, прежде чем Крис ударил по тормозам.

Страх и ужас смешались в желудке Стайлза. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что творилось впереди.

Полиция выстроила несколько машин со включенными мигалками, мужчины стояли чуть впереди преграды. Один из них был одет в полицейскую форму, остальные носили штатское. Позади полицейских машин стояли чёрные джипы.

— Это Хейг, — сказал Пэрриш.

Стайлз посмотрел на стоящего чуть позади шерифа пожилого мужчину и похолодел.

Их поджидал Джерард Арджент.


	22. Chapter 22

Стайлз не заметил, откуда появились тучи, вскоре заполонившие небо. Дождевые капли попадали на тонированные стекла джипа, точно слёзы, и стекали по нему.

Дорогу блокировали несколько машин и шестеро вооружённых мужчин.

— Если у вас появится шанс сбежать, — проговорил Крис, одновременно обращаясь к каждому из них и ни к кому конкретно, — воспользуйтесь им.

Он открыл дверь со своей стороны и вышел на дорогу, всё ещё держа в руках пистолет Кейт Арджент. Стайлз слышал, как его ботинки чавкали по грязи и пытался припомнить, сколько осталось патронов в магазине. Он был практически безоружен.

Охотники двинулись ему навстречу, расходясь в стороны по мере приближения.

— Рафа, — позвала Мелисса с мягким предостережением в голосе.

Тот тоже покинул салон автомобиля, и вскоре к нему присоединился Пэрриш с винтовкой и Эллисон со своим блочным луком.

Стайлз рассматривал Хейга — _шерифа_ Хейга — сквозь стекло. Когда Стайлз в последний раз видел его, он работал обычным полицейским, и выражение его лица при виде Пэрриша говорило само за себя: кто-то уже доложил ему, что коп должен быть мёртв. Хейг не просто закрывал глаза на деяния Кейт и Джерарда, а по шею увяз в этом дерьме.

— Ты привел _Элли_? — заговорил Джерард с недоверием и отвращением в голосе. — Отец уже рассказал тебе, что эти _животные_ сотворили с твоей тётей, Эллисон?

Девушка повернула голову и посмотрела на отца, потом изогнула бровь.

— Мне всё равно.

— Они её убили! — выкрикнул Джерард, нарушив утреннюю тишину. — Порвали ей горло!

Сидевший рядом со Стайлзом Питер довольно пропыхтел.

— Отдай нам волков, Кристофер, или хотя бы позволь Эллисон не участвовать в этом, — Джерард вышел вперёд. — Разве не этого ты всегда хотел — не вовлекать Эллисон в наши дела?

Крис ничего не ответил. Но и оружие не опустил.

— Эллисон, — увещевающим голосом обратился к внучке старик. — Подойди ко мне.

— Дай моим друзьям уйти, — потребовала та.

Джерард посуровел.

Стайлз придвинулся к двери багажного отделения внедорожника и открыл её с тихим щелчком.

— Так вы сможете спастись, — прошептал он. — Когда я её распахну, вы убежите.

Дерек рыкнул.

Джерард прокричал:

— Отдайте мне чёртовых оборотней!

Мелисса обернулась к ним

— Нет, Стайлз! Не открывай её!

Стайлз толкнул дверь и осторожно выпрыгнул из машины. Кроссовки Скотта с едва различимым чавком приземлились рядом.

— Стайлз! — прошипела Мелисса. —  _Скотт!_

Волки выскочили следом за ними. Дерек ткнулся лобастой головой в бедро мальчика.

— Они не уйдут, да? — понизив голос, спросил Стайлз.

Скотт улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Нет.

Ребята обошли машину и присоединились к остальным.

Стайлз, вскинув подбородок, посмотрел на Хейга.

_Вспомни меня. Вспомни меня, ты, грёбаный ублюдок._

Он почувствовал прилив горькой радости, различив в лице шерифа узнавание. Прошло четыре года, но тот ничуть не изменился. Стайлз считал, некоторые люди просто не созданы для подобной должности. Хейг откусил слишком большой кусок. Стайлз надеялся, он уже давно не мог нормально спать по ночам.

Потому что Стайлз уверен, что он вряд ли испытывал угрызения совести. А его отец…

Его отец, наверное, тоже.

— Что? — спросил Джерард. — Что теперь будешь делать, Кристофер?

Но ответил не Крис, а Рафаэль МакКолл:

— Я из ФБР. Положите оружие на землю.

И хотя это заявление заставило Хейга и охотников забеспокоиться, они не сдвинулись с места. На что стоило надеяться? Авторитет Рафаэля МакКолла в данной ситуации не имел никакого значения, точно так же, как авторитет отца Стайлза четыре года назад или Пэрриша — прошлой ночью. Джерард Арджент со своими людьми прошёл эту черту много лет назад.

— Тут ты никто! — усмехнулся охотник. — Это _я_ тут отдаю приказы!

— Я не отдам тебе оборотней, — ровным голосом произнёс Крис. — Не позволю забрать мальчика. И уж тем более не дам прикоснуться к моей _дочери_.

— Верни мне грёбаных волков! — завизжал Джерард с покрасневшим от злости лицом.

Внезапно раздался рёв. Стайлз оказался придавленным к земле Дереком, он поднял голову в тот самый момент, когда внедорожник двинулся на охотников и влетел в полицейскую машину Хейга.

Заскрежетал металл, из радиатора повалил серый дым.

 _Мелисса!_ Пронеслось у Стайлза в голове. _Вот дерьмо._

Волки начали наступать на Джерарда и его подчиненных, со спины их прикрывали Кристофер, Рафаэль и Пэрриш. Стайлз быстро вскочил на ноги. Скотт отшатнулся, когда охотник в него выстрелил, прижал ладонь к предплечью и зарычал, низко припав к земле, когда появились клыки и когти. Эллисон всадила стрелу в горло другого наемника.

_Дерьмо._

Капот машины продолжал дымиться, Стайлз поспешил к ней, зная, что необходимо вызволить Мелиссу.

Кроссовки с тонкой подошвой заскользили по грязи, когда он приблизился к горе покорёженного металла. К горлу моментально подступила тошнота, когда он увидел зажатого между машинами охотника. Его придавило ниже талии, из уголка рта сочилась тонкая струйка крови. Даже не нужно иметь лицензию врача, чтобы сказать, что бедняга мёртв. Или ещё нет, но отойдет в иной мир в ближайшие пару минут.

Стайлз потянул на себя водительскую дверцу.

Мелисса, бледная, точно смерть, вжалась в сиденье и стискивала руль. Её взгляд был прикован к умирающему охотнику, а на лице отражался ужас.

— Вы не поранились? — спросил он, вздрогнув, когда по лесу сначала промчался рёв волка и затем — душераздирающий вопль.

Мелисса повернулась к нему.

— Стайлз, берегись!

Стайлз успел только почувствовать давление дула у шеи, прежде чем волосатая рука в рубашке цвета хаки обвилась вокруг горла. Хейг.

Хейг оттащил его подальше от машины.

Стайлз всё видел лишь урывками.

Крис лежал на земле, над ним возвышался размахивавший во все стороны ножом охотник.

Питер разразился рыком и кинулся на него.

Скотт истекал кровью. Он пригнулся к земле с искаженным от боли лицом, пока стоявшая впереди него Эллисон держала охотников на прицеле.

Рафаэль МакКолл вколачивал противника лицом в грязь, поднимал его голову за волосы и снова ударял о землю.

Джерард целился в Дерека, а тот, рыча, готовился напасть.

Пэрриш спешил к ним.

Сердце Стайлза ушло в пятки, когда Хейг увёл его в сторону деревьев, как можно дальше от дороги.

— Не стоило тебе возвращаться в город, Стайлз, — прошипел он, сильнее стискивая пальцы и перекрывая Стайлзу доступ к кислороду. — Нужно было оставить всё на своих местах!

Стайлз в отчаянии царапал ногтями его руку. Глаза застилали слёзы. Лёгкие горели.

Однажды, давным-давно, практически в другой жизни, Хейг работал за прилавком со сладкой ватой на дне семьи Департамента полиции Бикон Хиллз. Он никогда этим не занимался — не знал, когда нужно остановиться, и Стайлз радостно запищал, когда получил от него здоровенный, точно футбольный мяч, шматок сахарной ваты на палочке.

— Только отцу ни слова, — подмигнув ему, предупредил полицейский.

— Ни за что не скажу!

От сладости у него едва ли не сводило зубы, а после прилива сахара в крови болел живот.

У Стайлза сохранилось мало светлых воспоминаний после мрачных месяцев с момента кончины матери, но это было одно из них. И Хейг всё похерил.

Стайлза пробила дрожь; коп чуть ослабил хватку.

_Не становись посредником в собственном убийстве._

Подросток задрал голову так высоко, как только мог. Всё ещё сжимая сдавливавшую горло руку, он шагнул вправо. Отпустив запястье полицейского, он ударил его кулаком в пах. Мужчина согнулся пополам, и Стайлз, резко вскинув локоть, смог нанести ему удар в подбородок.

Хейг выгнул спину, и Стайлз оказался на свободе.

Снова обсуждение гипотетических ситуаций с отцом по вечерам?

Что ж, иногда они даже практиковались.

Хотя праздновать времени не было. Не в драке с вооруженным копом. Стайлз не знал, насколько далеко они отошли от остальных и видел ли их кто-нибудь или нет. Он быстро развернулся, опустился на корточки и, подхватив горстку земли, бросил в лицо Хейгу. Ладно, отец никогда не учил его этому движению, этого он набрался после просмотра фильмов про Индиану Джонса.

Хейг изрыгал проклятия и махал пистолетом во все стороны, точно ошалелый.

Стайлз накинулся на него, повалив его на землю и оседлав, чтобы отобрать оружие. Один из них не переживет эту стычку. И Стайлз надеялся, что это будет Хейг.

И в тот момент, когда он уже думал, что ошибся, перед ним возник волк, который, рыча, поджимал губы и рыл землю лапой.

Хейг начал отползать.

— Вот так, — Стайлз выдохнул, вырывав из его рук пистолет. — Мои друзья страшнее твоих, да?

Дерек зарычал, его глаза окрасились в голубой.

Стайлз прижал дуло пистолета к груди копа и посмотрел в его выпученные от страха глаза. Пистолет звякнул, ударившись о значок шерифа, который ублюдок носил не по праву. Стайлзу показалось, не было ничего проще, чем завалить его на месте. 

Такой простой и оправданный поступок.

— Ты подставил моего отца! — прокричал он. — Ты мне _всю жизнь_ испоганил!

Тонкий коварный голосок в голове Стайлза нашёптывал, что наступил подходящий момент загубить жизнь Хейга.

***

Мальчика переполняла ненависть. На глазах у него блестели слёзы. Волку ничего не хотелось так сильно, как вонзить зубы в горло мужчины, посмевшего обидеть его пару. Он желал разорвать его на крошечные клочки, помочь мальчику почувствовать кровь своего врага.

Но потом человек перенял контроль, заставив измениться, и когти превратились в короткие ногти. Он дотянулся до руки Стайлза и отвёл дуло пистолета в сторону.

— Нет, — тихо сказал он. — Нет, Стайлз, он должен рассказать полиции, что сделал.

Стайлз смотрел на него широко раскрытыми, дикими глазами.

— А сумеет? Думаешь, он станет — после всего?

Дерек опустил взгляд и посмотрел на мужчину.

— Обязательно, — твёрдо произнес он, — иначе мы с Питером раздерём его на части.

В глазах Хейга промелькнул страх.

— Мои друзья страшнее, — прошептал Стайлз, рвано вздохнув. — Дер, неужели мы победили?

***

Человек вроде Джерарда Арджента не позволил бы поймать себя живым. Стайлз понял это, как только они вышли к дороге, потому что другие члены его команды либо истекали кровью, либо валялись на земле бездыханными телами, а он стоял в окружении трупов, приставив пистолет к голове Эллисон.

Он не использовал её как щит, напротив, Крис мог сделать точный выстрел, не задев её.

— Ну что же ты, Кристофер? — усмехнулся он. — Никак струсил?

Только у него не хватит мужества самостоятельно покончить с этим, не так ли?

Выражение лица Криса оставалось таким же непроницаемым, как обычно. От виска тянулся ручеек крови, а пистолет был направлен на старика.

Джерард вскинул подбородок.

— Кейти бы не сомневалась ни секунды. Она знала, что дела нужно доводить до конца. Она всегда была лучше…

Крис выстрелил.

***

Волк — или человек? Он не мог точно сказать — смотрел, как Смерть шла мимо тела. Поймав его взгляд, она улыбнулась. В свете предрассветных лучей её лицо было особенно бледным, и в тот день её улыбка была так похожа на улыбку Лоры.

—  _Дер,_  — прошептала Лора в последние минуты жизни, — _я всегда буду рядом._

Но, когда он собирался открыть рот и ответить, она уже смотрела на него остекленевшими глазами. Смерть заняла её место.

Чувство вины, ответственности и угрызения совести были слишком сложны для волка, чтобы разобраться в них, и он просто позволил им тяготить себя. Он позволил Смерти носить лицо сестры.

И теперь, внезапно подумал он, она больше не была голодна.

Она наконец-то насытилась.

И ей больше ни к чему было ходить с лицом Лоры.

Ей больше не нужно было тенью следовать за ним.

Стайлз упал на колени, медленно выдохнул и прижался к нему.

Человек, волк — Дерек — протянул руку и переплёл свои пальцы с его.

Его мальчик. Стая. _Стайлз._

Когда он вновь поднял взгляд, Смерть уже пропала.


	23. Chapter 23

К вечеру дом Мелиссы МакКолл заполонили агенты ФБР, потому что сообщником Джерарда Арджента, обвинённого в торговле наркотиками, оказался шериф Хейг. Не произошло ничего сверхъестественного, что могло бы натолкнуть на мысль об оборотнях. Рафаэль МакКолл объяснил коллегам, что Джерард Арджент использовал в качестве своей базы заброшенный бункер в заповеднике, высказав предположение о том, что один из Хейлов мог заметить что-то подозрительное. Таким образом он смог разгадать мотив устроенного в доме семьи пожара.

Стайлз боялся, что версия покажется им недостаточно исчерпывающим, но Крис будто бы был уверен, что найденные при обыске собственности его отца деньги и наркотики будут единственными верными объяснениями. Иначе какой напрашивался вывод? Только мысль о причастности к делу сверхъестественных существ — оборотней, — а эту тайну никто не собирался раскрывать.

Стайлзу не давали покоя переживания по поводу того, что Хейг и остальные выжившие охотники не согласятся с историей, даже несмотря на угрозы Дерека.

— Почему вы так уверены? — спросил он Криса Арджента по дороге домой, пока Рафаэль МакКолл и Джордан Пэрриш производили арест и вызывали подкрепление.

— Потому что они всё равно попадут в тюрьму, и они предпочтут отбывать наказание скорее в колонии, нежели в психиатрической лечебнице, — объяснил тот. Уголки его губ приподнялись, Стайлз подумал, что впервые видел его улыбку, пусть даже кислую. — Потому что причина, по которой мы веками враждовали и держали всё в секрете заключается в том, что верить в правду никто не захочет. И потому что в тюрьме им будет проще: на свободе же им придётся иметь дело с последствиями нарушения кодекса.

И Стайлз содрогнулся, потому что при мыслях о тюрьме у него всегда сжимался желудок.

Его отец…

Уже по прибытии домой он принял душ, Мелисса накормила всех вкусными блинчиками, а потом заставила Скотта, Стайлза и Эллисон ждать в гостиной и никуда не разбегаться. Стилински ерзал на месте и не мог успокоиться, думая о Питере и Дереке. Крис предложил им на время поселиться в отеле, чтобы их не привлекли к делу.

Лучше придерживаться упрощённой версии без лишних подробностей.

Стайлз, согласно ей, вернулся в Бикон Хиллз, свой родной город, из-за плохого обращения в приёмной семье. Кейт узнала его спустя столько лет и вбила себе в голову навязчивую мысль о том, что каким-то образом он разнюхал о её причастности к делу отца, поэтому похитила его у Пэрриша. Полицейскому чудесным образом удалось избежать смерти, после чего он обратился к Крису Ардженту, дабы выяснить местонахождение его сестры. Тот указал на старый бункер в лесу. Затем Пэрриш благодаря своим друзьям связался с агентом Рафаэлем МакКоллом.

Всё остальное произошло практически так же, как было на самом деле.

Только исключая участие оборотней.

А также Скотта, Мелиссы и Эллисон.

Они решили максимально упростить историю.

Стайлз хотел бы чувствовать вину, ведь полицейским приходилось лгать под присягой — учитывая все произошедшее с Хейгом, — однако ситуация выходила за привычные понятия плохого и хорошего. Стайлзу было не по душе, что Рафаэлю МакКоллу и Пэрришу приходилось говорить неправду, но цель оправдывала средства. И не последнее значение имел мотив. Они, по крайней мере, никого не подставляли.

Поэтому Стайлз решил, что вполне сможет жить с этим знанием.

***

Адвоката Стайлза звали Дэвидом Уиттмором. Он неустанно напоминал агентам ФБР о том, что Стайлз получил детскую травму и ещё не отошел от шока, потом сделал экстренный запрос на разрешение о временном проживании в доме Мелиссы. Он даже притворился, что не заметил, как Стайлз заплакал.

***

— Вы сможете вызволить моего отца? — спросил Стайлз агента Ким, когда они проходились по показаниям. _Снова._ Стайлз каждый раз, закрывая глаза, видел, как разлетался череп Джерарда Арджента, когда пуля выходила из его головы, но он не отклонялся от первоначальной истории и хорошо лгал. Так всегда было. Хитрость в том, что не нужно добавлять никаких подробностей, о которые в будущем можно споткнуться. Фишка работы с полицией и другими правоохранительными органами заключается в том, чтобы вовремя заткнуться и умолчать о некоторых моментах. Они привыкли самостоятельно восстанавливать пробелы, точно паузы в оркестровых пьесах, наполненные нетерпением. Стайлз знал, что так лучше, нежели пытаться заполнять тишину. Такова человеческая природа: нам нужно говорить, мы ошибочно принимаем дружелюбный допрос за беседу и поддерживаем ритм.

Стайлзу лучше знать.

Он тряс ногами и грыз ногти, рассказывая агенту Ким и Дэвиду Уиттмору, как много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он в последний раз принимал таблетки.

Ему было невыносимо тяжело просто сидеть и ничего не делать, зная, что отец там гниет в тюрьме.

— Когда мой папа сможет вернуться домой? — спросил он.

Агент Ким посмотрел на него сурово и серьёзно.

— Процесс запущен, Стайлз. На это требуется время. Ты…

— Нет, послушайте, — перебил его подросток. — Мой отец — _коп_ , который сидит в _тюрьме_. Просто подумайте об этом. Пожалуйста. Задумайтесь хоть на секунду. Ему нужно вернуться домой. Ему нужно быть в безопасном месте.

На этом история должна была подойти к концу. Это должна была быть самая легкая часть. Стайлз встретился лицом к лицу с плохими ребятами, смог победить их, и так странно, что их с отцом продолжали разделять бумажки. Несправедливо. Неправильно.

— Мне нужен мой папа, — сказал он, рассматривая коленки, поэтому не заплакал, — я просто хочу, чтобы он был рядом.

— Допрос окончен, — вступил в разговор мистер Уиттмор. — Стайлз сегодня больше не будет отвечать ни на какие вопросы.

Мальчик убежал по лестнице в подвал.

***

Стайлз свернулся калачиком под одеялом, когда услышал шаги на лестнице. День был в самом разгаре, в тёмном подвале мальчику было комфортно. Маленькое окошко под потолком не пропускало много света, но всё было видно и так — не было острой необходимости подниматься и включать электрический свет.

Он так хотел увидеть отца. Боль от разлуки стала невыносимой, когда долгожданный момент стал так близок. Он боялся, что что-то пойдёт не так, и этот день, которого он так долго ждал, в самую последнюю минуту ускользнёт. Стайлз ненавидел себя за боязнь верить в хороший конец. Он бы скорее предпочел оставаться эдаким циником, потерявшим надежду, нежели лелеять её, такую хрупкую, особенно когда реальность могла растоптать её.

Однажды он уже поверил, что мама могла поправиться.

Однажды в нём теплилась надежда, что ни один суд не отправит в тюрьму невиновного.

Они со Стайлзом давно разошлись.

Шаги стихли на последней ступеньке, и матрас прогнулся под двойным весом.

— Помнишь, я как-то спросила тебя, не против ли ты, если я иногда буду вести себя как мамочка? — тихо спросила Мелисса.

Стайлз кивнул, продолжая натягивать одеяло до подбородка.

— Думаю, это как раз подходящий момент, — она положила ладонь ему на спину и начала растирать маленькими круговыми движениями.

Стайлз зажмурился, не давая жгучим слезам пролиться.

— Я знаю, сейчас для тебя настал самый тяжёлый момент, — продолжала она. — Ты на протяжении четырёх лет не мог положиться на взрослых, а теперь они говорят тебе просто сидеть и ждать. Так почему ты должен нас слушаться и делать то, что мы говорим?

Подросток обнял себя за плечи и едва заметно кивнул.

— Всё, что я могу тебе сказать, — мы всё сделаем правильно.

Ему нравились прикосновения.

Это напомнило ему о том, как заботились о нём мама и папа, когда он был маленьким и болел. Как делал отец, когда она ушла. Он скучал по таким лёгким ласкам вроде этой.

Мелисса медленно выдохнула.

— Мы должны верить, что Джордан и Рафа знают, что делают, потому что это их территория, понимаешь? Это их _дело_ , — она помолчала некоторое время, её рука застыла у него на основании шеи. — Я надеюсь, они обычно не лгут и не скрывают улики, но ты меня понял.

Улыбка застыла в уголках рта Стайлза, несмотря на жалость к себе. Он открыл глаза и уставился во мрак. Он не мог заставить себя повернуться и посмотреть на Мелиссу.

— Мне страшно, — наконец выдавил он.

— Знаю, — произнесла та. — Нормально чего-то бояться. Мне тоже страшно, и сегодня, Стайлз, когда вы, мальчики, выскочили из машины, я думала, у меня разорвется сердце, — она рвано вздохнула. — Я никогда в жизни так не боялась, как тогда, потому что думала, что вы могли пострадать.

— Сегодня вы были прямо на высоте.

— И ты тоже, — ответила Мелисса. — То, что ты напуган, ещё не означает, что ты не можешь быть храбрым.

— Я не чувствовал себя храбрым.

— Но ты такой, — настаивала она. — Ты один из самых храбрых людей, которых я знаю.

Стайлз запястьем стёр слёзы с влажных щёк.

— Я понимаю, как тебе нелегко, но ты почти у цели, — она погладила его по голове. — И теперь ты больше не один.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он.

Хорошо.

***

Той ночью Стайлз не мог заснуть. Было уже поздно, когда он услышал, как распахнулась подвальная дверь, и клацанье когтей по полу. Мгновение спустя застонали пружины дивана, когда на них опустился тяжёлый вес, и Стайлз ощутил горячее дыхание. Волк сидел рядом.

— Очень темно, — пробормотал он. — Лучше бы ты оказался Дереком.

Зверь фыркнул.

Стайлз перекатился в сторону и положил руку ему на плечи. Он спрятал лицо в жестком мехе и выдохнул. Дерек под ним затрясся.

— Ты можешь обратиться, если хочешь, — прошептал подросток.

Волк вытянулся, его тело изменилось, и уже вскоре рука Стайлза покоилась на гладкой коже бедра Дерека. Казалось бы, прикосновение должно было вызвать больше неудобств, чем было на самом деле.

— Готов поклясться, твой номер в отеле круче этого.

— Тебя там нет, — только и сказал Дерек низким голосом. Он перевернулся, чтобы видеть Стайлза.

Тот снова положил ладонь ему на бедро. И, может, потому что в подвале было темно и он не мог нормально видеть, ему с такой легкостью далось водить рукой вверх и вниз, растирая чужое бедро, нежели ощущать себя не в своей тарелке. Ну совсем никак. Он постоянно трогал Дерека, когда тот был в полной волчьей форме, а так, кожей к коже, сбивало дыхание.

— Могу я понюхать тебя? — попросил Дерек. — Так?

В человеческой форме.

Стайлз подавил дрожь.

— Хорошо.

Дерек подался вперёд, сокращая ничтожное расстояние между ними. Он нежно прижался щекой к щеке мальчика, тот не обратил внимание на покалывание щетины. Потом он носом подтолкнул его челюсть вверх, и этот жест был таким знакомым — таким волчьим, — что Стайлз с улыбкой откинул голову. Он будто бы вернулся на улицу, вернулся к тому моменту, когда считал его крутым большим псом, и вот так Дерек обозначил их близость. Любопытным носом и недостатком понятия о личном пространстве. Не то чтобы Стайлзу на тот момент так сильно было нужно личное пространство. Нет, тогда ему нужен был кто-то, к кому можно было прижаться, с кем можно было бы свернуться рядышком, и Дерек давал ему и это, и кое-что намного больше.

Стайлз зарылся пальцами в волосы Дерека. Они были мягкими и пахли шампунем, предоставленным отелем. Это нормально. Не слишком странно. Их с Дереком всё ещё разделяло одеяло, плюс одежда, и Стайлзовы пижамные штаны, которые могли не дать им зайти далеко.

— Ты останешься? — прошептал Стайлз.

Дерек прижал нос к его горлу.

— Да.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и вдохнул.

— Я не только сегодня имел в виду.

Он вздрогнул, ощутив на коже горячее дыхание.

— Знаю.

Он ещё больше запрокинул голову, стараясь не думать о том, насколько сильно ему хотелось перевернуться на спину и почувствовать на себе вес Дерека, потому что это не только из-за удобства. Однако, может, он притворится, что это так, потому что слишком мало знал такого Дерека, поэтому ощущал себя жалким, чтобы принять его чувства — безопасность, уют, защиту — и добавить к ним влечение.

Он любил Дерека.

Это стало правдой ещё на улице.

Всё остальное казалось слишком сложным, чтобы стараться разобраться в этом.

Он просто любил Дерека, и это чувство было взаимным.

— Скажи это, — попросил он, взъерошив волосы оборотня, когда тот прижался губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее.

— Стайлз, — прошептал тот. — Мой Стайлз.

— Мой Дерек, — в ответ произнёс Стайлз, прижав его теснее к себе.


	24. Chapter 24

Прошло девять дней.

Вдали от чужих глаз Рафаэль МакКолл и Джордан Пэрриш делали всё возможное, работая в паре и снова и снова пересказывая историю агентам ФБР и сотрудникам Департамента полиции округа Бикон. Стайлз думал, что с первыми придется сложнее, потому что в Департаменте царил хаос с тех пор, как стало известно о махинациях Хейга и о том, что он засадил за решетку бывшего шерифа. Мэр звонил какой-то женщине из другого штата, чтобы дать делу ход.

— Теперь они проверяют даже штрафы за превышение скорости, которые мы выдавали за последние года, — проговорился Пэрриш за пиццей. — Пройдёт какое-то время, прежде чем всё придёт в норму.

— Вы думаете, кто-то ещё оказался вовлечен в дело? — помрачнев, спросил Стайлз. — Кроме Хейга и Кейт?

Пэрриш задумался на мгновение, прежде чем качнул головой.

— Не могу сказать. Хотелось бы верить, что нет, но я не могу утверждать наверняка.

Дерек плечом толкнул его, и Стайлз приложил немного усилий, чтобы расслабиться.

— Полагаю, мы почти закончили, — сказал Рафаэль МакКолл, — я собираюсь в Сакраменто в конце недели. Может, мне повезёт, и меня там будет ждать простенькое дело серийного убийцы.

— Рафа! — шикнула Мелисса.

Мужчина изогнул бровь и украл кусочек пепперони.

— Я просто говорю, что мне спокойнее спится, зная, что по улицам бродит обычный Слэшер из Сакраменто, понимаешь?

Стайлз понимал.

Мир в одно мгновение стал намного больше, глубже и опаснее, но в то же время он уже многие годы не чувствовал себя в такой безопасности. Теперь на его стороне были волки.

Питер Хейл арендовал лофт в городе. После шести лет, проведенных в бункере в чаще леса, ему хотелось жить в доме с большим количеством окон. Новая квартира была огромной, по углам ютились пауки, но днём освещение было просто волшебным. Питер с Дереком спали на обычных матрасах на полу, зато они разжились холодильником и, что самое необычное, кофемашиной, поэтому можно сказать, что они делали успехи. Они не горели желанием ходить по магазинам, где присутствовали большие скопления людей, а Питер не желал покупать мебель, не проверив её самостоятельно, поэтому продвигались они маленькими шажками.

Всё как будто двигалось в замедленной съёмке.

Питера в ту ночь не было дома.

Не было и Криса.

И, судя по выражению лица Эллисон, когда она пришла, Стайлзу хватило ума не высказывать вслух своё замечание. Скотт как-то раз, ужасно напуганный, по секрету рассказал, что они _пахли_ друг другом. Пахли так же, как Дерек и Стайлз, которых тянуло друг к другу, когда они оставались в одной комнате, или же пахли друг другом в этом смысле? Скотт отказался объяснять.

Вообще-то Стайлз не знал, что будет страннее. Мысль, что Крис и Питер трахаются, точно кролики, или же _обнимаются_? Наверное, второе казалось чем-то за гранью фантастики.

Точно так же никто не обсуждал частое присутствие Пэрриша в последнюю неделю. Даже Рафа. Так что, может, это стало очередной темой, которую все избегали в разговорах.

Всё было нормально.

Хорошо.

Это маленькая группа людей со своими тараканами, союзами и обидами… со временем начала становиться семьёй. Не хватало ещё одного её члена, и Стайлз прилагал максимум усилий, чтобы набраться терпения, чтобы не паниковать, думая, что пойдет что-то не так, и это было тяжело. Но у него был Дерек, Скотт, Мелисса и все остальные, и они отвлекали его, когда это было необходимо, оставляли одного, когда нужно было подумать, и он мог потерпеть.

Вместе с их помощью он мог пройти через это.

Мелисса начала собирать коробки с пиццей. Она прошла мимо и положила руку Стайлзу на плечо.

— Сегодня допоздна не сиди, помнишь? Завтра в школу.

Стайлз кивнул, ощутив порхание бабочек в животе.

— И ты тоже, Скотт, — обратилась к сыну Мелисса.

Тот ответил рассеянным кивком.

До его первого полнолуния оставалось лишь несколько дней, и, несмотря на обещания Питера и Дерека быть рядом — и даже присутствие _Криса_ , хотя Стайлз подозревал, что он делал это скорее для себя, а не для него, — всё равно волновался. Он страшно переживал, что потеряет контроль, не справится со звериной сущностью и обидит дорогих людей. Стайлз понимал его чувства, но это же _Скотт_  — самый добрый парень из всех, кого ему довелось встречать. Он сможет справиться.

Кроме того, они вместе, и они способны выдержать все испытания, которые ниспошлет на них Вселенная, верно?

Верно.

***

Так легко было лежать в объятиях Дерека, откинув голову, чтобы он мог наслаждаться запахом. Так просто закрыть глаза, когда он вжимался сначала носом, потом касался губами, а потом водил языком по венке на шее. Просто признаться, что Стайлз тоже случайно вдыхал его запах, дыша глубоко и шумно из-за колотящегося внутри сердца, а губами искал нуждавшиеся в прикосновении участки кожи.

Легко делать вид, что они делали это ради запоминания друг друга, что это лишь волчьи привычки, что-то дикое и животное, чего Стайлз не мог понять. Только животные не целуются.

Губы Дерека прижимались к его, а потом его язык мягко проникал между ними, и Стайлз приоткрывал рот, впуская его внутрь, будто бы это была самая обычная в мире вещь. Всё началось легко, ненавязчиво и нежно, и вскоре Дерек пристроился между разведенных ног подростка.

Стайлзу мешал упиравшийся в джинсы стояк. У него по спине бегали мурашки, и, двинув бедрами, он почувствовал возбуждение Дерека. Часть него — та самая, которая прежде не испытывала ничего подобного — хотела оттолкнуть парня, а другая — скрестить лодыжки у него не пояснице и заставить прижаться теснее, что он и сделал.

Дерек простонал, от чего волна удовольствия промчалось по телу Стайлза и задержалась внизу живота.

Хейл чуть отстранился.

— Всё в порядке?

— Продолжай, — попросил Стайлз. — Господи, просто продолжай.

***

Его мальчик жаждал, от него пахло возбуждением. Горячая кровь текла по близко расположенным к коже сосудам. Дерек хотел попробовать своего мальчика. Он провёл носом по его груди, задрав футболку, так что теперь мог насладиться этой бледной, усеянной родинками кожей. Стайлз всё ещё оставался худым, но уже не измождённым. Он заметно окреп, и Дерек, желая вознаградить его, покружил языком около пупка, вслушиваясь в сдавленное хихиканье. 

Ширинка давила Стайлзу на вставший член. Хейл провёл большим пальцем по молнии.

— Продолжай, — прошептал мальчик, широко распахнув свои глаза цвета янтаря.

Дерек расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, потянул собачку замка вниз. Он вжался носом в боксеры, в ямку между пахом и бедром, и вздохнул. Стайлза сотрясла дрожь, и он сжал его волосы.

Дерек опустил ниже резинку трусов.

Стайлзов член ощущался твёрдым и горячим на языке, на вкус солоновато-сладкий, похожий на вкус Стайлза. Дерек провёл языком вверх по стволу, заставив парня изогнуться на кровати.

— О, боже! Дерек! — выдохнул тот, когда Хейл сомкнул губы на голове и начал посасывать её. - Я долго не продержусь!

Дерека это не волновало. Он был благодарен за это. За своего мальчика. За своего Стайлза.

Стайлз вздрогнул и, потерявшись в ощущениях на несколько секунд после оргазма, восстанавливал дыхание. Дерек проглотил сперму и поцелуями проложил дорожку к его красному лицу.

Потом крепко обнял.

***

— Дерек, — строго произнесла Мелисса, появившись чуть позже на лестнице, — я, кажется, сказала, что Стайлзу завтра нужно идти в школу.

Дерек, покраснев, поспешил удалиться.

***

У Стайлза за плечами осталось много первых дней в разных школах. Со временем все они начали выглядеть одинаково: те же старые шкафчики, замызганные стены, столовые, идентичные звуки, запахи и даже сплетни. Всё то же самое, ничего не менялось. С первого взгляда старшая школа Бикон Хиллз ничем не отличалась от остальных, разве что входить было проще, идя рядом со Скоттом и Эллисон.

Некоторые учителя дважды смотрели на его имя, обращая внимание ещё и на фамилию, но большинство ребят то ли не замечали между ним и незаконно осужденным шерифом никакого сходства, то ли не помнили этого скандала, то ли вообще не придавали ему значения.

Исключение составила прекрасная и ужасная Лидия Мартин.

— Стилински, — произнесла она, смерив его взглядом с ног до головы, когда он подошёл с подносом к их столику во время обеденного перерыва. — Вот как.

Стайлз так и не понял, то ли это было осуждение, то ли нет. Лидия походила на тех девушек, у которых имелись замечания на любой счет, но она дружила со Скоттом и Эллисон, так что… Стайлз понял её сомнения, особенно когда увидел, как она, читая журнал «Мари Клэр», поймала его взгляд.

Стайлз ел, вслушиваясь в разговор, изредка украдкой посматривая на ребят, гадая, сможет ли однажды назвать их своими друзьями.

После обеда случился не очень приятный инцидент. Больше всего Стайлз переживал за историю, потому что Скотт и Эллисон не посещали этот курс, но нашёлся парень, Дэнни, который подсел к нему.

Было здорово.

Может, это был последний первый день в школе, который ему придется пережить.

Звучало круто.

**

— Как всё прошло? — поинтересовалась Мелисса тем же вечером, когда Стайлз помогал ей накрыть на стол. Она взяла отгул.

— Неплохо, — отозвался он. Он не особенно хотел источать энтузиазм на случай, если бы прошло не очень, как обычно с ним бывало.

— Много задали домашней работы? — спросила она. — Я обсуждала твою ситуацию с учителями. Объяснила, что у тебя много пробелов, мисс Морелл сказала, что может подправить для тебя учебный план.

— У меня с ней встреча в пятницу, — сказал Стайлз. Он взял стопку тарелок, которую вручила ему Мелисса. Всего три. — Джордан сегодня работает?

— Он не придёт на ужин, — ответила она и посмотрела на часы. — Скотт! — крикнула она, встав перед лестницей. — Если ты делаешь домашнюю работу, то почему я слышу, как ты убиваешь инопланетян?

Мелиссе даже не нужен был чертовски чуткий слух оборотней.

— А можно тогда потом пригласить Дерека? — спросил Стайлз.

Он уже закончил с домашкой. Он пытался вести себя хорошо. Когда дело доходило до учебы, ему нелегко было сравниться со Скоттом, поэтому он старался быть полезным и отзывчивым. Старался ради Мелиссы, вот и вызвался помочь накрыть на стол.

Мелисса окинула на него странным взглядом.

— Не сегодня, ладно?

— Хорошо, — Стайлз сглотнул разочарование, хотя и ожидал этого. Мелисса уже провела с ним беседу о том, насколько серьёзно она относится к своей роли опекуна и поэтому не хотела, чтобы он натворил что-то, за что его могли отослать обратно. Она не затронула и другую тему, но Стайлз сам догадался, что заняться сексом с Дереком  — лучший способ всё похерить.

Мелисса слабо улыбнулась.

Скотт спустился вниз как раз вовремя, чтобы достать из духовки мясной рулет. К приходу Стайлза, который хотел было помочь ему, он уже расправился с противнем и лазал по шкафам.

— Не в курсе, у нас есть кетчуп? Мам, а кетчуп остался?

— Не знаю, Скотт! — крикнула она в ответ из столовой. — Ты везде посмотрел?

— Да! — он замолчал, взяв в руки маленький пластиковый пузырёк. - Мам?

— Что?

Скотт рассматривал находку, точно смущённый щенок.

— А для чего нам витамины для беременных?

Из столовой внезапно донеслись звуки гремящих столовых приборов.

***

Ужин прошёл неловко.

— Ты и Пэрриш? — переспросил Скотт с отвисшей челюстью. — Так вы, выходит…

— Договаривай, Скотт, — сказала Мелисса, изогнув бровь. — Я разрешаю.

Скотт заткнулся.

В какой-то мере всё прошло даже нормально.

После, когда Стайлз сидел перед телевизором, а Скотт переживал экзистенциальный кризис по поводу становления старшим братом в шестнадцать, на подъездной дорожке остановилась машина. Фары на секунду осветили окна гостиной, прежде чем двигатель затих.

— Стайлз, — позвала Мелисса, появившись в дверном проеме. Её губы дрогнули в улыбке, будто бы она не знала, плакать или смеяться. — Открой дверь.

Стайлз поднялся с дивана. Неожиданно появившаяся надежда боролась с той частью него, которая отказывалась верить и убеждавшей, что не могло произойти то, о чем он подумал. Он бросился к входной двери.

Полицейская машина Пэрриша стояла рядом с домом, он только вышел на улицу.

Открылась дверца со стороны пассажира, и мужчина тоже покинул автомобиль.

Стайлз похолодел…

Он стал старше, чем был в его воспоминаниях. Чуть худее. В волосах появилось больше седых прядей, как и морщинок вокруг глаз. Но это всё-таки он. Это _он_.

… и затем бросился в объятия, в которых так нуждался долгие четыре года.

— Стайлз, — произнёс отец, и это прозвучало почти как молитва. — Ох, Стайлз, ребёнок. _Стайлз._

Стайлз дал волю слезам.


	25. Chapter 25

Стайлзу хотелось так много всего рассказать отцу, но он был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы говорить. Он проводил его в дом, усадил на диван, снова прижался к нему и ощутил себя тем двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, который ждал, когда кто-то подойдёт и в любую секунду вырвет из родительских объятий. Он понял, что балансировал на грани панической атаки.

— Всё хорошо, — произнес Джон дрогнувшим голосом. — Всё хорошо, ребёнок. Дыши со мной.

Стайлз снова заплакал. 

— Джон? — голос Мелиссы донёсся как будто издалека. — Бери что тебе нужно. Мы будем наверху.

— Спасибо, — ответил Стилински-старший. — Спасибо за всё.

— Позовите, когда будете готовы ехать, — тихо сказал Пэрриш.

Стайлз резко выпрямился.

— Что? — он обернулся, когда Мелисса с Пэрришем собирались уходить, Скотт хвостиком следовал за ним, и он перевёл взгляд на отца — В смысле «ехать»?

— Дыши, — подсказал тот, глядя на него полными от слёз глазами. — Это обычная формальность, сынок, но, пока всё не устаканится, я не могу вернуть над тобой опеку. Я собираюсь обратиться в суд, дело займёт неделю или две, до тех пор я должен оставаться в реабилитационном центре, а ты — здесь.

— Это всё _херня_!

Четыре года тюрьмы, должно быть, сделали его более терпимым к ругательствам, потому что он лишь молча кивнул.

— Да, ты прав, малыш, но я буду тебя навещать каждый день, понял? Каждый чёртов день.

— Это несправедливо, — Стайлз почувствовал, как по щекам вновь заструились слезы.

Джон вытер их рукавом кофты. 

— Я знаю, Стайлз. Знаю, - с этими словами он грустно улыбнулся. 

— Что?

— Господи, сын, ты _вырос_ , — у него на лице промелькнула тень улыбки, и он обнял подростка. — Ты стал таким взрослым. Я скучал. Я невероятно сильно соскучился по _тебе_. 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, пап, — Стайлз, крепко зажмурившись, шмыгнул носом и спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. — Так сильно. Я писал тебе, я хотел приехать и увидеть тебя!

— Знаю. Я знаю, что ты хотел, — продолжал успокаивать его отец, поглаживая ладонью шею. Этот успокаивающий жест Стайлз не чувствовал уже четыре года и вновь заплакал. — Ш-ш. Просто не забывай дышать. Дыши ради меня.

Потребовалось какое-то время, прежде чем Стайлз смог отойти от истерики и успокоиться. Когда это всё-таки случилось, он всё ещё находился в объятиях отца, прижимаясь ухом к его груди и слушая сердцебиение. Он так долго хотел этого, пережил такое жестокое сражение, и всё-таки какая-то часть продолжала думать, что это неправда. Даже в тот момент он не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.

Отец гладил его по спине.

— Так вот, Пэрриш по дороге успел рассказать мне историю целиком. С вами творились настоящие безумства.

— Точно, — Стайлз шмыгнул носом. — Полный абсурд, но, э-э, правда?

Джон медленно выдохнул.

— Он сказал, что он тоже какое-то _существо_ , но, видимо, для опознания недостаточно деталей. Мы остановились на стоянке мотеля, и он показал мне эту штуку с глазами.

Стайлз отпрянул, чтобы видеть лицо отца.

— Вот как?

— Мы, к счастью, были уже рядом, потому что я на самом деле перепугался, — тот усмехнулся. — Хотя он, вроде бы, неплохой малый.

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз. — И даже арестовал меня один раз.

— Он и об этом не забыл сказать, — лицо отца выражало что-то среднее между злостью и печалью. — Господи, Стайлз, я не могу поверить, что ты жил на улице, малыш.

— Ну-у, знаешь, лучшей альтернативы у меня не было.

— Боже, — выдохнул Стилински-старший. — Мне жаль, что я не смог помочь тебе, Мечислав. Мне очень жаль.

Родители были единственными, кто мог правильно произнести его настоящее имя, и сейчас оно грело слух Стайлза. 

— Дерек за мной присматривал.

— Дерек Хейл, — мужчина недоверчиво покачал головой. — Тот, который _оборотень_.

— Понадобится время, чтобы принять это.

— Действительно, — он смотрел на Стайлза, будто бы пытался запечатлеть в памяти каждую черту его лица. Потом снова покачал головой. — В то же время до неприличия многое объясняет. Просто… Оборотни? _Серьёзно?_

— Ага, — подтвердил Стайлз, натянуто улыбнувшись.

— В таком случае я бы не удивился, окажись Дерек Хейл русалкой, — сказал ему отец. Потом его лоб прорезала морщинка. — Я просто рад, что ты в порядке.

— Да, — сказал Стайлз, прижавшись к нему. — Я в порядке, папа.

_Теперь._

— Я так горжусь тобой, сын, — произнес Джон, уткнувшись носом ему в макушку. — Если хотя бы половина из того, что рассказал мне Пэрриш, правда… — его голос дрогнул. — Я очень горжусь тобой, Стайлз, но, как только я опять получу опеку над тобой, ты больше не покинешь поле моего зрения, потому что будешь наказан до сорока лет.

Стайлз рассмеялся, уткнувшись в грудь отца.

— Ладно. Хорошо, пап. Звучит здорово.

***

Стайлз не хотел идти в школу — думал отпроситься и весь день провести с отцом, — но Мелисса так строго посмотрела на него, что он понял: придётся закинуть на плечи рюкзак и потратить половину дня. 

За обедом он сидел с Эллисон и Скоттом, Лидия изредка с интересом поглядывала на них, пока стояла в очереди. Стайлз понял, что она пыталась выяснить, что может быть общего между сыном нечестно осуждённого шерифа и внучкой предполагаемого наркоторговца. Без сомнений, в какой-то момент она сведет один конец с другим, и лучше бы это произошло пораньше.

— Как дела у твоего отца? — спросила Эллисон за поеданием наггетсов.

— Хорошо, — он ощутил в животе пустоту, будто бы маленький ребёнок пытался соврать. Он думал, однажды сам начнет верить в свои ответы, а пока отвлекся, макнув наггетс в кетчуп. — А твой?

Эллисон изогнула бровь.

— Эм… Я имел в виду в _эмоциональном_ плане.

— Тоже неплохо, — ответила Эллисон. Как кто-то с такими милыми ямочками может выглядеть сурово? Затем она выдохнула. — Папа не говорит о случившемся, мама — тоже, так что сейчас мы стараемся избегать эту тему. С одной стороны, я понимаю, что папе сейчас тяжело, он только что похоронил отца и сестру, в другой, разве не должна моя мама злиться? Я бы на её месте была в бешенстве! — она закрыла лицо руками. — Или нет?

Стайлз погладил её по спине. Скотт только удивленно захлопал глазами. 

— Как мне поговорить с родителями об их личной жизни? — спросила она, и из-за ладоней ее голос прозвучал глухо. 

— О-о, нет, даже не думай, — вступил Скотт, — иначе рискуешь нарваться на серьёзный разговор с полицейским.

— Ты уже прошел через это? — обратился к нему Стайлз. — Как всё прошло?

— Было очень, очень неловко, — сообщил Скотт.

— Родители, — бросил Стайлз, но понял, что попытка сочувствия провалилась, потому что не мог не улыбнуться, подумав об отце. О том, что тот снова стал частью его жизнь.

Эллисон вздохнула и, продолжая прятать лицо в ладонях, продолжила:

— Ну, так хотя бы отец не будет читать нотации по поводу отношений с оборотнем, потому что сам с ним встречается, да?

Стайлз снова похлопал её по плечу.

— Хороший знак.

Лидия опустила поднос на стол, смерив всех своим величественным взглядом.

— О чём бы вы там ни говорили, немедленно заткнись. Я хочу предложить идею для зимнего бала, иначе мы, как в прошлом году, застрянем с надоевшей темой Зимней сказки, — она села напротив Скотта. — А я никак не могу этого допустить.

Никак.

Больше за столом никто не заикнулся об оборотнях.

***

Дерек услышал шаги мальчика и биение его сердца за минуту до раздавшегося стука в дверь лофта. Дерек открыл её, отодвинув в сторону. Стайлз казался более дёрганным, чем обычно, от него пахло тревогой и волнением, что в большей степени, сразу же догадался Дерек, было вызвано присутствием позади него мужчины.

— Привет, — выдохнул Стайлз, глядя на него своими большими оленьими глазами. — Пап, это Дерек. Дерек, это мой отец.

Дерек не забыл первым протянуть руку. Подобные нюансы человеческой жизни ещё не вошли в привычку, но он усиленно работал над собой. Волк мог захотеть немедленно вторгнуться в личное пространство Джона Стилински, запомнить его запах, сразу же принять в стаю, но люди так не делали, а Дереку нужно было произвести хорошее впечатление. Он переживал, что мог не понравиться мужчине или тот не примет его в качестве пары для своего сына.

Мужчина крепко пожал ладонь оборотня.

— Дерек. Я много слышал о тебе, — он будто бы намеренно держался сухо, от чего страх Дерека только усилился, но потом Джон привлек его к себе и неожиданно обнял. — Спасибо тебе. Спасибо, что приглядывал за моим сыном.

Хейл посмотрел на стоявшего рядом Стайлза и увидел улыбку на его губах.

Наверное, стоило ожидать, что любовь к прикосновениям — семейная черта.

Может, не стоило удивляться тому, что Джон уже принял его.

Луна знала, что делала, когда свела волка и Стайлза.

***

Они расселись на матрасах, Стайлз с отцом, Дерек, Питер и Крис. Разговор об Арджентах, Хейлах, пожаре, сотнях лет противостояния, достигшего кульминации прошлой ночью, не утихал на протяжении нескольких часов.

Стайлз держал Дерека за руку, когда он пытался подобрать слова и объяснять, что сделала Кейт Арджент.

Крис смотрел куда-то в сторону, сжав зубы.

Когда Питер начал свой рассказ о пожаре, о потере стаи, он извинился и поднялся наверх. Минутой спустя протяжный вой прорезал ночь, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть.

Никто не сказал ни слова, когда он вернулся на место.

Стайлз заметил, что время от времени взгляд отца падал на их с Дереком переплетенные пальцы.

— Ты и Дерек, — произнёс он несколькими часами позже, когда они покинули квартиру и спускались по лестнице.

Стайлз взволнованно посмотрел на него. Ему было всего двенадцать, когда отца забрали, а до этого между ними стояла работа, пьянство, общее горе. Они никогда не говорили об этом. Стайлз не припоминал отцу его промашки.

— Он старше тебя.

Подросток закивал, но тугой узел внутри немного ослаб.

— Ну, он ещё шесть лет провёл в форме волка, так что… — и пожал плечами.

— Так не пойдёт, ребёнок, — сказал отец. — Знаю, у нас ничего не идёт по правилам. Да, Дерек спас тебе жизнь, но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что между вами нет никаких обязательств. Ты не должен…

— Пап! Я знаю! Я знаю, что я ему ничего не должен. Я… — Стайлз, наморщив нос, произнес: — Я _люблю_ его.

Стилински-старший замолчал на минуту и потом кивнул.

— Ладно.

—  _Ладно?_ — эхом повторил Стайлз, потому что не могло быть все так просто.

— Я так соскучился по тебе за эти годы, сынок, — ответил тот надтреснутым голосом. — С одной стороны, для меня ты навсегда останешься моим маленьким мальчиком, — уголки его губ дрогнули. — Но я сейчас гляжу на тебя, вижу, как ты _вырос_ , и думаю о том, через что тебе пришлось пройти в одиночку, и я доверяю тебе, Стайлз. Я верю, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. У тебя светлая голова, ты действуешь _осторожно_. Поэтому, да, всё нормально.

Стайлз ожидал продолжения, _но_ его не последовало.

— Но не делайте ничего, за что Пэрришу придется его арестовать, — напоследок предупредил отец, и они продолжили спуск.


	26. Chapter 26

Полная луна возвышалась над лесом. Дерек закрыл глаза, когда она озарила его. Волка тянуло к ней, и он не стал сопротивляться желанию вскинуть голову и искупаться в её искрящемся свете. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он в последний раз смотрел на неё человеческими глазами, но она всё равно узнала его. Она всё ещё продолжала приглядывать за ним. Теперь намного чаще, чем когда-либо, подумалось ему.

Это луна привела его к Стайлзу.

Дерек посмотрел на противоположную сторону поляны, где стоял мальчик, дыхание которого оседало в воздухе облачком белесого пара. Он натянул капюшон на голову, от нетерпения переступая с ноги на ногу. В его глазах блестели озорные искорки.

Настороженный Джон стоял рядом с ним, но в его запахе не чувствовалось ни намека на страх.

Хороший знак.

Стилински стали частью стаи. Дерек это знал, как и Питер, и что-то ему подсказывало, что людям тоже это было известно. Инстинкты, даже притупленные, подсказывали им это.

Так странно казалось обращаться под столькими заинтересованными взглядами. Там же, на поляне, присутствовали Мелисса, Пэрриш и Скотт. А также Эллисон с Крисом и матерью, Викторией. Последняя не отрывала взгляда от Питера, тот беззастенчиво пялился на неё в ответ. Может, она и не была оборотнем, но любой альфа мог бы позавидовать её хладнокровию.

Дерек не мог определить, был ли родственник раздосадован или разозлен её вниманием. Он сомневался, что Питера могли одолевать подобные эмоции: он ещё до того, как одичал, слишком глубоко погряз в животной натуре. Он ослаблял контроль над волком, подпускал слишком близко, и рычал так же хорошо с человеческой гортанью, как и с волчьей. Так было всегда.

Он улыбнулся уголком губ, глянув на Дерека, стянул футболку. Повёл плечами, снова бросая полный вызова взгляд на Арджентов. Будь он в полной форме, предстал бы перед всеми с оскаленными клыками, поднятым хвостом и отведенными назад ушами.

Дерек наградил его хмурым взглядом, от чего улыбка старшего Хейла только стала шире.

— Альфа, — многозначительно пробурчал Дерек. Попозерствовать Питер мог и потом.

Оборотень уступил и подозвал к себе Скотта. Дерек видел, как он положил ладонь на мальчишеское плечо, наклонился к его уху и начал тихо спрашивать его о чем-то. По ходу разговора МакКолл хмурился всё больше.

— Какой у тебя якорь? — спросил Питер.

— Эллисон, наверное, — сглотнув, ответил подросток. — Мама. И вы, ребята. И Стайлз…

— Стая, — подытожил Питер, хлопнув его по спине и тем самым прервав парня, пока он не успел назвать имя каждого присутствующего. — Стая стала твоим якорем. Это хороший якорь, Скотт. Отличный выбор.

Скотт сначала посмотрел на возлюбленную и её родителей, а потом перевёл взгляд на Мелиссу. Дерек чувствовал его нараставшее волнение и то, как это забавляло дядю. Подросток боялся потерять над собой контроль и обидеть дорогих ему людей, но Питер и Дерек были достаточно сильный, чтобы сдержать новообращенную бету, если потребуется. К тому же это _Скотт_.

— Даже будь он голодным лисом, я бы всё равно впустил его в курятник, — как-то раз обмолвился Питер, и Дерек не мог не согласиться с ним.

Сначала он невзлюбил его. Ему не нравилось, что он отдавал Стайлзу вещи и еду, в то время как обязанность обеспечивать мальчика полностью лежала на его плечах. Теперь он понимал, что между ними никогда не существовало соперничества и Скотт никогда не пытался украсть у него Стайлза. Не то чтобы волкам был незнаком альтруизм, просто подобное явление редко встречалось между представителями разных стай. Оно и среди людей не столь распространено, и Дерек знал, что мир зиждился на принципе _ты мне — я тебе_.

Но только не мир МакКоллов.

Скотт МакКолл в любой стае был бы желанным членом, и Питер был прав в одном: он справится со своим первым полнолунием намного лучше, чем думает.

Питер снова хлопнул его по спине и затем сжал плечо.

— Слушай луну, Скотт. Она приведёт нас домой.

Дерек спокойно закрыл глаза и задумался о стае, старой и новой. Вспомнил о близнецах, о Коре, дядях, тётях, кузинах. О Лоре, которая с таким трудом боролась за жизнь.

Он почувствовал, как Стайлз обнял его со спины и прижался к нему. Одну ладонь мальчик положил ему на живот, вторую прижал к груди, на месте сердца.

Дерек, освещённый лунным светом, открыл глаза, повернул голову и поймал краем глаза часть улыбки подростка.

— Это неописуемо, — сказал тот, едва ли не подпрыгивая от восторга. — Вы удивительные.

Дерек изогнул бровь.

— Но особенно ты, — с улыбкой продолжил мальчик. — Ты мой любимчик, — и, поцеловав оборотня в щёку, добавил: — Неудивительно.

Дерек улыбнулся.

***

Волки побежали.

Всего на секунду Стайлз оцепенел, пораженный увиденным.

Потом громко рассмеялся, задыхаясь от восторга, и кинулся за ними.

***

Луна показывала им путь.

Её зов проникал в самое сердце гротескной формы альфы, Дерек след в след бежал за ним, слыша, как лапы при соприкосновении с землёй приглушенно стукали. Скотт не был рожден оборотнем и не мог полностью обращаться, но он оставался на двух ногах. Брови срослись у переносицы, на лице появилась излишняя растительность, удлинились клыки.

Дерек чувствовал шедшие от дяди волны связи со стаей к нему и к новой бете так же четко, как ощущал притяжение луны. Остальные бежали позади. Новые запахи, новые сердечные ритмы и ниточки связи.

И вместе с ними был Стайлз, занимавший особенное положение в его сердце, в месте, куда даже Питеру не было доступа, потому что бета однажды мог вызвать альфу на поединок, но место Стайлза в его сердце было неприкосновенно. Стайлз — пара.

Питер наградил его понимающим взглядом, когда они продирались сквозь деревья, и фыркнул.

В груди Дерека на секунду вспыхнуло тепло из-за одобрения альфы, потом он чуть притормозил, позволив Скотту обогнать себя, и сделал несколько круг, чтобы оказаться рядом со Стайлзом.

Тот вынул плавленый сыр из кармана и снял упаковку. Разделив его на равные части, протянул одну ему, и Дерек осторожно стянул кусочек с протянутой ладони зубами.

Стайлз плюхнулся рядом с ним на землю, спрятав упаковку в кармане. В лунном свете его глаза сияли.

— Я-то уж было испугался, что потерялся, — сказал он, бесстрастно жуя свою половинку. — Ты же отведешь меня к папе, Дер?

Дерек согласно рыкнул.

Какое-то время они просидели в тишине, наблюдая за тем, как ветер ерошил листву деревьев. Наблюдая за луной. Потом Стайлз поднялся и легонько подёргал Дерека за ухо, зажав его между большим и указательным пальцем.

Волк фыркнул и освободился, намереваясь прикусить кончики пальцев мальчика, когда тот потянулся ко второму уху. Подросток сдался и взъерошил мех на холке.

Он не говорил.

Не нужно было.

Дерек помнил тот день, когда луна свела его с мальчиком. Он помнил, как убеждал себя, что они уйдут в лес, где построят себе новое убежище, будут охотиться на кроликов, собирать ягоды, орехи и травы и никогда больше не вернутся в город. Помнил, как увещевал себя, что спасёт своего мальчика, сможет его защитить, что он и его мальчик станут стаей.

Вместе они могли бы ею быть.

Он ошибся во всём.

Стайлз сжал в пальцах короткие волоски.

Но волк был прав в важных моментах.

***

Поздним вечером они добрались до дома. И уже ночью Стайлз заметил упавшую на подвальное окно тень. Он вылез из кровати, поднялся по лестнице наверх и пошёл на кухню, чтобы открыть заднюю дверь и впустить позднего гостя. Дерек беззвучно проскользнул в дом. Поймав его за руку, Стайлз спустился вместе с ним обратно в подвал.

— Отец попросил меня не давать Пэрришу оснований задержать тебя, — прошептал Стайлз, сев. А потом откинувшись на раскладной диван и потянув к себе Дерека за футболку, — так что не вой и не рычи.

Дерек улыбнулся. Лунный свет осветил его лицо.

— Я могу вести себя тихо.

— И я тоже, — заверил Стайлз. — Надеюсь.

Он задрал футболку Дерека, чтобы снять её.

***

Стайлз всё равно что одно ходячее противоречие. Он был таким с самого начала, с того момента, когда волк встретил его: испуганный, озлобленный, задыхавшийся то ли от слёз, то ли от смеха. В ту ночь он был одновременно смущён и в то же время просил большего. Из нервного в считанные минуты становился смелым. Он извивался, когда Дерек пробовал вкус его кожи, запоминал запах, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи, в ямку между ключиц, в подмышечную впадину, и душил хохот в подушке. А потом удивил Дерека, когда в его глазах заблестели озорные огоньки.

В мгновение ока он стал таким податливым. Вздыхал, прикрыв глаза, пока Дерек поцелуями и прикосновениями языка прослеживал путь по его телу вниз. В лунном свете его молочно-белая кожа блестела, когда Дерек разложил его на постели, точно подношение, и начал раздевать. Это было священное открытие, и луна была единственным свидетелем.

И потом Дерек неожиданно столкнулся лицом к лицу с его тощей бледной задницей, когда он повернулся, пристав на колени, и потянулся к чему-то, стоявшему у дивана.

— У меня есть смазка!

— Ш-ш-ш! — Дерек не мог заставить себя скрыть улыбку.

— Ой, точно, — смутился Стайлз, вернувшись на место. Дерек ощущал остроту его нетерпения. — Кстати, я принял очень интенсивный душ, но потом мы пошли на пробежку в лес, поэтому я, можно сказать, чистый, но от меня может маленько попахивать.

— Ты хорошо пахнешь, — заверил его Дерек, проведя языком по внутренней поверхности бедра. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пах мной.

Он развел ноги Стайлза. 

— Ох, вау, — выдохнул тот, зажмурившись. Краска стыда расползлась по его лицу, шее и плечам.

Он прекрасен. 

Сильный и слабый. Изящный и неуклюжий. Нервный и смелый.

Квинтэссенция противоречий.

Его сердце билось в идеальном унисоне с сердцем Дерека. Они были такими разными, но так подходили друг другу.

Дерек аккуратно растягивал своего мальчика сначала пальцами, потом языком, заставляя Стайлза каждый раз корчиться и давиться, сглатывая тонкие обрывки удивления, будто бы каждая секунда становилась для него откровением. Он тянулся трясущимися пальцами к Дереку, зарывался ими в его волосы, сжимал их. От него пахло потом и желанием.

Когда Дерек поднялся выше, намереваясь заполучить поцелуй, Стайлз широко раскрыл глаза и едва смог вздохнуть. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Сейчас. Прошу тебя.

Дерек снова устроился между его ног, приставил горячую головку ко входу и на пробу толкнулся внутрь.

Он не выл, но так нестерпимо хотелось сделать это.

Вместо этого он вовлек Стайлза в глубокий поцелуй, подыскивая подходящий ритм.

— Я люблю тебя, — сорвавшимся голосом прошептал Стайлз ему в ухо. — Дерек, я люблю тебя!

— Мой Стайлз, — простонал Дерек. — Я люблю тебя.

Стайлз сжал его в себе, когда кончил.

***

— Это было не круто, — позднее прошептал Стайлз, сглотнув.

Дерек взволнованно посмотрел на него.

— То, что я сказал, — объяснил парень. Он пододвинулся ближе к Дереку, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты не должен был говорить ничего такого в самом разгаре секса.

У волка на лбу появилась складочка, брови сошлись у переносицы.

— Я _правда_ люблю тебя, — сказал Стайлз.

— Хорошо, — ответил Хейл. — И я тебя тоже люблю.

— Хорошо, — Стайлз, наморщив нос, улыбнулся. — Классно.

Потом они какое-то время лежали в темноте подвала. Неожиданно Дерек напрягся всем телом. 

— Что? — шепотом спросил Стайлз. — В чём дело?

Дверь в подвал скрипнула, повернувшись на петлях, и голос Мелиссы прозвучал с верхней ступеньки:

— Не забудь закрыть за собой дверь, когда будешь уходить, Дерек.

Стайлз едва ли не свалился на пол.

— И да, Стайлз.

— Д-да?

— Мы с тобой поговорим об этом утром, — пообещала она, прежде чем закрыла дверь.

Дерек соскочил с кровати, со скоростью света натягивая одежду, пока Стайлз давился в подушку истерическими смешками.


	27. Chapter 27

_Пять месяцев спустя._

В доме пахло свежей краской. Стайлз вырос не в нём, и это порой терзало его, если он позволял себе погружаться в воспоминания, потому что в том жилище нашла пристанище другая семья. Другой ребенок спал в кровати, в которой во времена своего детства грелся Стайлз, и глупо было расстраиваться из-за этого. Глупо, но иногда он ловил себя на том, что ехал по той самой улице, чтобы хоть одним глазком взглянуть на дорогой сердцу двор, чтобы ощутить едва различимые всполохи гнева внутри, которые, как он догадывался, не исчезнут никогда. Стайлз пытался перенаправить негативные эмоции в иное русло, но одним утром отец нашёл его на заднем дворе, крушащим картонные коробки бейсбольной битой.

Дерек часто брал его с собой на пробежки. То ли от темпа, который устанавливал оборотень, то ли от того, что они часто уединялись под кронами деревьев, домой Стайлз возвращался с опьяняющим ощущением легкости.

— Ты встречаешься с Дереком Хейлом, — как-то раз за обедом объявила Лидия в школе, устремив на него свой пристальный взгляд, будто бы Стайлз был загадкой, которую она почти решила. — Дерек Хейл, который, как говорят, то ли проходил по программе защиты свидетелей, то ли просто скрывался, то ли выращивал альпак в Орегоне вместе со своим дядей все эти годы?

Стайлз _дохрена_ наслышался этих нелепых слухов о Дереке и Питере. И Лидия, видимо, тоже.

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз.

Он думал, примерно через месяц она окончательно разгадает всё и вплотную подберётся к тайне оборотней.

Скотт и Эллисон становились сильнее с каждым днем. Девушка до сих пор отказывалась обсуждать происходящее между Крисом и Питером, и Стайлз уважал её решение. Ведь Виктория и Питер ещё не поубивали друг друга, так что кто знает, что там у них? Может, они пришли к соглашению по поводу встреч. Как бы там ни было, Стайлз слишком умён, чтобы приставать к кому-нибудь из них с расспросами. У него не было желания умереть раньше времени.

Пэрриш переехал жить к Мелиссе. Некогда гостевая комната превратилась в детскую со стенами нежно-жёлтого цвета. Скотт продолжал притворяться, что напуган всеми этими детскими вещичками, появлявшимися в их доме со скоростью света, но как-то раз Стайлз застал его за покупкой игрушечного волка, и он с собой серьезностью подошёл к уходу за куриными яйцами, которые им раздали в качестве проекта.

Стайлз своё оставил в выхлопной трубе серебристого порше Джексона Уиттмора.

Он считал своё решение оправданным.

Так что в целом школа ему нравилась.

Как-то вечером Стайлзу нестерпимо захотелось попробовать картошку в форме спиралек — от некоторых привычек нелегко отказаться, — и остановился у закусочной по пути домой. Он бросил машину на стоянке, но, вместо того чтобы зайти в кафе, завернул за угол и направился в переулок, который на протяжении долгих недель служил ему домом.

Воспоминания накрыли его огромной волной.

Это чувство походило на головокружение.

В закутке нестерпимо воняло. Мусорные баки были полны отходами, вокруг которых гнездились мухи. Неподалеку всё ещё стояли нагроможденные друг на друга картонные коробки, но дождь нанёс непоправимый ущерб, и кое-где на них обосновалась плесень. Мысль о том, чтобы сесть на грязный асфальт, вызвала у Стайлза отвращение. Он до сих пор помнил, каково питаться объедками, и теперь к горлу подступила тошнота.

Он не стал покупать картошку. Вместо этого помчался домой и принял душ.

Новый дом — эдакий типичный представитель калифорнийского бунгало — располагался на Фергюсон Стрит. С виду казался очень милым. Стилински потратили целую неделю, чтобы перекрасить стены внутри, прежде чем переехали, и самостоятельно купили мебель. Вещи были новехонькими и чистыми, такими, когда ещё трудно называть их родными. Нужно немного обжиться, но Стайлз с отцом уже делали первые шаги.

Они находили утешение во многом другом.

Стилински-старший с удовольствием по вечерам проводил время на заднем дворе и смотрел на звезды.

Стайлзу нравилось лежать на своей кровати и разглядывать потолок.

Деньги стали вопросом первостепенной важности, но Дэвид Уиттмор заверил, что со временем они получат компенсацию. Он утверждал, что сумма выйдет довольно приличной. Их случай привлёк внимание СМИ, и всё началось как в первый раз. Не каждый же день шерифа отправляли за решетку и уж тем более не так часто его выпускали из-под стражи и называли невиновным. Джон работал в службе охраны на одной из фабрик где-то за городом, но обещал, что это только до получения выплат. Стайлз дразнил его бездельником, однако замечал, что отца навещали бывшие коллеги из участка, члены городского совета и даже заместитель мэра.

— Они, наверное, снова проголосуют за тебя в этом году, — предположил Стайлз, засунув в рот полную хлопьев ложку. — Если ты снова решишь стать шерифом.

Стилински-старший усмехнулся и взял молоко.

— Может быть, но кто тебе сказал, что я вообще хочу снова им быть?

Стайлз пожал плечами, решив оставить эту тему. Он всё равно бы не удивился, если бы отец победил на выборах.

Дерек навещал их каждый день. Иногда он оставался и на ночь, когда Джон уходил на ночные смены, потому что Стайлзу было некомфортно одному. Не всегда доходило до секса, но они наслаждались близостью и нежностью друг друга. Для Стайлза было в новинку быть влюблённым, а еще необычнее - ощущать уверенность в чём-либо. Он точно знал, что мог смотреть в глаза Дерека и не чувствовать ни малейшего намёка на страх. 

Стайлз не знал, что уготовило ему будущее, но не сомневался, что Дерек будет с ним на каждом отрезке пути.

Они стая.

Они — пара.

Дерек сказал, это луна свела их вместе, и Стайлз — циник, скептик Стайлз — посмотрел в его глаза и решил безоговорочно поверить в эти слова.

***

В последние дни Дерек много времени проводил на двух ногах, а не на четырех. Он заново учился понимать, как работало человеческое тело. Вспомнил, как изогнуть губы, чтобы вместо оскала получилась улыбка. Вспомнил, каково быть живым.

***

— Ты всё усложняешь, ребёнок, — мягко сказал Джон, когда Стайлз открыл верхний ящик нового шкафа, чтобы проверить его содержимое: зубная щётка, паста, бритва, набор туалетных принадлежностей, стопка свежих полотенец.

— Нисколько, — отмахнулся Стайлз, нервничая ещё больше. — Я просто хочу, чтобы всё было _хорошо_ , потому что, понимаешь, так надо.

Он закрыл ящик и проверил полки у кровати. Там стояли несколько книг, большинство из которых попали к нему с рук, а ещё несколько комиксов, потому что не все любили романы.

— Стайлз, всё хорошо.

Он рассеянно кивнул отцу и начал переправлять постель. Снова.

Джон вздохнул и отошёл от дверного проема.

— Дерек? — позвал он. — Забери Стайлза на улицу, пожалуйста, пока он тут дырку в полу не прошагал.

Секунду спустя Хейл уже появился в комнате, обнял мальчика за талию и оттащил его в направлении двери.

Стайлз, несмотря ни на что, рассмеялся.

— Дерек! _Пап!_

Дерек поднял свою ношу и направился к задней двери. Они едва успели уйти, когда прозвенел звонок. Дерек поставил Стайлза на ноги, тот нервно переступил, слыша, как отец отправился встречать гостей.

Потом, не в состоянии больше ждать, поспешил присоединиться к ним.

— … поселитесь, — закончила говорить женщина.

Стайлз посмотрел на стоявшего позади неё парня. Он оказался примерно одного со Стайлзом возраста, на лице у него было до боли знакомое мальчику испуганное выражение. Он пытался казаться безучастным, но всё в его теле излучало тревогу.

— Привет, — сказал Стилински. — Меня зовут Стайлз. Проходи, я покажу тебе дом.

Парень вошёл внутрь.

Стайлз предоставил отцу самостоятельно решить нюансы с социальным работником.

— Гостиная, — сказал он, широко разводя руками. — Дальше по коридору кухня. Можешь брать что угодно и когда угодно, — он направился к спальням. — Это твоя комната. В верхнем ящике есть туалетные принадлежности, но, если тебе понадобится что-то ещё, просто дай знать мне или папе. Что бы это ни было.

Парень поставил сумку с вещами на пол и осмотрелся. Стайлз надеялся, что облегчение сверстника ему не почудилось. Он понимал обуревавшие его чувства.

Он должен был всё сделать правильно, потому что знал, что сейчас ощущал парень, и потому что никто больше не мог сделать всё так, как нужно. Когда-то Стайлз также стоял на его месте, потерянный и напуганный.

— У нас не так много правил, — сказал Стайлз. — Нет там какого-нибудь списка домашних дел или чего-то такого. Просто отец предпочитает, чтобы домашняя работа была выполнена в срок.

Парень кивнул.

— Вот и ладно, — слишком яро произнёс Стайлз. — Я, наверное, э-э, тебе, думаю, нужно разложить вещи и побыть одному, так что…

— Стайлз, — неожиданно Дерек появился позади него.

— Господи Иисусе, Дерек! Ты как гребаный ниндзя! — Стайлз пихнул его локтём и посмотрел на подростка. — Это Дерек, мой парень. Дерек, это Айзек. Я ведь не ошибаюсь?

Айзек снова кивнул.

— Да, верно. М-м, ну, приятно познакомиться.

Прозвучало больше похоже на вопрос.

Дерек изогнул бровь.

— Стайлз любит поговорить. Ты привыкнешь со временем.

Едва уловимая тень улыбки промелькнула на губах Айзека. Стайлз видел, как он силился не выражать эмоций, ещё раз сдержанно кивнув.

Здорово.

Стайлз не хотел выбить его из колеи в первый же день.

— И ещё у нас на ужин будет пицца, — сказал он. — Дай знать, если ты не любишь что-то.

Айзек как будто бы опешил, что к нему обратились.

— Ну, я не очень люблю анчоусы?

— Круто, я тоже. Кому они вообще нужны? — согласился Стайлз. — Ладно, оставляю тебя одного. Мне нужно надрать Дереку задницу в «Марио», так что, если захочешь, спускайся к нам и присоединяйся. Будет весело. 

— Весело, — сказал Айзек. Стайлз не понял, то ли он просто эхом повторил последнее его слово, то ли согласился, что поиграет.

Всё нормально.

Нужно время, чтобы прижиться в новом доме. Стайлз знал.

Всё наладится.

Он еще раз широко улыбнулся Айзеку и ушёл вместе с Дереком. 

В конце концом, всё придет в норму.

***

Вечером Стайлз и Дерек поехали в заповедник. Хейл взял его за руку и повёл к деревьям, где они могли побыть наедине, залитые лунным светом. Ночь была тихой, холодной и приятной. Они шли, взявшись за руки, скользили между деревьев, эти две искривленные тени волка и его мальчика.

Позже луна проводит их обратно целыми и невредимыми.


End file.
